Under the Full Moon
by LoveisHeartbreak
Summary: Taken from Edward the day she awoke from the transformation, Bella and Edwards new life together is becoming more and more complicated as the days progress. Will they survive it all? Set after New Moon.
1. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight though it would be much more fun if I did :)**

**Edited and re-posted: 1/18/10  
**

**Chapter 1:**** Lost and Found**

Watching the river below she stood in perfect stillness. It was something she had never seen before, at least not with these new eyes. The river was a roaring torrent, a flood on her consciousness. The small traveling group had been able to hear it, pressing, rushing against its banks for miles before they reached it. Now that she was here, it was like a roar in her ears and she welcomed the new sound as she drank in the view. A thought crossed her mind, maybe she could jump down to that river, she wasn't sure how far these new strengths could take her. Would she make it? Then again, as the breeze blew a waft of the blood boiling beneath her captors skin, she was awfully hungry and they would make the perfect snack.

A hand touched her shoulder and she winced in typical slave fashion. She knew she wanted to jump, but it would have to wait until they were dead. They were moving her back, and she let them, showing no outside emotion. Hooding her eyes carefully she watched as they argued in Spanish, a language they believed she wouldn't understand.

"She would have jumped, run away!" the man, whom she had learned was named Jorge, said to the other four. Then came the leader, she hadn't learned his name yet, the other men never used it, it was always Leader or Master, depending on their rank in the group.

"She would not jump, it would be death for this little one to jump." and he leered at her as he spoke. She knew if she ever had the chance of getting any older, if they didn't want to make a profit off of her, that he would love to take advantage of the captivity. She wouldn't ever change though. She was frozen in time and these foolish men had yet to find out what that meant for them. They would know tonight, it had been convenient to stay with them as they moved to more unpopulated areas. Tonight was the night to play games with these ignorant men and drop this awful slave act. She was thirsty and it had been an ever present thirst since that night a little over a week ago. This would be her first feast and she could already feel the blood pulsing through their veins.

Night fell quickly, as the days were growing shorter, and she settled down to wait for the men to all fall asleep. There would be one man watching over them until the moon rose to the highest point in the sky. She would get him first, let his companion and replacement find him. Listening silently she could hear their breathing, they had fallen asleep unaware of what would befall them. Being shackled to a tree didn't matter much to her now, they had underestimated what she could do. With a quick yank she was free of her chains but she didn't move. She coughed quietly to get the camp guards attention. He looked at her with eyes full of contempt, before looking at his companions and leader fast asleep. An idea seemed to form in his head and his contempt turned to a lecherous smile. He stood slowly and walked towards her, checking again to make sure the others were asleep. Squatting down in front of her he whispered softly "I got you all to myself." and he licked his lips, looking at her as though she were some helpless child.

Before he knew what had happened she had moved them behind the tree and he was laying in a heap at her feet. As his blood pooled on the ground, soaked up by the dry dirt to feed the ever thirsty plants, she squatted down and, with red rimmed iris's glowing into the dark, latched her sharp teeth to his throat.

* * *

Edward had been tracking the scent for days, wondering how her scent stayed so perfectly preserved in the changing wilderness around him. Yet, even though her scent was preserved, the smell of the humans that dragged her along in chains almost masked that smell. They were disgusting creatures, this particular group of humans and their human trafficking practices. Unfortunately they had chosen the wrong woman to sell. They would be in for a most unpleasant experience once they hit the river. His thoughts turned abruptly to how they had gotten into this predicament in the first place. He had lost her, the day she had come out of the transformation.

How he managed to lose her still had him kicking himself. It was beyond idiotic and he still had no clue as to why she allowed herself to be kidnapped in the first place. She was definitely stronger than them.

As he thought about how it had come to be that he had lost the only human he had ever turned to these traffickers the guilt began to creep up on him. It ate slowly at his resolve to kill and feed off these men, even though they had taken her from him. No one EVER took her from him without consequence. At that thought his heart hardened again and he continued his pursuit of the scum that were dragging his only love in chains as if she were a piece of meat. It wouldn't take very long to catch up to them, humans moved so very slowly.

As twilight fell Edward found the river and stopped, knowing he would do nothing until the men were asleep. There was no need to have the unnecessary risk of one trying to escape. Not that there would ever come a day when a mere human could escape him. A bitter laugh escaped his lips. He was a monster, he knew, and he was created to hunt these fragil humans. They had never had a chance, if he wanted them dead they would be.

When it had grown dark Edward followed the river for a time and then headed towards the men's campsite. The shadows enveloped him as he entered the forest.

_ Edward. _He could almost hear her sigh as she probed out for him, silently calling his name. Edward froze, the shock of the voice he had just hear rooting him to the spot. He shouldn't be able to hear that voice in his head, unless the transformation changed something within her that drastically.

_ Bella? Can I really hear her?_ He tried to think thing through quickly but none of it really mattered if he didn't get to her soon. And then her thoughts called out mournfully to the darkness again.

_ I couldn't stop... I was so thirsty and they were so close, so feeble as they slept..._

Those soft, mourning words pushed him into a frantic pace, trying to reach her, to take away that guilt he understood all too well. He was alerted to her sobs as he found her laying burrowed in a pile of leaves under a lagre birch tree.

"Oh Bella..." he sighed as he pulled her into his lap, holding her as though she were a small child. He kissed her forehead and gently brushed the leaves out of her hair. She shuddered against him as sobs racked her small frame. He lifted her chin up to look into her no doubt terrified eyes but she refused to open them for him.

Holding her tightly Edward rose fluidly and moved through the former campsite, full of empty corpses now. Bella had committed the same act he had been contemplating only an hour before. The five men and their leader were scattered throughout and even outside the ring of trees.

It was a sight he knew Bella would not want to look upon. He could imagine the guilt that would be flooding through her now that it was all over. He had experienced that crushing feeling too many times, no matter what motive he had to kill it never went over well with his conscious.

He was quick to pass through the gruesome scene though and he was soon flying as he ran, jumping the river, and heading to the safest place he could think of...

* * *

**I know it's short but we're just getting started :) Hope you like this so far!**

**Reviews?? Yes please! hehe  
**


	2. The Past, Present, and Future

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight though it would be much more fun if I did :)**

**Edited and re-posted: 1/18/10  
**

**Chapter 2:**** The Past, Present, and Future**

No matter how quickly Edward ran his thoughts caught up to him. Bella lay limp in his arms, unable to sleep yet unable to speak, lost in her horrors. It was his fault too, that she had to experience that ever present thirst for so long and finally give in as it over rode the guilt they both knew would come.

He had yet to address the fact that he had heard her thoughts but he couldn't hear them now. He knew he would have to talk to her about that when she was in a more stable state of mind. The whole experience intrigued him and of course peaked his curiosity. It would be a new experience to finally be able to hear her thoughts.

If only he had kept a closer eye on her, stayed at her side for that last day of transformation. Instead he had thought he would have time to find some sort of animal blood for her before she woke up. She would have needed it desperately and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable by bringing her on a hunt the moment she woke up. He wasn't sure how she would feel about the whole idea right after having spent three days in torturous agony.

It had taken longer then expected to find something suitable for her and when he returned to where they had hidden she was gone. That was when the panic set in. He picked up her scent quickly but he was too far behind. She had ran to the nearest town and they had snatched her there, chaining her up. For some reason she had chosen to let them do so. He was surprised to come across the village and not find a pile of corpses. Any normal newborn would have killed any human they came in contact with until they were satisfied. He could only hope that things were different with his Bella.

Her 'kidnappers' had already left by the time he got close to the town and once he entered the town he had been forced to slow down and sniff out her scent again. There had been too many other smells, vampires and humans alike. Once he picked up her scent again night had fallen and she was heading toward the river.

He kicked himself the entire time for losing her, for leaving her side even for a moment. What had he been thinking?! But he hadn't been thinking and this was how she had been made to experience her first few days in the new life.

He only agreed to change her after their marriage, that was the agreement and he would not even consider biting her unless they went through with their union. He had hoped, because of her fear of marriage, having the example of Charlie and Renee, that she would be unable to accept his condition and in time would be content with remaining human.

This plan had backfired on him, as things tended to do with Bella and she chose to marry him. He was absolutely elated to marry the only woman he would ever love but disappointed that she was so ready to give up the joy of human life. If this kidnapping was any sign as to how things would go for them... He grimaced at the thought, maybe it was best not to think about that at all.

"Bella..." Edward trailed off uncertainly, looking at her with concern in his butterscotch eyes. She looked up, meeting his soft gaze with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. He hadn't seen her eyes since before the transformation and when she finally looked at him he felt a thrill of sadness run through him. The were shining, bright, ruby red and they both knew what they meant. She didn't say anything so he tried again.

"Bella... sweetheart... I am going to take you to Carlisle and Esme. We are going to stay in Forks for a little while so we can gauge your reaction to the thirst and help you learn how to hunt." Bella's eyes never left his but as he mentioned Forks he could feel the panic start to bubble up within her. She still was the only person he couldn't read unless she expressly allowed it. Yet since her transformation he had started to think of different reasons she may have been able to project her thoughts to him. His most plausible idea was the maybe in her weakened state she had done it unconsciously, let her barriers down and he had heard it.

"I promise, I will stay with you the entire time. I will never leave your side." His gaze begged her to trust him with this choice. "I know you are afraid for Charlie but we will all be there for you and if it makes you feel better I can have Emmett stick around his house until you feel under control."

He watched her warily as she deliberated his offer. She turned her head slowly, her gaze meeting his, and nodded her consent though she still looked tense at the whole idea of going back to where her dad lived.

"Do you promise Emmett will watch over him?" she whispered, her voice barely audible. He relaxed with her consent and gave his word that Emmett would watch out for Charlie. Bella shivered again in his arms and he pulled her closer.

"Edward?" She looked up at him again, her eyes tortured, with a hint of an emotion he couldn't read. He merely watched her, waiting for her to continue.

"They are all going to know..." She whispered and hung her head in defeat. She was feeling guilty and she didn't want them to know of what had passed. He could see that she considered it a weakness. He tried to smile and comfort her. He knew that of anyone she should be worried about their family was not in that list of people. They would support her no matter what happened.

"Honey you know they would never think less of you for what happened right? They love you and shit happens but they would never judge you on that. We have all made our own mistakes." She nodded but she didn't look very convinced. In that moment she squirmed a bit in his arms, looking as though she wanted to stretch a bit after everything that had happened.

"Would you like to stop for a few minutes? If your feeling better we can run together." Edward suggested softly. With all the energy she gained from her transformation he was surprised she hadn't jumped out of his arms already. Looking ahead for a moment he found a small clearing and came to a smooth stop there setting Bella down gently. She rested for a moment and then stood up very slowly. Edward stood close by her side in case she found herself in need of him.

"I..." she took a deep breath, "I think... I can run..." she gave him the best smile she could muster considering what had passed only one short hour ago. They both started, slightly surprised, at a faint rustling in the trees around the clearing. Edward listen attentively and in a flash was back at her side with a small doe at his feet. Kneeling down slowly he could feel the thirst come back to him full force. The stress of losing her had made everything else disappear while he had tracked her but now that they were together he realized that his hunger needed to satiated.

Bella crouched fluidly next to him and watch him curiously. He bent down to the doe, his sharp teeth made the cut that would release the nourishment they both needed. When he had drank his fill he look at Bella and, although she had just fed an hour ago, she tried the animal blood.

"I can see how you would compare this to living on tofu and soy milk as a human." she whispered softly as she lifted her head, the hint of a smile in her voice. She was slowly pushing away the guilt that had been consuming her after her unthinkable act.

Edward watched her as she lifted her eyes to his and he could see a hint of playfulness hidden there. A low growl started in the back of his throat but she was on him before he could blink. Her lips pressed against his, every sensation heightened as their hard stone bodys rolled through the dewy grass of the clearing.

Gasping for breath he lifted her up and pulled her into his lap with a laugh that echoed out into the night. He crushed her into a hug and then pulled her up with him and they stood gazing at each other, passion evident in their eyes. Edward was the first to remember where they were.

"I love you," he said softly. His lips brushing hers. She blushed and smiled at him fron underneath her lashes.

"We should start towards Forks while it is still dark so we don't have to go around the towns in the daylight or waste a day hiding." Edward pushed her up gently, trying to control the conflicting desires raging through his body. On one hand he wanted to stay with her here for the night, continuing the kisses in the grass, on the other hand he wanted to get her safe at home, and soon.

She shrugged in agreement but the desire for him did not lessen, he could still see it raging in her eyes. Edward grinned and took her hand, darting into the woods in the direction of the town where they had first met. Forks, Washington.

* * *

**And back home they go!! Things will be picking up from here, now that we've gotten all this kidnapping business out of the way :)**

**Reviews?? Por favor! (that means please, just in case ya'll didn't know.) **


	3. Hometown Memories

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight though it would be much more fun if I did :)**

**Edited and re-posted: 1/18/10  
**

**Chapter 3:**** Hometown Memories**

They ran for the night, and as there luck held out, it rained for the day so they could continue at a steady pace until they found themselves in the deep forests of Washington. The sunlight didn't come out much here, under the intertwining branches above them, but that wouldn't matter much either because in Washington the sun was a novelty.

Bella felt the excitement build within her as they ran towards the perpetually green town she had so many memories of. When she had first came to Forks it had been oppressing with all that green and rain. She had missed Phoenix terribly before she met Edward Cullen. He was a ray of sunshine in that god forsaken town she had banished herself to. Through the many hardships they had faced together she had found a place in her heart for Forks, with Edwards help of course.

She also knew that Charlie was a big reason she had come to want to stay in Forks. They weren't very verbal but she knew that through all of the supernatural activity in Forks he had been there for her and tried his best to protect her from it all. He wanted her to like this rainy little town just as much as he did, he had missed her all those years she had lived with Renee.

They excitement started to fade a bit as Bella thought about her father. From the bits of information Edward had given her and, all the things the rest of the Cullens had explained, she knew that the thirst was supposed to take over everything when you are first awakened to the new life. Although it was more of an existence since she had technically died. But when she had woken up she hadn't felt the thirst like she thought she would. It had been more like a dull ache, nothing that she couldn't control. She had ran to the town that night hoping to find Edward but all she encountered was chains and instant slavery.

She had known she could have gotten away with ease but when she heard that were headed toward another town, having to pass through a more unpopulated area something took over inside her. A plan formed that would satiate the dull ache in her veins and get rid of the dangerous men who thought it okay to partake in human trafficking.

Her hunger hadn't been pressing at the time and she knew that she could wait for weeks if necessary, she didn't find their blood that appetizing as it was. It smelled like rust and salt, not something she was too interested in drinking. The moment had come though when the guards blood was pooling in the dirt and all of a sudden she was drinking. Next thing she knew all five of the men were drained. The guilt swept away her last shred of strength and she had collapsed in a mess of dry sobs at the base of the birch tree. Her last thoughts had been of guilt and shame.

Moments later she felt Edward sweeping her up onto his lap and the guilt subsided a little as she was cradled in his arms. She was confused as to how he had found her but she didn't question it. She vaguely felt him stand and start to run, taking them far from the small campsite full of so many drained corpses.

After this experience she was no longer sure she could return to Forks and Charlie. She didn't want to hurt him, didn't want to put him in danger just by being near her. She sighed in frustration and Edward looked at her, no doubt wondering where her thoughts had strayed. She tried to give him a reassuring smile but it came out forced and she knew he wouldn't be fooled. She was surprised when he didn't say anything, just continued moving through the dense forest around them, leaving her to her thoughts.

She knew once Charlie found out she was in Forks he would come to the Cullen's house to see her and make sure she was doing well. She wouldn't be able to hid from him forever and even if one person in Forks caught a glimpse of her, Charlie would know. That was one of the disadvantages of small towns like Forks. Unlike big cities, every one knew everything about every one's business. You couldn't be invisible in a small town.

She knew she would have to face him eventually but she was scared of her new need and how fragil she knew he would be considering her strength as a vampire. This is what she had wanted though. She had known it as a human and she knew it now. She had told Edward that if necessary she would vanish from Charlie and Renee for as long as it took to get herself under control. She would go forever if that's what it took to be with him.

She had meant what she said but she hadn't ever really believed it might actually have to be true. She had to gain control of her thirst and quickly because she knew she wouldn't be able to go long without her mom, just as her mom would not be able to go long without her. As for Charlie, he had become a father to her as she lived in Forks and she knew it would hurt her more than she cared to admit if she could never see him again.

It didn't take much longer for them to reach Forks and find themselves standing in front of the Cullen's beautiful house. Bella found herself a bit nervous to be showing up unannounced after having just completed her transformation. She also knew they would be able to tell what she had done by the color of her eyes. A ring of blood red ringing her iris's that gave her away and only made her feel that much more guilty over the situation. She knew that the color would not wear off until the human blood had been used up in her system. She looked over at Edward to see him looking very happy and relieved to finally be home.

She probed out looking for some consolation. Her eyes widened as she heard Edwards velvet voice but it was not aloud. _They wont judge you Bella, they all know the feeling of guilt, all of them have experienced it. They will be there to guide and support you._

"They wont judge you Bella, they all know the feeling of guilt, all of them have experienced it. They will be there to guide and support you." He repeated out loud, apparently unaware she had heard the thoughts first. There was a smile on his face as his memories of their support of him during his own hardships flashed through his mind. Was this what her gift was to be? She could hear him if she wanted to, she wondered if it was possible that he could hear her too if she let him.

_I know. _ She thought and his eyes widened. _But that doesn't make me any less nervous. _She tilted her head for a moment, her mental bubble expanding to envelop the house. A smile flitted across her face. _Alice is here._ She seemed to visibly relax at that thought. Alice was one of the most comforting people Bella knew.

At that thought there was a flurry of activity and Alice was barreling into her with the force to knock over a brick wall. Bella tried hard to keep her balance as she laughed and hugged her new sister-in-law and best friend.

"I missed you!" Alice squealed in her ear, Bella shot her a reproving glance but coudn't seem to wipe the smile off her face at seening Alice again. It was a good thing because seeing her best friend only gave her a bit more confidence to enter the house and greet the rest of the family. She really had missed them no matter what her guilt was doing she wanted to see all of them.

"Okay," she said aloud, "I'm ready, let's go get settled in." Bella slipped her hand into Edwards as he continued to stare at her and they walked up to the door with Alice bounding ahead of them.

* * *

**Alice, haha, I love her!**

**Reviews? Yes please!! ;)**


	4. Old Friends and New Challenges

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight though it would be much more fun if I did :)**

**Edited and re-posted: 1/18/10**

**Chapter 4:**** Old Friends and New Challenges**

It didn't come as a surprise when Carlisle opened the door, Esme at his side, before they even had a chance to knock. Vampire hearing had it's advantages but the Cullen family was one up from that; they had Alice. She had, no doubt, alerted the entire family of their presence with her squeals and crazy bouncing. Jasper was standing at the bottom of the staircase as the three stepped inside. Alice almost knocked over Bella again in her haste to hug their newest family member. Edward sighed softly, she really never would change.

Only Alice would show up unannounced and be so damn friendly. You would think he would have gotten used to it by now. She had done the same thing the first time Bella had met the Cullens; when Bella had been human. Alice had stepped right up and made the most awkward comment she could think of. _Oh! You do smell good. _Edward grimaced at the memory but pulled himself out of his thoughts just in time to be on receiving end of Alice's welcome home hug.

"Alice!" He gasped as she almost toppled him over in her bear hug. For such a pixie figure she sure had one hell of a hug. Of course she had caught him off guard.

"Alice..." Carlisle warned, and she stepped back with a wide grin on her face. Jasper gave them both a smile and placed a hand on Alice's shoulder, they all could feel his calming aura fill the room.

"Welcome home Bella," Esme said softly, greeting her with a much gentler hug, "We have a room made up for the two of you. Emmett and Rosalie will be here in a bit. We thought you might like to take a look around at your new home. Things always have a bit of a different perspective through these new eyes."

"Thank you Esme." Bella replied, she would have been blushing if were possible. She loved the way Esme knew exactly how to make her feel welcome and at home with her vampire family. Edward looked over at Carlisle as he realized his father figure was trying to tell him something important.

_Edward. We have had a lot of vampire activity here recently, a few dead, more injured. Charlie is one of the injured. I am unsure sure how Bella will take this, I think you are the best person to explain to her what happened._ Edward inclined his head slightly, realizing he was definitely the best one to explain what had happened to Charlie. She would want to see him immediately but he knew she had to learn her control first or Charlie may end up worse then he was now.

Bella looked at him curiously, she hadn't missed their little exchange but she hadn't made the effort to hear what Carlisle said. If he had wanted her to know he would have said it aloud. Edward sighed softly, that always had been his downfall. He always forgot how well she paid attention to the details. She noticed the smallest things and that had got him in trouble the first day he had met her.

"Well," Edward started, "we are going to go upstairs and relax for a bit, it's has been a long few days. I will help Bella get settled in." His voice left no room for argument.

Esme smiled at this, nodded, and her, along with Carlisle, drifted off to another part of the house. Alice and Jasper followed them upstairs but turned off to their own room. Before Jasper had slipped into the room Edward caught his attention and motioned for him to follow them.

Alice continued into their room, shutting the door softly behind her. Edward pulled Bella into her new room, while motioning that Jasper should stay outside the door, and she seemed momentarily speechless at the amount of care and consideration that had gone into the decoration for her.

Centered against the wall was a king size bed, made up in snow white sheets and complete with a white canopy and curtains surrounding the bed. Shelves of books took up one wall and music took up the wall opposite the bed along with a very nice stereo system. The floor was carpeted in plush navy blue carpet and the final wall was made up completely of glass. The parts of the wall you could see were white and navy swirls, with more white color than navy so as to not overwhelm the viewer. In the corner, on the wall where the bed was centered was a walk in closet with plenty of clothes, seemingly picked out by Alice, because not much of them looked like things Bella would wear.

Edward watched as his beloved stood motionless at the edge of the room, frozen to the spot it seemed. It took a few minutes but she finally stirred for her speechless state and turned to Edward.

"This room is beautiful," she said softly, "who designed it?"

"Alice and Esme." Edward replied and shrugged, as if it should be obvious enough. Bella smiled.

"Of course, I should have known from all the clothes in the closet. I would never wear half that stuff." She paused and then gave him a quizzical look. "Edward, what was Carlisle telling you earlier? You both seemed pretty serious about it."

Edward mentally checked for Jaspers thoughts and satisfied he was close enough to help him in this conversation he moved to the bed and sat at it's edge.

"Bella, I think you need to sit down while we talk." Edward stated, his gaze steady. He knew Jasper could hear him, hopefully he would know what kind of emotion control would be needed at crucial points. Bella met his gaze warily but moved to sit beside him, sitting cross-legged on their new bed.

"Carlisle was letting me know that there has been a lot of vampire activity here recently..." Edward trailed off uncertainly but picked up again a moment later, "there have been a string of injuries and even a few deaths." Edward could feel the calm start to flow through the room, Jasper must have felt the panic starting to show in Bella's eyes.

"Charlie," the aura of calm intensified as Bella's eyes widened into full out panic mode, "was injured in an attack a few nights back. He is doing fine but is going to have to stay in the hospital with Carlisle for a few more days." Edward continued to watch her warily as the calm aura dulled the full out panic in her eyes. Jasper moved silently into the room and placed a hand on Bella's shoulder. The pain in her eyes dulled even more.

"Edward..." she trailed off for a moment, trying to form a coherent sentence, "Edward... I need to see him... please..." He could see the fear, the panic, in her eyes.

"Bella..." Edward's voice had the undertones of a warning in it, "we have to make sure you can be okay around humans. In general you do well, until there is blood. The hospital is full of different emergencies, the smell of blood there is something that will take over any other thought you have. Like it did in the woods... we will go soon, but only if you are willing to start working now."

Bella nodded quickly and the panic started to fade as the logical options started to make themselves known. Determination took the place of fear and she stood, stepping away from Jasper.

"Okay, let's go now." She was already halfway down the stairs and then Edward was in front of her. She crashed into him and they tumbled down the stairs like boulders down a mountain. Edward pulled them up and held her to him for a moment.

"You don't even know what we are going to do, so let me lead okay. I know you are anxious to see Charlie but you have to trust me okay?" She nodded and relaxed in his arms.

"Carlisle," Edward called softly, and he was at their side, "Bella would like to start now so she can see Charlie soon, would you be willing to help us out."

"Of course we can begin now, I have a shift in a few hours but until then... would you follow me to the kitchen Bella?" Carlisle inquired. Bella moved from Edwards protective embrace and followed Carlisle to the spacious kitchen. Carlisle moved to the freezer and pulled out a air-sealed bag, blood colored. Bella's eyes widened.

"Bella, we are going to start off easy, we have to see what kinds of things you can handle before you can be allowed to go off into Forks as you please. It is quite intriguing that you were able to resist the traffickers as long as you did and if I am informed correctly, you only fed once blood was spilt. This is a very good sign, it will make this steady desensitization process go much quicker, which I know you are pleased about." Carlisle smiled at her as she watched him move around the kitchen, preparing the blood and such. Edward watched from a distance, lowering himself into a chair on on side of the kitchen, out of the way of the Carlisle and Bella.

* * *

Bella looked on as Carlisle prepared her test but her mind was elsewhere. She was still very much caught up in what Edward had told her. She was extremely worried about Charlie and although the panic and fear had been dulled she knew it was still lurking and would resurface the moment she was left to her thoughts.

"Bella," Carlisle tried to get her attention, "Bella." She looked up, startled. She pulled herself together quickly and set her mind to the task of paying attention to Carlisle. He seemed to be satisfied she was listening so he continued on.

"Now, Bella, I would like to you prepare yourself for a moment and when you think you are ready open your eyes. What happens after that is entirely up to you." Bella looked over to where Edward had sat down and realized that he was no longer lounging in the kitchen chair. He had moved to stand behind her without her even noticing. _I must really be out of it to have even lost track of the one person I am almost always hyper-aware of._

She sighed softly. It didn't matter now what he did, what mattered now was her reaction to this test. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep, letting a wave of calm wash over her in an attempt to make the next few minutes easier to withstand. As her eyes fluttered open she could feel Edward tense up behind her and Carlisle was watching her with wary eyes.

After a moment she took a breath. It was unnecessary but it also was the only way for her to test her weaknesses. When the smell of blood, of human blood, hit her nose she could feel something within her start to uncoil and take over. She closed her eyes again, although this time to try and maintain her self control, and took another breath. That smell was the same as the smell in the woods, the smell of the blood pooling on the ground in the dark cover of night.

Her fingers curled tightly around the counter in front of her and there was a distinct scraping sound as the granite top crumbled easily in her grasp.

"Sorry." She breathed out but kept her focus.

She felt something start to change inside of her. Thoughts of that night once again brought out the guilt she had felt in the aftermath and that same smell of human blood that had taken control of her before became a memory she had no desire to relive. Bella opened her eyes and leveled her gaze to Carlisle's, calm and ready for a new challenge. He smiled and she could feel Edward relax behind her. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

She looked down and immediately changed that thought as she studied the crushed rock in the palm of her hand. It was just powder, her eyes lifted in wonder and Carlisle chuckled.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wreck the counter or anything..." Carlisle just waved his hand in dismissal.

At that moment Bella heard a low growl start to build in the back of Edwards throat. She turned to him but he was already across the house and out the door before she had time to ask what was wrong. Then came his angry angelic voice, indignant at whomever had decided to show up to the Cullens.

"You know I can hear those thoughts of yours a mile away and it would be nice if you could keep them to yourself." Edward stated flatly, stepping towards the wolf standing in his front yard. Bella stepped outside then and took hold of Edwards hand.

"Edward what is going on..?" She inquired and then her gaze found the wolf and she was gone from Edwards side, sprinting to her friend. Excitement and elation coursed through her veins as she plopped herself down cross-legged in front of one of her oldest friends in Forks, Jacob Black.

He looked at her with those intelligent eyes and whimpered, nudging her gently with his wet nose. Laughing she threw her arms around him, the hair on his back bristled a bit at this but he held still. When she finally let go he gave her a long look and then darted into the brush only to return a moment later a tall, muscular young man in a pair of loose gray sweatpants. Just the same as she remembered him...

* * *

**Hope your enjoying the story so far!! I am always up for suggestions on plot and whatnot so let me know!! :)**

**Reviews? You know you want tooo!!  
**


	5. Sometimes Things Don't Work Out

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them, I have already added them to my birthday wish list!! :)**

**Edited and re-posted: 1/18/10**

**Chapter 5: Sometimes Things Don't Work Out**

"Oh Jacob! I missed you!" She breathed, throwing her arms around him again as he strolled up. He tensed and she felt his arms pushing her back, holding her at an arms length.

"You reek Bella. Just like this new 'family' of yours." Jacob wrinkled his nose at her and she could feel her face fall. She stepped back and crossed her arms.

"Is that all you came here for Jacob," her voice cold, deadly, "to tell me I smell?" Jacob lifted his hands in a surrender position and his jokers grin returned. She felt Edward at her back and turned to him quickly before he could run Jacob off.

"Edward, ten minutes and then you can come back." He stared at her incredulously, looking every bit as tense and confused as she felt, but after a moment his shoulders fell and he backed up to the house, standing in the window. He made it entirely clear he would be watching and listening. She sighed, frustrated at the tension between the two most important people in her life.

"Bella..." Jacob looked at her questioningly. She sighed and focused back on her friend and confidant.

"I'm sorry Jacob. It is just so very frustrating to me that you two cannot seem to get along. The two most important people in my life... I am glad you are here though and I did miss you while I was away. How are things on the reservation?" Jacob moved towards her and sat down looking up at her expectantly. She smiled and folded herself down to the ground next to him.

"The res' is alright. Pretty much the same as when you left it, Sam and I are not getting along so well. I just knew with the treaty that they would never let you cross the line so I needed to come see for myself if you had made it back... and tell you about the _activity_ we have had in these parts recently." She lifted an eyebrow at his emphasis on activity and waited a moment to see if he would continue. When he didn't she took the lead.

"Well Edward did tell me there has been a lot of vampire activity in Forks since we left. He also said Charlie was injured in one of the attacks." Jacob seemed surprised she knew as much as she did and she saw his eyes flick behind her and back.

"Well yes... that was some of what I wanted to tell you but I also want to tell you that last night I went hunting for that... that... _monster_ that hurt your dad. I found her without a problem but I couldn't kill her. She seemed to know me, she knew my name, your name, the Cullens and she left me with a warning." Jacob looked at her for moment and then continued.

"She said to relay to you: 'Mate for mate, I am coming for you Bella.' and then she was gone. I tried so hard to catch her but she was fast, Bella, she was..." But Jacob was cut off as Edward was sweeping her up in his arms and walking back to the house.

"Edward! Put me down!" She demanded loudly, "If you don't put me down Jacob gets to come inside!" Edward froze, glaring down at her. She quickly pried herself from his stone grasp and turned back to Jacob. He was right behind Edward.

"I'm sorry Jacob, you were saying, before we were so rudely interrupted?" She threw a dirty look at Edward. Edward just glared sulkily across the lawn.

"I just..." his eyes flicked warily to Edward, he cleared his throat, "as I chased her, trying to catch up, to kill her, I saw another vampire join her. She isn't alone on this Bella and I wanted..."

"No." Edwards voice cut Jacob off before he could finish his sentence. "We do not need some mutt like you, she has a family that can protect her. She has _me _to protect her." Jacob's eyes flashed in anger but he ignored Edwards statement.

"... to help in the hunt, I want to make sure you will be safe." He finished quietly, a smug look on his face at Edwards, once again, glaring features.

"Jacob..." she trailed off, trying to find find the right words, "they will kick you off the reservation if you help me, you will be punished for having even come here." She could see the hurt in his eyes at her words.

"Jake..." she tried again, reverting back to what she had called him all during Edwards disappearance last year, "I appreciate the offer but I cannot have you getting hurt." His eyes again grew angry and he took a step back, folding his arms across is broad chest.

"I am not a fragile _child_ anymore Bella and I will not be treated like one. The wolves are putting up their own defenses and we will be hunting these_ vampires _whether you like it or not. I did not solely come here to speak to you and since you are just as _stubborn_ as you have always been I will need to speak to Carlisle." Jacob spoke quickly in a detached tone. At his name Carlisle appeared in the doorway. As he stepped outside Bella turned from Jacob and buried her face in Edwards shoulder. His arms snaked around her and he tugged her towards the door.

* * *

"Jacob." Carlisle's warm voice greeted their visitor. "We have a lot to discuss. Please come in." Edward and Bella had vanished into the house so Jacob followed Carlisle to the family dining room where so many meetings had already taken place. As they took their places Jacob pulled a piece of paper from the waistband of his sweats and laid it on the table. It was blank with two separate, solid, black lines on the bottom of the page.

"I spoke to my father, as we discussed, about changing the treaty for these 'special' circumstances. It took him longer than I would have liked but the recent deaths seem to have convinced him to drop our boundaries and work together, at least until our common enemy has been destroyed." Jacob finished with a menacing grin.

"You know Jacob that I am never in favor of killing another creature but when it involves my family's protection, some things just cannot be helped. I cannot express the gratitude I have in you convincing your father to agree to this change and I promise that once this threat is gone, things can return to the way they were." Carlisle pulled out a pen from his pocket and Jacob placed the paper in front of him. Carlisle began to write.

_A Temporary Change to the Treaty Between the Cullen Clan and the Quileute Tribe._

_ Let it be known that this change was requested by Carlisle Cullen, head of the Cullen Clan, and was accepted by William Black, Elder of the Quileute Tribe._

_ The terms of this change are as follows:_

_ 1. The original treaty states that the Cullen family is allowed peaceful residence in Forks, Washington as long as they uphold the rules of staying off the lands of the Quileute Tribe and keep to their diet of the blood of animals. Should any member of the Cullen family take part in the death of a human being or step foot on Quileute lands, the treaty is void and the Cullen family is no longer welcome in Forks, Washington._

_ 2. As long as Victoria and her vampire clan remain alive; threatening, maiming, and killing the citizens of Forks, Washington, the law keeping the Cullen Clan and Quileute Tribe apart will not be in effect and the two groups will be working together in a greater cause; the protection of human life._

_Victoria and her vampire clan have been destroyed, or otherwise removed from Forks, Washington, this change will no longer be in effect and the previous treaty laws will, once again, be in effect indefinitely._

_ This ends the terms of the changes made to the Treaty between the Cullen Clan and Quileute Tribe. These changes will be signed by the Carlisle Cullen, head of the Cullen Clan, and Jacob Black, direct descendent of William Black, Elder of the Quileute Tribe._

* * *

Carlisle placed his pen slowly on the table as he re-read the temporary contract he had written up and then he placed the paper in front of Jacob for his inspection. Nodding, Jacob took the pen and signed the document. Taking the pen from Jacob, Carlisle signed the document as well and then he stood, vanishing from the room momentarily. When he returned he held in his hand a stamp machine. He placed it at the top of the page and pressed down. Neatly printed at the top of the page was the current date and time.

"I truly appreciate your help Jacob. We are going to need all the help we can get to stop her." Carlisle thought about shaking Jacob's hand but then thought better of it and settled on a smile.

"Her... and she is named Victoria. Well Victoria... better watch your back because we are coming for you." Jacob replied in an almost whisper, that predatory grin on his face again. That grin never looked quite right on Jacob's face but Carlisle had seen so many years now that to him Jacob was very much still a child, still young. Jacob stood then and moved away from the table, rolling and tying string around the new temporary change to the treaty. Carlisle watched as he slipped it into the wasteband of his sweats again and then led him to the front door.

"Oh and Jacob, since the Elders refuse to step foot here, would you be willing to find a meeting point for us? We need to discuss our plan to stop Victoria."

"Yep, I will talk to my dad as soon as I get home and I will show him the treaty as well."

"Thank you Jacob. I would imagine we will be seeing each other very soon." And then Jacob was gone, without a backward glance, into the woods. Carlisle closed the door and moved a little farther into the house. He sank to the piano bench with his head in his hands. Then she was there and a smile touched his lips.

"Esme..." He breathed. She put her arms around him and he unfolded himself to pull her closer. His wife, his beloved. As he breathed in her scent he could feel himself relaxing under her touch. He knew she was worried about the future, about Victoria and Bella. She refused to believe she could lose her newest daughter in this fight but Alice had seen it both ways, it all depended on Bella. What her choice would be.

"I despise the thought of having to destroy another creature." Carlisle sighed. Esme placed a finger under his chin and lifted his pained gaze to meet her calm one.

"We both do but this is not death for the sake of death. She is threatening our family, our children. We both know that they are the most important part of our lives. I will do anything to keep them safe. That is why we must take a life, to protect them. I wont lose another child, not when we can save her." As he listened to the passion in her voice, the strength, he smiled. He knew she was right, their children's protection was what was most important, he never doubted that for a moment. He, like Esme, would do anything to keep them safe. He just wished there was some other way. He pulled her close again, hugging her tightly and then he released her. He stood up and held out a hand to her. Her eyes were wary but she gently placed her hand in his.

Carlisle pulled her up to him and snaked an arm around her waist, lifting her hand to his shoulder. Then they were turning gracefully through the room. They could have been floating to the unsuspecting observer. The picture of grace and beauty as the moved and whispered quietly to each other...

* * *

**Awww :) I love leaving on such a wonderful note... well except the upcoming war with the dreaded Victoria. Hmm... **

**Reviews?? Pretty please? :)**


	6. Heated Discussions

**Wow, so I haven't written on this in a while, I tend to get distracted with all the different stories I have going on my head but now I am writing again :) I ask for forgiveness as far as the long absence goes!!**

**Disclaimer:**** Under no circumstances have I ever, nor will I ever, own Twilight. *tear***

**Rated M:**** Hey we finally got there!! Rated M for... well... some Bella/Edward action. If you don't want to read this chapter you probably wont miss much, if there is anything super important I will sum it up at the beginning of the next chapter. :) Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 6:**** Heated Discussions**

"Bella, love, the wolves can take care of themselves..." Edward looked worriedly at the frozen statue his beloved had become once they had made it upstairs. She hadn't moved in hours and nothing he said warranted a reaction from her. He moved between her and the glass wall in front of her and reached up tentatively to touch her cheek. He could feel her body respond immediately, involuntarily, leaning into his touch. This seemed to wake her from her frozen state. He tried again to convince her.

"Victoria is no match for us love and she can't hurt you now." She stepped away from him and hid her eyes. Even changed, she was too easy to read, he knew that bothered her in moments like these.

"I'm not worried about me," she insisted, her voice barely a whisper, "those stupid teenage boys think they can take on Victoria! They are careless and she... she is... dangerous." Her voice broke on the last word. Her human memories may have faded with her new eyes but the fear Victoria seemed to hold over her had not faded. Edward wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"I know you don't want Jacob hurt, he is your best friend, wolf or not, but he has his own will and he has made his choice. Let us do what we can now to protect him okay?" He could feel her relax into his embrace and he pulled her closer against him.

"Edward..." She whispered, a new emotion flooding her tone. She turned then, in a blur of motion and her lips were soft on his. His mind went blank, the urgency of her touch was not lost on him. They were both strong enough now, there was no fear or holding back. He was quick to respond, pushing her back to the bed and rolling her on top of him. Their lips never once separated.

Her kisses were like fire, burning his lips. She moved, kissing down his jaw to his neck and then she slowly undid the buttons of his white shirt. She continued her kisses down his chest leaving a trail of heat. He reached down and pulled her up to kiss her again. Breaking their kiss for only a moment he pulled her shirt over her head. Her eyes smouldered, the heat and desire plain to see and then her lips captured his again, pushing out any other thought he may have had.

She had his khaki shorts off in a flash and she slid out of her jeans before he could move to do so himself. She grinned at him and his answering smile was brilliant. Both of them were breathing harder now, their breathing irregular as they kept as much of their bodies touching as was possible.

She slowed their kisses down to an almost painful pace and with another blur of movement he flipped them over so he was holding himself above her. She gasped and arched up to keep as much of their bodies touching as she could. He smirked and lifted away from her just for a moment. He watched as her eyes turned to slits and she growled at him in playful anger. She lifted her head to reclaim his lips and swiftly pulled him back down to her.

His mind blanked again, focused only on the pleasure of her burning kisses. A low growl rumbled through his chest and he felt her wrap her legs around his waist. He released her lips for a moment and his lips moved slowly down her neck to her breast. His teeth nipped at the soft skin there while one hand busied itself with her other breast. He was rewarded with a hiss of pleasure from her. He removed his hand then to slide it slowly down the flat planes of her stomach. She gasped and arched against him as his fingers found their mark.

It didn't take long for him to bring her to the edge but she tugged his hand back before she could tumble over it. She tightened her legs around his waist and he tugged her closer to him as her lips found a sensitive spot at his neck. He gasp softly and he could feel her smile against his neck as she kissed him.

She pulled back then, her eyes meeting his as he positioned himself. He watched as her eyes rolled back into her head when he pushed into her. They were like to puzzle pieces, made for each other, perfect in ever way. He moaned in her ear as he pushed again and again, getting deeper with each thrust.

"You know" Bella pulled away from his kisses, breathless as he continued to push into her, "we could go at this all day. We wont get tired or have to sleep or eat..." Her eyes brightened and her grin was infectious. Edward had of course already known this. He laughed and they were silent for a moment as the wave of pleasure that came from the new movement rolled over them.

"You already knew that." She accused, the strength behind the accusation was weak though, it was hard to concentrate on what they were talking about. He laughed again and captured her lips with his, effectively ending the conversation.

It had also become impossible to keep track of the time anymore. The sun had set at some point and once it was gone the darkness gave no indication of time for them. Only as the sky once again lightened did the responsibilities they had start to surface again. Edward pulled her against him tightly as they climaxed together for the last time before theywould have to dress and face the coming battle.

He heard her sigh and looked down, questioning. She grinned in contentment and cuddled into him.

"We should do that more often." She offered as an explanation of her sigh. She knew how hard it was for him not being able to hear her thoughts as he could with everyone else. Although, he mused, maybe he could if he asked. Maybe she would let him.

"Bella," he started quietly, she looked at him, "I know we have yet to look into this gift of yours but I have heard your thoughts when you allow it, do you think it's possible to do that again?" The words flooded out in a rush. He was embarrassed to ask really. She smiled as she realized what he was asking for and then he could hear.

She showed him her favorite memories and how she had felt when she had first met him. How it had been to love him all night as they had. He closed his eyes, a low growl starting in his chest and before he could stop himself he kissed her again. The thoughts abruptly stopped.

"Sorry." She mumbled into his kisses, "It's hard to concentrate on kissing you and letting you hear my thoughts. He laughed and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her and just taking in the essence of his beloved.

"That's quite alright. I just couldn't help myself. We have plenty of time to practice." He watched her answering smile at that and he tightened his hold on her.

"So maybe we should get dressed sometime today?" She inquired.

"Well..." She laughed at his hesitation. He wasn't sure he was quite ready to let her go but he slowly unlocked his arms and moved to get off the bed. She had him in an iron tight hug then so he couldn't move. He was going to have to get used to the whole her being stronger then him thing at some point.

"Bella love, we have tomorrow night or day and every night after that." He reminded her gently and she reluctantly let him go. He chuckled and stood to find some new clothes for the rest of the day.

It didn't take long to find a loose pair of jeans and a deep blue button up shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. What surprised him was what Bella chose to wear. She walked out of Alice's gift of a walk in closet and he stopped where he was, staring unabashed at her. She stopped when she registered his gaze.

"What?" She asked, sounding very self conscious. She had chosen a deep blue blouse that v necked low, shaping perfectly to her breasts and flowing down her smooth stomach. Her lower half was no less impressive. She had on a pair on cut off jean shorts and strappy sandals. Her legs were long, pale, and perfectly muscled. She was showing just enough skin to bring some very interesting images and desires to the forefront of his mind. He grinned and moved to wrap his arms around her.

"You look stunning are you trying to make me stay in bed all day with you?" His voice came out low, laced with the darker tones of desire. She shivered under his touch and when he moved to see her face once more she no longer look so unsure of herself. She kissed him, burning his lips again and then she whirled away, darting out the door in a blur. The cold lonely feeling that replaced her lips made him growl and he was after her in a moment. He caught up to her in the living room with the rest of his family. He glared at her as her eyes danced with amusement.

Then there was an unexpected barrage of images flooded his mind, mostly of last night. It took all of his will power to to grab her right there in front of his family. He could barely compose his face into a more appropriate expression once the shock wore off. He laced his fingers through hers and tried his best to look indifferent although he was pretty sure she could here his twisted up thoughts at the moment so the charade was mostly for his family.

It seemed once he had composed himself the game was no longer as fun for his beloved and so the images faded and she grinned at him apologetically. He squeezed her hand gently and then moved with her over to the piano on the other side of a large front had been awhile since he had last played considering the last week had been spent with Bella's transformation and subsequent recovery from the traffickers. He started out with her lullaby and then flowed the piece into the song he had written for Esme so many years ago. He could hear the joy in her thoughts as she moved about the house listening to him play.

Then the notes faded into something new, a softer melody at first and then it slowly grew into something more powerful. As the notes laid themselves out in his head he realized what this particular new piece reminded him of. This song laid out the development of his love for Bella. It incorporated the emotional and physical need he felt for her. She was his everything. He smiled as the notes continued to flow. Emmett looked up at the two them at the piano.

_Even to me that song is feeling very personal, I feel like im intruding just being in the room. I can guess what your composing there._ Emmett's laughter broke through the flow of music and Edward laughed with him. He ended the song with a flourish and then pulled Bella into his arms still chuckling. Bella just looked at him, a bit bewildered. Understanding dawned in her eyes as she pushed to hear his thoughts again. She turned to look at Emmett.

"Nice Emmett." He looked at her in surprise and then he looked at Edward. All he could do was smile, but he offered no explanation to his bigger brother, he just held her in his arms. He was content where he was and enjoying Emmett's confusion at Bella's comment.

**Alright guys!! This chapter is semi short. I have more to write in the next one so get ready!!! Lots of planning for Victoria's return :) and hopefully a good fight or two!! Oh and on your way out you could be _awesome_ and click that pretty review button down there!!! Love to hear from ya'll. 3**


	7. Strategies

**Disclaimer:**** Under no circumstances have I ever, nor will I ever, own Twilight. *tear***

**Chapter 7:**** Strategies**

The week progressed without a hitch, Bella had been working with Carlisle very closely to learn the control necessary to see Charlie. She was kept updated on his condition whenever Carlisle went in for a shift at the hospital. But, as was to be expected, she was anxious and growing more so as the days progressed and Carlisle still refused to let her see her father. At some point she was considering different plans to just sneak out and check on him, make sure he was okay but it was like Edward already knew this. He never left her side and if he did Alice would take his place.

This was extremely frustrating for her as well because it made her feel like she was being babysat, just like when she was human. The days had blurred as the two of them and Carlisle kept her busy through her days. Monday had blurred right into Friday and she was standing in a dressing room in Seattle with Alice in the one next to her chattering away about some dress she was trying on.

"Oh Bella, your going to love it! I can't imagine what Jasper will say. Of course he never says much, but I know. Did you know his favorite color is green? This will be perfect, deep green and short enough to make some serious suggestions," she giggled and Bella rolled her eyes, she could almost picture Alice wiggling her thin eyebrows at that statement, "come out here and tell me what you think!" She sighed but did not refuse Alice's request. It was pretty much impossible to refuse Alice anything, especially when she was so excited about something.

"Don't be so glum silly!" She exclaimed as Bella stepped out of the dressing room to approve her dress. It was stunning, that couldn't be denied and only made more so with Alice in it. Alice could pull off rags and look like a supermodel so this was almost over the top gorgeous on her pixie figure. The dress sported thin black straps and made her legs look about ten times longer then they really were. That was probably because the dress was so short. It covered her butt but barely and if she bent over in anyway it would have been a lost cause. The dress fit snugly around her petite waist and flared out gradually. It was a deep green but held no laces or decorations. It was a perfect accentuation Alices pale beauty.

"It's gorgeous. Jasper is definitely going to freak out when he sees this dress on you Alice!" She grinned and then slipped back into her own dressing room while Bella turned back to try on the next dress Alice had picked out for her. She wasn't sure why Alice was so adamant on buying her more clothes, she had already filled her closet with all sorts of outfits Bella knew she would never wear.

Once they had tried on the rest of Alice's choices, Alice went to the register with a pile of clothes in her arms which included the green dress. They would have been in Seattle all day but tonight was the strategy meeting that was being held with the Elders and the wolves of the Quileute tribe and Bella had refused to miss it. She wanted to talk to Jake about what had happened the other day and apologize. She knew there was no way Jacob would not fight and she didn't want to be angry with him when he was going to be in so much danger.

Although a normal trip back to Forks would have taken around 3 and a half hours Alice and Bella returned in only an hour. One of the benefits of driving fast and avoiding the law enforcement that they passed. It was useful having Alice know when they would pass a cop on the highway so she could slow down. When they arrived Alice had Bella go into the house and make sure Jasper wasn't right inside the door so that she could drag everything upstairs and hide the dress. It was actually pretty comical watching pixie Alice walk in the house with bags piled up higher than her head. Of course it weighed close to nothing for her but it was funny to watch none the less.

Bella then moved around the house, looking for some sign of her family. When she got to the kitchen she found a note directing her and Alice to make their way to the baseball field to meet them. Alice would have to lead because the only time Bella had been there was when she was human and her memories were fuzzy on how to get there exactly. Alice was downstairs in a flash and the two set off for the field.

* * *

Edward hadn't done much today, mostly just discussed the coming night with Carlisle and waited for his beloved to come home. Alice had somehow roped her into going shopping with her in Seattle again. That girl truly was addicted to fashion and clothes, it was sad really. He had tried to no avail to sooth Carlisle's anxieties about the next week. Carlisle's every thought was saturated in the unhappiness he felt at the upcoming battle. He truly detested hurting another creature, no matter who they were or what they did but he knew it was necessary to protect his family. That was the only reason he allowed this strategy meeting to continue, why he was willing to fight.

The girls hadn't returned before they had to start towards the field so the rest of them decided to leave a note and head to the field. It was a quick run but Edward couldn't help but enjoy the elation he always felt when running. It was relaxing and yet exhilarating, something he knew he would never tire of.

When they arrived the Elders and the wolf pack were already there. It was obvious just in their formation that there trust of the vampire clan was almost non-existant. Their thoughts only helped to prove that theory.

The wolves had set themselves up in a close semi-circle, close enough to provide an adequate boundary but spread out enough to cover all sides except their retreat. Behind them were the Quileute elders, Billy Black having a wheel chair and the other Elders having had chairs brought for them. They were not a young group and standing for any length of time wouldn't have worked well for them.

Edward signalled for his family to spread out in a line in front of the wolves, keeping a safe distance, not wanting them to take any action as offensive or threatening. Once they had lined up Edward listened closer to the wolves. All of them were looking to Sam, their leader and obvious spokesperson for them. Focusing on the thoughts of the lead wolf Edward opened his mouth to speak Sam's words.

"We apologize for the formation, we will not change into human form and I hope you understand the protection of our people is necessary." Edwards voice was detached as he relayed the information to his family. Carlisle took a small step forward.

"Of course. We would like you to be as comfortable as possible. However that must be done, by all means, we hold no judgments." Sam nodded his head in acceptance and Edward spoke again.

"Thank you for the understanding. The Elders wish to ask what your family's plans were concerning the upcoming-" his words cut off and both Sam and Edward turned to look into the trees where Alice and Bella were emerging. Alice waved and smiled, moving to Jaspers side while Bella stook next to Edward.

"Apologies for our tardiness, shopping takes up quite a bit of time." Alice commented in a chiper voice. Edward rolled his eyes and Sam just looked at her, his eyes betraying his confusion at her words. Edward opened his mouth again.

"That is... quite alright." Was Sam's confused reply, "As I was saying... upcoming battle." Carlisle smiled again and stepped back while Japer stepped forward.

"That will be under my jurisdiction actually. I spent over a century of my vampire life fighting newborns and matured vampires and am the most experienced in this matter." Sam again nodded at his words.

_We wish to speak to you as well Edward._ Edward froze and turned his attention to the thought that had mentioned his name. It had originated from Billy Black.

_You don't need to speak aloud, just listen please. _Edward nodded infinitesimally and Billy's thoughts continued. Bella had seen his movements though, always the observant one and Edward was almost certain she would listen through the medium of his thoughts. Jasper had stepped in between the two groups by then and was demonstrating his explanations. None of the three in this secret conversation was paying any attention.

_We made an agreement with the wolves to let them speak for us and I will allow them to do that. I made that agreement knowing full well you would listen if I needed you to. _Edward nodded again, he kept his eyes on Jasper, as though he were agreeing with what he was explaining. He knew Billy would take that as acceptance. The thoughts continued.

_I am not about to plan for injuries to the wolf pack, the thoughts of what could happen are a little to painful for us even if they are inevitable. I would ask that you inquire of Carlisle if he would be willing to doctor our boys should there be any... major... injuries. _Edward nodded again in agreement. _I would also ask, does Victoria know of our little pact? _Edward moved his head one way and then slowly the other way to answer no. He could hear Billy's relief at this. _So the wolf pack will be something they are unprepared for? Well that calms some of my fears anyway. _Edward smiled at that. _Thank you Edward. _ Then Billy's thoughts focused on Jasper's explanations again.

As Jasper explained, he had each of the Cullen family members practice with him. They didn't wrap up until around 4 in the morning. Jasper stepped back into line once he was done and looked to Carlisle. As head of the family he stepped forward.

"We will be here tomorrow night too, you are welcome to return and watch."

"We will be here." Edward answered for Sam. Carlisle nodded and all but one of the wolves backed up to the Elders and three of the boys shifted to their human forms to carry the men back to the reservation. The wolves never turned their backs to the family until they were well into the woods. Still one of the wolves remained and Edward could hear the thoughts of Quil and Embry in the forest waiting for Jacob to turn and leave with the pack.

He instead took a step forward, looking right at Bella.

_Bella..._ He thought and Edward turned to her.

"He wants to talk to you, apologize if I am hearing correctly." She looked up at him and smiled.

"I know, I'm listening too." She whispered softly. Edward shrugged and watched as she moved towards Jacob.

"I'm sorry too Jake... I didn't mean to order you around and I know you are going to make your own decisions, I just worry about you. Your my best friend..." Edward couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out when Jacob huffed at her words. Bella turned her head to glare at him for a moment. He smiled apologetically and she turned back to Jacob.

_Well I'm still sorry that I upset you but I can't just sit back and watch my brothers fight without me. It just doesn't work that way. I worry just as much about you, I know it's hard for both of us, your my best friend too._ He shifted then and in a few seconds he was standing, back turned to her as he pulled on his black shorts. He turned around then and stepped towards Bella with his arms out. Edward watched as she ran to hug him a pang of jealously in his heart. Best friends or not, they had a history and it was hard to watch.

"You stink Bells." Jacob wrinkled his nose and she laughed at his words pulling away slightly with the same look.

"Yeah well so do you Jake." They were laughing then at the irony of the situation. Jacob looked at her apologetically then.

"Well... I kinda gotta go but I'll call ya okay?" She smiled, a grin she saved just for her best friend and again Edward felt that pang. He hid his feelings on the matter well though. He didn't want to hurt her or make her upset.

"Alright. I will see you tomorrow of course!" He smiled at her comment and then he was running to the woods. He was gone in an instant. Bella turned back to Edward with a smile and when she reached him again she slipped her hand into his glancing up into his eyes. They ran home together, keeping pace with each other. He could feel, she was not in too much of a hurry and he enjoyed the time alone as they ran in silence back home.

-------------------

**Suggestions, questions, concerns? :) Reviews? hehe. Hope your enjoying the story!!**


	8. Reuniting

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Twilight characters but still writing about them!! :)**

**Okay so, reallly long chapter... at least compared to my other ones... I just couldn't stop!! :) Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 8:**** Reuniting**

When they returned to the house all the lights were on, bathing the surrounding yard in the pale yellow light. Bella looked up at him in confusion but they entered the house quickly to find out what was going on.

Upon entering the house they were greeted with the entire Cullen family frozen throughout the room. It was as if they had been moving about their own activities and something had surprised them into shock. Edward could feel the panic just as much as he could hear it in their thoughts.

_We are going to lose someone... _was Emmett's somber thought, always straight to the point.

_My children... _Esme looked as though she would be crying if she had the ability.

_This was to protect my family and now I don't know what to do... _Carlisle was looking every bit of his three hundred year in that moment.

_I didn't see, I didn't know, can we even change this??? _Alice was distraught, feeling guilty that her gift had failed them until now.

_Emmett and I should leave, I can't lose him... _Rosalie seemed to finally be thinking about something not involved with her own beauty.

_Edward. Alice saw the battle... we aren't going to come back whole and she can't see who is. It's just a funeral and everyone is there, the Quileute's and our family. The wolves made the vision vanish, she is feeling absolutely awful that she can't do anything, she wont even let me touch her._

Edward looked at Jasper and nodded. He knew this would kill them if it was one of their own but now was not the time to freeze up. They had to keep training and working or they would lose more than one.

"Alice." She flinched as his voice rang in the too silent house. He moved to her side and she flinched away from him again but didn't move any more than that. He place a comforting hand on her shoulder and she collapsed into his arms. She was shaking, her whole body shuddering and then Jasper was taking her in his arms, shooting him a grateful glance. At least she wasn't frozen anymore and at that the rest of the family started moving, Esme moved to the couch where Alice was cuddled up against Jasper, Emmett pulled Rose onto his lap and Carlisle beckoned for Bella to take a seat on one of the couches.

Edward moved to kneel in front of Alice, she had stopped shaking but he was pretty sure that was the doing of Jaspers calming aura moving through the room. It was helping everyone cope really. He took one of her hands, concern and determination in his eyes.

"Alice," he started in a whisper, "I need you to tell me what you saw, it could help us change this around. You know better than anyone that your visions are subjective, the future can always change." Jasper kept his eyes on Alice as Edward spoke. He kept the calm feeling focused as much as he could on her, rubbing soothing circles into her back. It took almost ten minutes for Alice to finally stir, she turned slowly to face her brother, her eyes full of unspoken, and undeserved, guilt. She was truly berating herself for something she couldn't control.

"I was just scanning..." She took a deep breath, "I was just checking, I have been doing so about twice a day, just to be cautious. I saw bits and pieces of the battle, it's hard with the wolves involved. Then as I looked farther I saw the funeral, it was visible for only a second and I knew our family was there and then the wolves were because everything vanished. It was so vague, so hard to see who of us was there." She grimaced in frustration. The wolves made it impossible for her to know who had been killed or even how to prevent it. Edward could feel Jaspers wave of calm again as it washed through the room.

"Have you seen any other changes?" He asked quietly. She shook her head and then moved to bury her face in Jasper's shirt. Edward sighed softly, stood and moved to Bella's side.

"Well for now all we can do is keep training, Jasper is our best bet on keeping up with Victoria so we have to continue with his teachings. We still do not know when, who, or if this death will occur so we need to keep moving." Carlisle nodded and then stood from his chair, still looking entirely too old for his youthful features. The burden of his lifetime was weighing on him heavily.

"Carlisle?" Edward stopped him before he left, Carlisle turned with a questioning look, "Could you and I talk for a few minutes?" He nodded slowly and moved to Edwards side.

_Should they hear this? _Was his mental question. Edward shook his head minutely, clearly a no.

_We can go for a run if you so prefer._

"May I join you?" Bella whispered, knowing full well the rest of the family would hear her anyway, "I mean I do know all about this as well." Esme looked at the trio, confusion in her eyes. Edward contemplated this for a moment. She did have a point and she could probably hear what he was thinking anyway. She smiled at that thought and he shook his head, frowning at her for butting in on his contemplations. She shrugged her apologies. She knew she could go, he wouldn't stop her. She smiled up at him and slipped her hand in his as Carlisle just stared at them in open confusion.

"Shall we?" He asked politely. Edward smiled and led the way out with Bella in tow. He didn't run too far but they did run in silence until he came to a stop about 20 miles out from the house. Carlisle still looked very confused when they stopped but he seemed to be trying to come up with theories.

"I am extremely curious... but I sense we have more important matters to discuss before I think about bringing that up."

"Yes well, when we were training Billy Black caught my attention. The wolves did say that the Elder's would not speak to us but Billy knew he could get around it by conversing with me through his thoughts. The reason I am bringing this up to you is because he asked a favor of you. He didn't necessarily want to plan for injuries but if there are, the boys can't really head to the nearest hospital, especially at the temperatures they run on. They would immediately be put in emergency care or something of the sort. Billy wanted me to inquire if you would be willing to doctor the boys should any of them have major injuries." Edward had already known the answer when Billy had asked, Carlisle's compassion extended to the ends of the earth. It didn't matter who you were, or what you were, he cared for all living creatures so his answer didn't surprise Edward.

"I'm sure you already know this, but I would be happy to take care of any major injuries if, God forbid, any should occur. You will let Billy know tomorrow night?"

"Of course." Edward responded with a smile. Carlisle's eyes flickered to Bella again in curiosity and she grinned.

"Carlisle, would you like to hear about what I have learned so far concerning my gift?" Her voice was pleasant, teasing almost. Edward laughed at the way Carlisle's face lit up at her offer. Bella's grin widened.

"I will take that as a resounding yes. Edward, love, will you help me for a moment? I need you to... participate in this as well, so he understands." Carlisle looked extremely confused then and Edward heard her laugh again next to him.

"I would much rather show you then tell you." She offered as an explanation for her behavior. Carlisle shrugged.

"Carlisle would you please think whatever questions you have, don't say anything aloud."

_How will Edward help?_ Was the first question.

"I suppose using Edward doesn't help because he _can_ hear your thoughts. Well I suppose I will just have to work without him. Next."

_Can you hear my thoughts? Like Edward can? _He inquired.

_Yes I can hear your thoughts, like Edward. Unlike Edward, I can respond by placing my thoughts in your head._ Edward listened as Bella's mental voice floated in Carlisle's head. He couldn't help it this time, he started cracking up.

"Your expression right now, Carlisle, is priceless." Carlisle looked at him for a moment and then looked back at Bella.

_Can Edward hear your thoughts now? _He was nothing if not thorough, even in the face of such a discovery.

_Only if I wish him too. I have... it's like this protective bubble, around me and I am still learning how to pull it away from my body entirely. It's not easy, self preservation you know._ Carlisle nodded, this did make sense, they all had the need for self preservation. Mentally it is almost impossible to get rid of that completely. It is human nature, or vampire nature if that is preferred.

_Shall we head home then? _Edward inquired of his beloved. She smiled at him and Carlisle just looked between the two of them, back and forth.

"We shall." She responded. Carlisle shook his head, not sure what was going on.

"Emmett is going to hate that. You two can have whole conversations in your heads now. I think it's fascinating though, maybe we could test your gift out over the next week. It may come in handy with Victoria." Bella shuddered at the name and Edward put his arm around in shoulder in silent comfort. Even as strong a newborn as Bella was, it seemed Victoria still continued to be her number one fear.

* * *

The week passed quickly, with training at night, working on her gift, and her tolerance for blood in the day. Jasper had become somewhat frustrated at how quickly she adjusted to the smell of blood and what it did to her body. She didn't want to upset him but she wasn't sure what she had done wrong.

Alice had told her it was because for all his life Jasper had believed the bloodlust to be a fact of the vampire life and that she was changing that belief. It was tough for him but he would come to terms with her case in time.

As the week progress Edward was becoming more and more anxious to the point where she could not be around him, alone, for any longer than necessary. His emotions made her on edge and very nervous. Fortunately for her, she had so much to do, for the nights and daytimes that she was able to keep a distance for the week.

After the incident with Alice and the heavy cloud of knowing that they were going to lose someone in the battle, Alice had grown more and more distant as she tried, without success, to identify the death. She had become little more than a shell of her normal bouncy self. Bella had tried to drag her out of it but Alice was extremely stubborn and Jasper had promised to keep trying when Bella had given up in defeat.

Alice had announced only one other thing after her funeral vision. Saturday, well tomorrow now, was the day and for Bella that meant today was the day to ask Carlisle for a favor.

It was only about 3 in the morning on Friday when she finally got up the nerve to find Carlisle and of course he sitting behind the desk in his study with a large volume in his hands, eyes scanning the pages quickly. The door was open so she decided to knock, although she was certain he was well aware of her presence.

"Bella," he looked up with a warm smile and closed the book, placing it on the desk, "please come in, sit down." She smiled shyly. She was still nervous for his answer but it was necessary. She sat down and tried to relax, it was harder than it should have been.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle inquired, no doubt picking up on her tension. She sighed, again attempting to calm her already on edge nerves. Stress did not bode well for her.

"Carlisle I just wanted to know if you would consider..." She took another deep breath and the rest came out in a rush, "." Carlisle smiled at the rush but had no trouble catching it.

"Is this why your so tensed up?" Was his response. That was frustrating.

"No, it's just this thing tomorrow with Victoria. I mean, what if it's me? I wont ever be able to explain things to him, even if it has to be vague." He frowned at that.

"You do know Edward would never allow your death to occur, no matter what Victoria wants. He would rather die than see you in any kind of pain." She nodded in agreement but she still wanted to see Charlie. No one really knew what was going to happen tomorrow.

"I would do the same for him, I _will_ do the same for him, but Charlie..." she trailed off for a moment and then picked back up, "I know I can do it Carlisle, I _know_ I can. For Charlie." Carlisle seemed to contemplate this for a few moments, a few moments too long for her, she was anxious to have his approval. With a sigh and the shake of his head Carlisle looked back at her.

"Alright, I will take you this morning when I go in for my shift. BUT. I am staying by you the entire time, if anything feels off, if you need my help, I don't care what you think it will take to stop you, what it may reveal, I will gladly do so. Understood?" She nodded, too emotional for words. So instead, she practically knocked him off his chair in a hug. Carlisle laughed.

"I know you can do it too Bella. Your father will be so glad to finally see you. Meet me downstairs at 5 okay?" She nodded in consent and left the room, shutting the door behind her. She practically danced to her room in excitement and she heard Carlisle's quiet chuckle at her actions. She had to prepare to see her father. She would finally get to make sure, with her own eyes, that her father was going to be alright.

She spent the next hour and a half creating more destruction in Edwards – in their- room then a tornado, trying to decide what to wear and what to bring. She wanted to bring him flowers or something to say get well but she was too on edge to actually leave the house to find flowers. Edward was going to be very upset if she didn't clean up their room before he came back from his hunt so a few minutes before she went downstairs she whirled through the room, cleaning as quickly as she could.

She bounded down the stairs and landed lightly in front of a chuckling Carlisle. From his perspective she could see how comical she actually looked and she straightened up sheepishly.

"Sorry." She whispered, if it were possible she definitely would have been blushing. He patted her shoulder and smiled.

"It is quite alright. This must be terribly exciting for you. Shall we?" She was out the door before he even got the question out.

"Right, I keep forgetting you can hear these things in my head." He sighed as he got into the car and started down the property's winding driveway.

"I don't normally listen to everyone's thoughts, just so you know. I just feel like today I should make an exception. It could help me with Charlie and how I react to things." She explained in a whisper. She was nervous again, this time to see her father in her changed state. What would he think of her?

"Just try to keep calm," as though he had read her mind, "Charlie will love you no matter what and I will be there to watch over you. If at any time, even as we are driving up to the hospital, you believe you can't take the smell, we can leave, right then." She nodded, grateful for Carlisle's support. As they approached the hospital she practiced taking deep breaths, adjusting her senses to the changes in smells. Even nearing the hospital she could smell the faint wisps of blood in the air.

She could handle that though, what she worried about was the rooms, the inside of the building were it was concentrated and cramped. Carlisle was the first to exit the car and for Bella it seemed as though it took him five long minutes to get to her side. Time was screwy when she was freaking out. He opened her door and she took a shuddering breath as she slowly lifted herself out of the car. He closed the door and place one hand on her elbow, just to calm her. He knew she could do this, he had already told her that. His faith alone helped her calm down some and start towards the doors. They took it slow and Carlisle whispered encouragements that would only reach her ears.

As they stepped through the door she could feel him tense slightly but she stepped to the side of the door and waited for a moment before breathing again. The scent hit her like it did in all his tests. It was like a wrecking ball and her throat burned unpleasantly, even when she had fed earlier that morning. Yet, even though it hit her hard, it was bearable. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, letting the burning sensation settle in her throat, letting her body grow accustomed the force of the ache. After about five minutes of her and Carlisle standing to one side of the hospital doors Bella turned to him with a smile.

"I can do this." She whispered and he grinned at her.

"I always knew you could. Are you ready to go see your father and lose our audience?" She hadn't seen that at all, her eyes darted around the large waiting area to see an excessively interested pair of eyes where ever she turned. Of course, in a town this small, it was to be expected. She had vanished for almost two weeks, they were bound to be shocked to finally see her again and so changed.

"Yes, I think that would be my favorite option." He chuckled and led her away from prying eyes towards her fathers hospital room. She was surprised as they walked past different hospital nurses how they glared at her and would be overly flirtatious with Carlisle. As she peeked into their heads she had to laugh. They thought she was the competition. Boy did they have it wrong, there was no way she could ever fill Esme's shoes. Yet they continued to flirt even with the obvious knowledge that Carlisle was a married man.

Carlisle stopped them at a desk for a moment, asking the male nurse there for Charlie Swans chart. As the nurse gawked at her, he handed Carlisle the folder. He stared after her as they moved down the hall again.

"And I thought I had admirer problems." Carlisle joked with a laugh. She just glared at him.

"Okay, this is his room. Number 130. I will need to do a general check up so let me go in first and make sure things are normal before you shock him with your presence alright? When I finish with the examination would you like me to let him know you are here?" Carlisle inquired softly. She nodded mutely, unable to quite find her voice. All the forgotten fears were back with a vengeance.

"You should probably make some effort to look human, the nurses will notice if you just stand outside the door like this dear." His voice was velvet, quiet and soothing. She nodded and moved to lean against the wall beside the door. She tried for a deep breath and managed a shaky one. Carlisle only watched with concern plain in his eyes. She tried again and managed to focus on the burn in her throat instead of her reunion with Charlie.

"It's okay Carlisle. I just need a few minutes. Just holler when I can come see him." She tried her best to put on a brave face and he seemed to accept that because he entered the room then to check on her father.

She managed to focus on everything but the conversation going on in the room until, about ten minutes later Carlisle's voice changed. It quieted, maybe to keep Charlie calm. Bella moved to the door, placing her hand on the handle. She took another deep breath and waited.

"Charlie. You are healing very well. You will most likely be able to head home today... I know this may come as a bit of a shock but I need to remain in bed no matter what I say okay? Any sudden movements could ruin all of your progress with the stiches and cast."

"Carlisle I think I can control my own reactions. Just spit it out please." Was Charlie's gruff reply. Bella felt her breath rush out at the sound her fathers voice. She had missed him more than she would have imagined. She took in another breath and held it for her entrance.

"Well Charlie.... Bella," she turned the handle at her name and slowly opened the door, "is here to see you." He finished as Charlie just stared at the door where she stood. As suddenly as the nerves had come on they vanished and in their place was a new emotion, she felt almost embarrassingly shy toward her father as he stared at her. As he stared she shifted a bit, playing the human charade of course. She still hadn't taken a breath but she would have to once she spoke.

"Ch-Dad," she started in a whisper, just loud enough for him to hear, "I missed you, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to visit. It is kinda complicated but I'm better now and I will tell you all about it. Are you okay? What happened? Dad say something please?" That was it, she had run out of air and Charlie was still staring at her with wide eyes. She had to say something, anything to get him to talk to her. She froze, locking her muscles in place, and then slowly drew in a breath. It burned, but no more then it had as she had walked through the halls. She relaxed and she noticed Carlisle visibly relax as well. She took a small step forward.

"Dad...?" She sighed and then he finally opened his mouth.

"Bells? Is it really you? Come hug your father." His voice was tight, like he was holding back tears. That was all she needed though and, working hard to keep human speed, she ran to Charlie and then he was hugging her, trying to crush her to him. She probably would have done a much better job crushing him but that wouldn't have made sense to him. So she let him hug her and continued breathing in slowly, letting the scent of his blood burn down her throat. It was easier the more accustomed she was to the ache. After a few minutes he pulled away, leaning back on the raised hospital pillow.

Once Charlie pulled away and the nervous/shy feeling was gone she was finally able to take in his injuries. As a cop, Charlie had always been a very bulky, strong guy but as he lay there in the hospital bed she had never seen her dad so weak. He was paler then normal, most likely from loss of blood and he looked exhausted. As though he hadn't slept for the duration of his stay in the hospital. From under the covers Bella could see one of his legs was bulky... in a cast. She couldn't see the stiches but she wasn't sure she wanted too. It was hard enough seeing her tough cop dad laying broken in a hospital bed.

"Dad... what happened? I got back and they told me you were injured..." She watched as he grew paler, if that were even possible.

"You don't have to tell me but maybe I can help." Charlie snorted at that.

"You aren't going anywhere near that... that... thing." He ended lamely. She sighed. She already knew what was out there, she was one of the same species but at least she didn't kill people.

"When you left, well, things started getting a little weird. There were so many missing people, so many of them, weeks later, showing up dead. In less then a week there were 10 deaths and another 10 still considered missing. The Saturday of that week a couple of the guys from the res and all of us cops at the station gathered to hunt down whatever- whoever- was doing this. I got separated from the group as we moved through the woods between Forks and the res. It was so quiet Bells, no animal noises, nothing. I have never felt so alone... and then there was pain and I was flying through the air. I must have hit a tree because there was more pain and I was on the ground. It was like whoever they were was made out of ice because when they picked me up, they were so cold. It was unnatural. Then I saw her, this tiny girl, so thin, and _she_ was holding _me_ up in the air. Her eyes though..." Charlie shuddered as he spoke quietly of 'the accident'. He sucked in a breath and breezed onward.

"I couldn't breathe and yet I didn't die. There was a loud crack, like thunder and a wolf... well not a wolf. It was like a bear in wolf form Bells. I have never seen anything like it in all my years. Well, this large wolf was fighting her and all I could do was lay there, thinking I was going to die. I thought they were fighting over me, that he would take me for a meal once he finished the girl off but he just looked at me and ran off." She was sure this was the longest speech Charlie had ever given her but she was grateful to know exactly what happened. The fear was evident in his eyes and she wondered if maybe this was why he looked so exhausted. Nightmares and lack of sleep, at least from her own experiences, tended to cause exhaustion and numbness.

"Charlie." Carlisle interrupted then, startling both Bella and Charlie.

"I just wanted to say thank you as far as understanding Bella's predicament. She was extremely sick but after treating her she is healthier than she had ever been. As, I am sure, you can see." Bella smiled at him, grateful for the intervention.

"I really am sorry Dad. I just didn't want to worry you, the honeymoon was wonderful though, until I got sick." He looked a little suspicious of her words but he seemed to think better of Dr. Cullens honesty.

"I know. and I'm... well I'm sorry too Bells. I know I worry too much about you. I will try to keep that in mind next time." Her heart sank. Next time... Would she ever see Charlie again? Would there be another chance to make him worried by her disappearance. If there was it may be in the worst way possible, her death.

"Bells... You alright?" She smiled at him as best she could.

"I'm alright Dad. Do you have a ride home?" She inquired, changing the subject so he wouldn't ask too many questions. He smiled then, his whole face lit up. It was kind of like looking at Charlie when he was ten years younger. She quirked an eyebrow at his reaction and his grin became impossibly wider.

"Sue Clearwater is coming to get me," he looked sheepish in that moment and when he raised his eyes to her, she knew there was something he was hiding.

"Spit it out, C-Dad." She watched as a faint red colored his cheeks and her impatience rose. Before she could shake the answer out of him he explained.

"Well, see, Bells... Sue and her son moved in with us up on Forks." He rubbed the back of his head with one hand, he looked... ashamed. She chuckled and he looked up in surprise.

"Dad. This doesn't bother one bit. I think she will be good for you, better even then I was. Plus I will be living at the Cullen's now, you remember?" Charlie pursed his lips, angry for sure, at the mention of the Cullen's. He liked the Cullen's alright,he adored Alice but no matter what he kept hating Edward for leaving. Charlie was like the part of my soul that was supposed to hold that anger and fear. He didn't want me getting hurt again.

"I have to go Dad, I know this has been a short visit but I promise I wont stay away for too long. It was unforgivable for me to do so." Bella hugged him gently, she didn't want to hurt him, in his fragil human form. The door opened then a gust of air telling her what she couldn't see. Two humans, their blood pulsing through their veins. She turned to greet the two and froze at the look she was getting. Sue was staring at her open mouthed, her eyes were wild with fear. Sue knew what she was, of course, she had the wolf pack to explain these things to her. Bella sighed softly. She didn't much enjoy being stared at.

"Ms. Clearwater, it is a pleasure to see you again, I am told you are bringing my dad home?" She managed to close her mouth but words seemed to fail her because she just nodded mutely. Carlisle stepped in then.

"Bella maybe it would be best if we were on our way now." He placed a hand on my elbow and steered me around Ms. Clearwater and her son towards the door. Bella looked back at her father and he waved, a hint of the blush that had colored his cheeks a moment ago lingered there. They were out the door then and walking slowly down the hall towards the hospital doors, Carlisle dropped off Charlie's chart at the desk he had picked it up from.

"You did very well Bella. I am sorry about Sue, I know your not yet used to people staring at us, especially those who know what we are." Bella snorted at that.

"If you think I'm not used to being stared at, you should have seen how it was my first day at the lovely Forks High School. Or the first day Edward drove me to school. It was ten times worse then that. I can handle being stared at but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Carlisle chuckled at the discomfort in her voice.

"Well that is true, ah the marvels of small town life." He chuckled again and stopped at the front door.

"Would you rather take the car home or run?"

"Honestly I think I'm going to run, I need to think for a bit, I will probably just wander, although I wont go too far, considering..." She grimaced. Victoria... Carlisle nodded needing no explanation for her worries. With a wave she turned and started out into the overcast day that was the normal for Forks and once she reached the woods, a few streets over from the hospital she started to run, run around Forks and parts of the mountains. She had a lot of thinking to do about Charlie, Sue, her new family, Jacob, and Victoria. So she ran and let the exhilaration of the power her body supplied sooth her racing mind.

* * *

**Alright :) Long chapter but you did it!! I just couldn't stop writing. Gotta love it. Reviews just make me wanna write all that much faster :)**


	9. Face Off

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Twilight characters.**

**I know it's been a while, but writing happens for me as inspiration strikes. Inspiration just took a little longer this time. A long chapter for ya'll full of fluff, fury, and fighting. :) Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 9:**** Face-Off**

Edward returned home around dusk with Alice and Jasper in tow. All in all they had a very successful hunting trip, the evidence plain to see it their bright golden eyes. The only downside to the trip had been Alice's actions. She had been acting strange throughout the morning and then randomly she was overjoyed and back to her bouncy self. Yet when he had tried to listen in on her thoughts she had worked very hard to keep him out of whatever she was seeing.

She had recited the Star Spangled Banner in as many languages she could and once she ran out of that she had started in on the U.S. constitution in all those languages again. It had been extremely frustrating. All he could really do was glare as she skipped up to her room with Jasper. He did want to find Carlisle though so he let her go.

He wasn't hard to find, he had stationed himself in the dining room surrounded by a thousand different papers. Mostly his thoughts lay in Victoria though. There was a note of pride in his thoughts but Edward couldn't really gather why. When he stepped into the dining room Carlisle smiled but stayed silently focused on his work.

After a few minutes he seemed satisfied and he pulled his papers into a pile and looked up at Edward. Edward narrowed his eyes. Carlisle's mind had changed, he was now doing the same thing Alice had done. He was hiding something by reciting the book No Exit in french.

"First Alice and now you! What is going on and why is everyone avoiding me?" Carlisle smiled apologetically but didn't stop reciting as he responded.

"It's not my place to tell, Edward. You really should talk to Bella about this and no you do not need rush up there, you'll only scare her. I assure you she is perfectly fine, she is actually extremely happy right now." Now he was confused, Carlisle wasn't making any sense. He had to talk to Bella about something that no one else would explain and she was happy. He turned from Carlisle without another word and ran up the stairs to find his beloved sprawled across their bed reading Midnight Sun.

"Hello love." She didn't look up at his greeting, her eyes never faltered as they scanned the pages quickly. Things always got a lot more confusing when he was around her, he couldn't read her and she had gotten much better at hiding her emotions from him as of late.

She wasn't hurt though, or angry so he took that as a good sign and moved to lay beside her on the bed. He watched as she concentrated on her reading, the way her hair, hues of browns, reds, and soft gold, flowed, framing her beautiful heart shaped face. Her pale complexion only enhanced the contrast and without thinking about it he pulled himself up on one elbow and kissed right below her ear and moved slowly down her jaw.

He could feel it as she shuddered and he moved back, quirking an eyebrow at her reaction. She finally looked up from her book, smiling sheepishly at him. He knew if she could still blush, she would have flushed under his gaze.

"You know," she shut the book in front of her and cuddled up next to him, "it is extremely difficult to read or focus on anything when you do that."

He slipped an arm around her and pulled her closer to whisper in her ear.

"I know love, that's why I do it." He felt her shiver again and then she moved up and kissed him with enough force to have him rolled backwards. She never broke the kiss and with his movement she was now situated right on top of him. If he could have his way, they would do this all day, everyday but they needed to talk.

"Bella." He warned, if she kept this up he would never find out what happened today. He heard her growl in frustration but she rolled off him and sat up to glare at him with her arms folded. She was a goddess, even frustrated as she was now. He chuckled and sat up next to her.

"If I tell you what happened will you relax?" Her tone was sarcastic, biting. He sighed and brushed his fingers along her cheekbone for a moment before she smacked his hand away and moved to the opposite side of the bed. That was unexpected... He watched her warily, unsure why she was upset now.

"If you are okay with telling me, if not, well I would still just like to be with you. Tomorrow is-"

"I don't want to talk about that." She cut him off and then her shoulders slumped in defeat. She crawled back towards him, curling up in his lap and her wound his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

"We don't have to love." She sighed and snuggled closer into him. And then she was whispering to him, her voice low but excited.

"I went to Carlisle this morning to ask if I could go see my father, because of-" she cut her self off and then started up again, "well he agreed as long as he was there the entire time so I went to see the hospital with him. I was so nervous I would screw it all up but even with the scent of his blood, he's my dad and that thought alone just kind of pushed everything out. He needed me. It was- nice to see him considering-" Edward listened without comment although that first sentence had put him a bit on edge, he was glad she had seen her father before everything that was about to happen.

"Bella, love, are you sure you want to be involved tomorrow? Your so new to this an- omph!" and he was on the floor, a livid goddess pining him there. She growled at him again and bared her teeth.

"_You are not keeping me out of this."_ she hissed, eyes narrowed. Her anger sparked something in him and for some reason he chuckled which was apparently the wrong move because the next position he found himself in was flying across the room into a wall, effectively knocking a hole through it.

_Well now we have easier access to the closet I suppose._ He thought sarcastically and went to dust himself off when she pounced again, holding his head into the carpet and pining his body down with her knee.

"Wrong thought to have, this isn't funny." She growled again, her mouth at his ear. She really was fiery when angry and quite fun to watch. He sighed and went limp in under her hold. Any resistance would just make her angrier.

"I'm sorry love, it surely isn't funny and I know you will make your own decision." She froze above him, no doubt checking his thoughts to make sure he was telling her the truth, and then she relaxed and jumped back to the bed, leaving him on the floor.

This time he picked himself up without incident and made his way over to the curled up form of his beautiful bride. She didn't move as he approached and he moved to curled around her when she whispered, almost too soft for even him to hear.

"I didn't mean to attack you. I just was so angry that you would even- I'm sorry." He pulled her closer, wrapping his body around her protectively and kissing her shoulder as he inhaled her scent.

"Your expected to be a bit all over the board with emotions love. It's part of being a newborn, everything is so amplified and new for you, it's hard to control." She sighed and relaxed slowly into his arms.

"I'm really proud of you, being able to visit your father, especially so soon after the transformation. Truly it was a challenge and you met it head on." He squeezed her gently and she snuggled into him, a hum of contentment vibrating her body slightly.

* * *

Bella could feel when the sun began to peak over the horizon under the ever intense cover of clouds, announcing the dark day ahead of them. She tried hard to ignore the pressing need to get up and pace or practice a bit more in her fighting. Her biggest motivation to stay where she was being Edwards arms holding her flush against him as he took in her scent.

She had shut out time for as long as she could, merely enjoying his sunshine honey scent that overwhelmed everything else when he was near her. They had spent the rest of the evening and night curled up together, soaking up each other's presence and love but now it was time to prepare.

She started to snake out of his grip when he stirred lightly and tightened his hold on her. She couldn't argue with that motivation and she turned around to bury her face in his shirt, burying her nose in his smell.

They laid their for another immeasurable moment and then Alice was running in their direction. A second later their door was open and Alice was flying through the air to jump on the bed.

"It's time! It's time!" She crowed, dancing across the comforter and shaking us both with her hands. Bella sighed and moved from the protective to circle of Edwards arms so she could knock over her annoying pixie sister and eternal best friend.

The only problem with deciding to attack the one person that could see the future was she already knew what was coming so when Bella lept at her she merely stepped out of the way and Bella was left to flip out of her lunge to land lightly on the carpeted floor.

"Did you really think that would- hey!" Her voice was indignant as she landed on the floor on the other side of the bed and Bella stood up with a grin and moved back to sit by a now laughing Edward. She loved to beat Alice at her own game sometimes.

Alice crossed her arms with angry 'humph' before she stood and danced out of the room but not before ordering them both downstairs a.s.a.p. Edward was still chuckling as they stood to follow Alice to meet up with the rest of the family. The wolves would be waiting for them in the clearing.

When Bella reached the kitchen, Edward trailing close behind, she couldn't help but laugh at the scene before her. Jasper was pacing back and forth a seemingly permanent scowl on his face now while Alice merely danced around his pacing trying to cheer him up.

Although Alice had her reasons to be upset with her visions she refused to believe anything would happen to one of us. If anything it would be one of the wolves or on a happier note the funeral was for someone else entirely. Always with the glass half full. Bella chuckled again as Jasper just stared at her with a confused expression. He didn't understand the current emotions running through her she supposed

"Are we ready to go then?" She inquired softly, stifling her laughter at the scene before her, now was not really a laughing time. At her question Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett appeared as though they'd been there the entire time.

"Where's R-" She started but a loud screech and a blur of blond hair barreling into Emmett gave Bella the answer to her question.

"You are a stubborn ASS!" She screamed, glaring daggers down at him now on the floor. Bella watched him just grin at her and waggle his eyebrows a bit. She shook her head. Wrong move. Rose reached down, digging her nails into his arm as she dragged him off the floor and into the living room.

The rest of the family trailing behind, Esme looking almost embarrassed at their behavior but she didn't step in to stop them.

"Babe... Come on... I didn't mean it. You know that. I take it very seriously. I mean what would I do without you Rose?" And then the argument clicked. Bella smiled and glanced at Edward. They had just fought over a similar topic last night.

Rose glared at him for a moment before letting go of his arm and gliding out the front door without even acknowledging he had spoken. Emmett looked at Edward, his brows pulled together in a very un-Emmett-like expression.

"Help me out bro? What the hell is she thinking?" She watched Edward grimace slightly and then his expression smoothed out.

"What the hell did you say to her Em? She's literally so angry her thoughts are in fragments. She can't even get a full one put together. All I'm getting is she's really angry, not being serious enough. There is sadness too, she can't lose you, your choosing to be your carefree-go-lucky self and your an idiot. Way to be coherent Rose!" They heard a crash in the garage and a grumble of frustration out of Rose at his words.

"Rose!" Emmett called and he slipped out the front door rather gracefully for his size. Bella tuned out their conversation, focusing on keeping calm under the current pressures of what was about to happen. Carlisle was the first to break the silence after Rosalie's outburst.

"Are we ready to leave? The wolves will be there soon." They filed out the front door to find Emmett and Rosalie, hand in hand, waiting for them. It seemed they had resolved their differences and so Jasper and Alice took the lead as the Cullen family ran to the clearing to prepare for the upcoming battle with Victoria.

It was a rather quick trip but Bella took the time to break off from her new family to stretch her legs and run full out to the meeting point in an attempt to clear her mind and calm her nerves. Running was the most calming exercise she could think of now, it was free and fast, helping her leave behind any and all inhibitions and fears. Which meant now was the perfect time to push her limits. Edward beat her there but she was literally on his heels so she didn't mind. A few moments later the rest of the Cullen's filed out of the forest.

A minutes later the wolves were slinking into the clearing, well two them were. Merely a quick review of the plan was necessary and then they would rejoin the pack at their post. Edward and Bella were the first to notice their approach because of the thoughts that preceded them, while Alice was next because she grimaced as things went blank in her visions.

They showed up in wolf form, the shaggy black one being the pack leader Sam and then a large russet brown wolf next to him being Jacob. Bella smiled at their thoughts, they were excited, wired for the fight, even if she really was not pleased that her best friend would be fighting. He was still so soft, partly human.

She shuddered and Edward shot her a confused glance but the smile stayed in place, she couldn't help but find joy in his excitement no matter why he was excited. Jasper was the first to step forward, he wanted to go over the plan rather quickly so everyone could be posted and ready.

"Edward I'm going to need you to translate, if you guys want to comment on anything..." Jasper looked rather uncomfortable standing so close to the wolves but he braved his baser instincts for the sake of protecting his family. Edward nodded in agreement and Bella watched the wolves heads bob as well to show their consent to this arrangement.

"Okay, as we discussed my family and I are going to set up in this clearing. We know Victoria is after Bella," he gestured towards her absently and she grimaced, "so we are going to surround her when they come, keep up the facade of needing to protect her," Edward growled at that and she elbowed him in the ribs, they knew what Jasper meant and he hadn't meant it negatively, Jasper just rolled his eyes and continued, "and your pack will be down by the ranger station waiting until they surround us. They have to be completely unaware of our alliances, but you know this. Once they surround us you guys come in. Having ten of you will be rather useful, circle them or make a half circle it's your choice, whatever you think would be most effective." Edward raised a hand and Jasper stopped.

"We will be surrounding them, surrounding the clearing, we want to come at them from all sides, knock them off balance, you know." Edwards velvet voice relayed their choice and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Alright, that should be fine. We are unsure what Victoria is planning just yet. If we can avoid a fight," he didn't look to confident of this, "then just hang back until your sure it's come to a fight." The wolves both nodded and Bella watched as Jake turned to her then and trotted over.

He didn't change back to his normal human form but he was uncomfortable doing so with the battle so near. She understood that. He needed to stay connected to his pack. She placed one hand on the side of his face and even as his nose wrinkled at the smell he leaned into her touch. Then they were leaving, back to their pack to prepare their own strategies.

"T-minus one hour and twelve minutes before Victoria makes her debut." Alice commented softly. Edward stiffened and Bella slipped her arms around him in a quick hug. He didn't relax and she sighed as she let him go.

"Edward, please could you relax before this, at least a little bit. It stresses me out when your like this." That caught his attention, he was cupping her face then, placing soft kisses on her lips, her cheeks, her nose, her hair, over and over again.

"Sorry," he mumbled between kisses, "I'm trying. I," he kissed her again, "love you." He whispered and then pulled back, just gazing at her. Once again she knew as a human she would have been tomato red by now. She smiled shyly and tried not to fidget under his intense gaze.

All of a sudden he was staring past her, eyes thoughtful. Bella looked back to find Jasper looking deep in thought. She turned back to Edward and listened in to Jaspers thoughts.

_I mean Victoria knows we changed her recently so what if we place one more facade in place, make her look wild, uncontrollable like most newborns are when they are changed._

"Make the odds look even more in her favor..." Edward whispered, "That's... a really good idea. The element of surprise is what is going to keep us winning in this fight." Bella wasn't so sure though.

"Do I even know how to act like that? I mean I haven't really been the crazy newborn vampire you guys were expecting." Edward grinned and I watched as my most recent temper flare ended with him through a wall.

_Just act like that._ He thought and then he chuckled out loud. I stepped away from him with a glare only to find the rest of the Cullens, besides Alice and Esme, all with varying stages of annoyance on their faces at not knowing what had just happened.

"That is so annoying." Emmett commented, always the one to say exactly what he was thinking. Bella turned her gaze to the grass.

"Sorry." She murmured. Emmett just laughed at her expression.

"It's worth it to see you all flustered and embarrassed now." She whipped her head up at that comment, glaring daggers in his direction before pouncing. Next thing Emmett would know would be the grass and dirt being shoved into his big mouth. She twisted him into the dirt with a satisfied chuckle before standing up and moving back to Edwards side.

Rose just laughed at her husband as he picked himself and brushed himself off, a huge grin plastered across his features.

"Alright Bells... Bring it on." He lowered himself into a crouch, always so ready for a good wrestling match. She just shook her head.

"Sorry Em. Nows not really the time, besides, I already shoved your face into the dirt, what more could a girl ask for?" She quirked an eyebrow and chuckled at his disappointed expression.

"T-minus forty minutes, they are almost here!" Alice pipped in, earning a scowl from Edward and a much happier expression from Emmett, no doubt pleased to be able to fight soon.

"Really Alice? Is that necessary?" Bella commented dryly. Alice just giggled and turned back to Jasper, dancing around him again as he paced, eyebrows furrowed. About ten minutes later Jasper turned to her and Edward, quitting his pacing.

"Bella... I know you haven't done so well on the acting like a newborn and all which is fantastic but do you think you could do it now?" He looked genuinely worried about this and she chuckled while Edward just grinned.

"Sure Jasper, I'm positive I can do it." Edward's grinned turned into a full out laugh.

"She threw me through a wall today for merely suggesting..." he trailed off as she glared at him, her anger returning at the memory of his stupid suggestion. She couldn't possibly just let them go without her. He held up his hands in surrender and Bella relaxed slightly.

"Well I suggest you start getting into character, we need to circle up at least so we are prepared, not that I doubt you love, merely precaution." Jasper smiled at Alice's somewhat crestfallen expression and hugged her gently. Her expression lightened and the family moved towards the center of the clearing, surrounding Bella as she thought about how to get into 'character'.

She had gotten angry several times before as newborn, losing herself in the emotion and quite literally going feral. It wasn't a sensation or state of mind she particularly enjoyed but now it was necessary so she would bite the bullet and do as she was asked. Now all that remained to be seen was what would anger her enough to warrant that response?

"What are you thinking of Bella?" Edwards voice was low, curious. Maybe he could help.

_Can you think of anything that is true that you could anger me with?_ She asked silently. She watched as he grinned in response.

_I can think of a few..._ Was his only reply.

_Just try not to attack me alright?_ She nodded, she didn't want to hurt him but she had to get into this role somehow. He looked away, turned back out to face the forest, watching, like the rest of their family. She listened as he mulled over a few things in his head, none of it really had to do with her.

_Bella..._ _I didn't want t tell you, it didn't seem important... but Tanya came to visit when we were down south. She wanted to see me it seems. _Bella growled low and menacing. He had struck a jealousy cord there. She tightened her hands into fists to hold back from hitting something. He didn't stop there though.

_I want to fight Victoria one-on-one._ She watched the image in his thoughts, flaming red hair facing off with his brilliant copper mop, that did it. She felt the the change, the anger morphing into predator and she dropped her will to fight it, letting it roll over her, blotting out her human instincts, dragging her into an predatory crouch. Her mind opened and took in the thoughts around her. They were easy to ignore in this state, easy to pick just one to focus on.

_I will fight her alone... _He thought and she snapped.

A pair of tiny, yet obnoxiously strong arms encircled her waist just as she made to leap at him, jolting her to a stop. A growl ripped it's way out of her throat, feral and wild. She whipped around and took a snap at the new enemy, holding her back from her intended target.

The face attached to the tiny arms didn't look frightened and Bella growled before snapping again at the pixie before her, her sharp teeth barely missing the arm she'd been aiming for.

"Jasper... this is a lot harder when she keeps making snap decisions, it's too animalistic, like the wolves, I can't see it coming." Bella watched her speak but the words didn't matter, she turned back to attack her original target but to her immense frustration something stopped her again, this time though by an unseen force. All of a sudden she was sinking into a paralyzed state, struggling to fight the overpowering waves of emotion controlling her movements.

"Here she comes..." the tiny figure whispered, all the vampires surrounding her stiffened and closed up the circle around her. The lethargy lifted slightly and Bella saw the image of Victoria in the mind of the pixie. She turned in the direction the army was coming from and jumped only to, once again, be held back by that god damned pixie.

The mini vampire didn't matter though, all that mattered was reaching that red headed bitch. Bella growled and pulled hard against the vampire restraining her to no avail. It didn't help that the lethargy was still making it's way through her system. Without it she could have gotten away rather easily.

Bella zoned in on her enemy's thoughts, ignoring the others easily as Victoria came closer to the clearing.

_Mate for mate, __Mate for mate, Mate for mate, Mate for mate._ She was chanting gleefully in her head, dark and twisted was the way to describe the way her mind worked. It was a sweet darkness, dirty and wrong. Somewhere along the way there was annoyance at the newborns and frustration at that waiting but none of it mattered now. Losing James really had driven her over the edge.

As Victoria stepped through the brush out into the open clearing everything else vanished and but the red haired demon before her and her body folded and crouched, ready to spring.

Victoria's thoughts focused as her eyes found Bella and narrowed in anger.

_One-on-one... _flickered through her mind and Bella grinned, absolutely willing to accept that challenge. Anything to get a chance at killing the feral woman who had haunted her for two years. She felt the anger start to subside though as Edward facing one on one became impossible. Victoria would never go for it.

A calm took the anger's place, a calculating, logical piece made itself known as she held her stance of hostility towards Victoria. She could see the blond one, Jasper, look at her in alarm. She wasn't feral or out of control anymore, she scoffed inwardly. He was sorely mistaken if he thought she wouldn't fully act the part of newborn until she got her chance at Victoria.

She twisted and fought the hands that held her as Victoria stepped towards their family flanked by two male vampires. Newborns but older than the others who were surrounding the Cullens. The taller one on her right was named Riley, he believed she cared for him, that was comical and useful information. The second was shorter than Victoria but equally dangerous as Riley, his name was Ty. He was a cunning individual but young and inexperienced in how to use that to his advantage.

Bella placed the information she had gathered in Jaspers head and he looked pleased with what he learned. She focused on Victoria again and growled at her proximity. Victoria laughed and her thoughts were celebratory at _Bella's 'obvious' newborn status_.

"Well," her voice was low, feline, and dangerous, "looks like your beloved mate wont be much good in a fight Edward. Probably will just get herself killed." She snorted at that as her eyes flickered to Edwards expression which was smooth as stone. No reaction on the surface, his thoughts were livid.

Bella snapped in Victoria's direction and growled low and angry. Victoria's eyes focused back on her, the excitement practically radiating out of her.

"Beautiful and feral and absolutely useless, I'm going to kill you Bella, mate for mate, your _mine._" Bella lunged for her only to be jolted back by Alice, it was a facade though, outward appearances and apparently she was playing well because the fear was gone from Jasper's expression.

"One on one then? I want to kill you myself." Her voice dropped low as her eyes darkened in anticipation.

"Please." Bella growled, taking another snap in the redheads direction. Most of the Cullen's stiffened, Jasper the only one knowing her true state merely watched, keeping his thoughts occupied to keep the information from Edward.

"No." Edwards voice was firm, unyielding and Bella played her part well by turning to take a snap at her mate. Alice snagged an arm around her waist and yanked her back. She tried to lunge again at him and Victoria's laughter rang out across the clearing.

"Looks like I don't need an army, I 'll just set her loose on all of you before I kill her. Oh this is too perfect." Bella felt Alice stiffen for a moment as her eyes glazed over but she ignored it, pretending oblivion. As the pixie refocused Bella could hear her occupying her thoughts as well, focusing on Victoria. Edwards thoughts became confused as Alice hid from him.

Bella stretched out her shield for a moment to speak to Alice, effectively shielding their conversation from Edward.

_Bella I'm going to let you go in a minute, I know your acting now. When I let you go you have to jump at Victoria before Edward realizes what's happening. If he stops you then our surprise element is gone. I need you to act newborn with your first few actions as well, keep up the charade. Make her comfortable and shock her again. It wont last long, the minute you lunge everything disappears, enter the wolves. _Her tone was sarcastic at the end. Bella just kept up her growling at Victoria and withdrew her shield from Alice while Alice busied her thoughts again.

She felt Alice's grip loosen a moment later and Bella lunged out of the circle of vampires, teeth bared, mid-growl, towards Victoria...

* * *

**Sorry... I just had to leave it at that... You know... more fun that way :) Thoughts, feelings...? :)**


	10. The Battle

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Twilight characters.**

**Unfortunately for this story, it took me a while to get my internet working after having moved back to college. My apologies that I couldn't get this up sooner!!!**

**Chapter 10:**** The Battle**

By the time the realization of what was happening occurred to him it was too late, she was already crashing into Victoria at a speed he wouldn't have thought possible. The most important thing was to protect her and he had failed by trusting his expectations. Bella never did what he expected and somehow he had yet to learn this.

When Alice and Jasper had hidden their thoughts it should have alerted him as well. Of course Alice, of all people, would allow this. She had, most likely, seen it occur and she had let Bella go. His first thought was to leap after her but the newborns, though frozen in shock at Bella's actions, would mobilize soon and he needed to at least keep her fight one-on-one.

"Alice," he growled as the rest of the family moved to catch the newborns in their shock, "when this is finished I am going to kill you. Did you see that in your future as well?"

He heard Alice giggle as she danced away to behead a blond newborn that had been the first to start moving towards Bella and Victoria.

"No," her musical voice chimed, "you wont because now things will work out just fine. I can see that. Of course I'm not sure about the wolves..." Edward felt a low, angry growl rip out of his throat.

"Alice..." He growled as he moved over a few feet and beheaded a brunette newborn whose thoughts had flickered to Bella and Victoria, "if that had been Jasper and I had let him go what would you have done?"

_I would have threatened to kill you._ Alice thought cheerfully as she flew past him and launched herself in the air to land on the back of an unsuspecting newborn. She ripped an arm off before she beheaded him.

As they argued over Alice's choice the wolves slunk into the clearing. They came from all sides and the newborns froze again. This time they froze out of fear. They had no clue what was now coming at them. They had not been prepared for anything other than vampires.

"Esme!" Alice called cheerfully while Edward continued to grumble and the wolves moved in. The largest, Jacob- judging by this thoughts- was the first to lunge for the throat of a long haired female newborn. His two closest friends, Quil and Embry, weren't far behind in assisting him. The rest of the large wolf pack moved to converge on the newborns that were not being dealt with by the Cullens.

"Can you start the pile so we can just keep adding as we go along?" Edward could hear her making her choice of words in her head. She was careful to keep words or insinuations of killing others out of her question knowing it would only upset her mother.

Esme looked around the clearing to make sure she wasn't needed before pulling apart the closest body to her and lighting it on fire in a neat pile in the center of the clearing. Her thoughts were on one thing only, the safety of her family. She would have done anything asked of her if it meant it would keep them all safe.

Edward smiled at the compassion he was always sure to find in his mothers thoughts. She loved them more than anything else in the world. He didn't deserve that kind of love and devotion from such a soul as hers but it would upset her if he ever made that thought known to her.

His next thought though was for Bella. He had been so angry and then busy with Alice and the newborns he had not kept well enough tabs on his beloved. He could feel the panic start to bubble up as he turned in small circles while scanning the clearing around him. She wasn't in the clearing and he felt things turn almost hazy red with fury at the thought of someone taking away the life he so wholly depended upon.

The depression at the thought of her not making out of this battle was crushing and it took everything he had to stay standing. He had nothing left to even try to control his emotions as they flitted openly across his face. Alice stood in front of him then, her little arms snaking around his waist as her thoughts yelled to him, pulling him out of the blaze of sadness that he couldn't seem to shake.

_SHE'S ALIVE! SHE'S ALIVE! IN THE FOREST FIGHTING! Edward please listen. She is going to win this fight, I can see it. But if you must act as the overprotective fool you are, they vanished in that direction._ Alice pointed silently to the right of where they stood and Edward was off into the trees. He ran as fast as his body would let him and listened, mind straining, for the mental voice he would recognize as Victoria's.

* * *

There was a loud crash just as Bella reached Victoria and her first instinct was to check on her new family but she had to focus on Victoria as she flew backward and rolled with her enemy towards the edge of the clearing. Bella opened her mind and leaped back before lunging again.

Alice was right. If she wanted the upper hand she would have to make sure Victoria thought she was entirely incapable of fighting her. With that in mind she kept her first few attacks as straight forward and tactless as possible.

_Mate for mate. Finally your mine. This is for you James!_ Bella held back her laughter, since it was a rather inappropriate time to laugh, and stepped back from the move Victoria had planned in her head.

Here was where the tables would turn. The surprise on Victorias face as Bella sidestepped her attack was entertaining to say the least. Bella circled around and crouched low as she readied her own offensive.

"Now, now Victoria," Her voice purred, flowed like music yet the menace behind the words was unmistakable, "you didn't really think this would be so easy did you?" She feinted right and then moved quickly to grab Victoria around her delicate looking throat.

She pushed forward a few steps as she held Victoria inches above the ground before they hit a tree and it snapped under the force. Victorias thoughts continued in a more panicked tone.

_This can't be, she's a newborn. She shouldn't be able to control herself so well. She tricked me_! Her thoughts grew indignant. As the tree snapped she pushed hard at Bella, knocking her backwards and pinning her to the forest floor. Victoria's feline features turned up into a sneer as her pale fingers incased Bella's throat. Before she could gain any purchase though she was flying backwards and into another tree with a loud snap.

"You will not kill me so easily. I may be a newborn but I have had training and I am much stronger then you are at the moment. I will end this Victoria." Bella's expression was indifferent but her tone of voice was angry.

"I will not allow you to hurt my family any longer. You have caused enough damage." She lunged over the broken tree and with one swift twist Victoria's head was no longer attached to her body.

She reached down and ripped off one arm before moving to the other. It took her less than thirty second to rip the rest of Victoria into chunks.

"It seems you were not in need of my help, love." Bella whipped around but upon meeting Edwards worried gaze relaxed and turned back to gather a few chunks of Victoria to burn.

"I'm stronger than I thought." Was her quick reply as Edward grabbed the rest of the pieces and moved towards the clearing with her. They walked in silence but neither made any move to go faster than human pace back towards their family.

Her most pressing desire as they walked beside each other was to touch him but she knew this would be impossible until Victoria was burned. They would take no chances on this. Victoria had caused enough caos and destruction for their family. It had to end here.

The sweet scent of burning vampire grew to an almost unbearable intensity as they broke through the trees and moved to throw the pieces they carried into the flames in the center of the clearing.

The Cullens, minus Carlisle, and half of the wolf pack was carefully scoring the grass for stray pieces of their enemy. The battle had lasted a mere twenty minutes with the help from the wolves but Bella couldn't help but take a count of everyone.

It took her a minute to realize they were missing a few of the wolves and that Carlisle had vanished.

"Edward, who is missing from the wolf pack?" she whispered as she opened up her mind to those still present.

_Poor Seth... he was too young to be here. We should have been watching him, we knew he'd do something reckless._ The voice that she could recognize anywhere floated to her first, Jacob, her best friend, no matter what terms they had ended on the last time they'd met.

_At least Carlisle has agreed to care for him. He said that Seth should be fine, just a bit of time to heal. I can't even keep control of my own pack. _There were protests from the rest of the pack at that thought from Sam. Bella looked in the direction of that thought to see a large black wolf shaking his head in frustration at his presumed failure.

This certainly wasn't Sam's fault yet she could not imagine the kind of responsibility that must weigh on him since he was the leader of the pack. As long as Seth was okay, things could go back to normal in the supernatural world. That thought coaxed a giggle out of her. How could anything be normal when this little battle and these species shouldn't even rightfully exist?

"I'm going to assume you already have the answer to your question? What are you grinning about, love?" Edward slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, placing his lips gently on her own. Bella sighed softly and relaxed into his hold.

"I just had a thought that all can go back to normal now in the supernatural world yet nothing is normal because we aren't technically supposed to exist in the first place." She explained in a whisper when he pulled away from their kiss. He chuckled at her logic and kissed her temple.

Carlisle emerged from the forest edge and motioned for Sam to join him. Edward moved to translate. Carlisle spoke first.

"Sam, Seth will be fine, he just needs time to heal. He is healing very quickly and some of the bones are setting wrong so I need the pack to help him shift back to his human form and then I need him to brought to the reservation so I can care for him."

Sam nodded and Edward opened his mouth to deliver the pack message.

"We can get him to shift back. Will you meet us on the reservation in ten minutes?" Edward spoke clearly and quickly, the pack plural automatically slipping from his mouth. Carlisle nodded in agreement to this and Edward moved back to Bella's side while the rest of the pack started into the forest where Seth was laying.

Bella looked towards the large russet wolf that still stood, hesitating in the clearing. His eyes met hers for a brief moment and then he turned to follow the others to Seth. She could feel the rather unpleasant sensation of sadness creeping up on her. Jacob was still angry with her.

Bella moved to join the rest of her family with Edward keeping an arm around her. It seemed they would not be separating from each other for at least a few days. Threatening experiences tended to do that to them. She smiled again as Alice bounced over with Jasper shadowing her silently.

"See Edward! I knew this would work out perfectly! If not for the young and reckless over there we would be entirely accident free for this one!" Her tone was light, joking as she motions towards the wolves and although Edwards thoughts had started out grumbling as Alice had bounced up they had changed to accepting after a few moments. No one could stay mad at Alice for very long.

"Even though it turned out fine I can't believe you would let her go!" The force of anger he was going for did not work well once the anger had dissipated. He sounded rather accepting, like he'd already let it go. Alice just laughed and cuddled into Jaspers arms. She knew he wouldn't harm her. Seeing the future was definitely useful for some things.

Bella tugged on Edward a bit until he looked in her direction, one eyebrow raised in question.

_Let's get out of here. The battle is finished and I think I need some time to adjust to what just happened._ Edward nodded once in agreement to her feelings and they moved to say goodbye to Carlisle and Esme.

"Actually," Esme start before either of them could say a word, "we have something for you two. It was a rather hard thing to keep from the pair of you but here." As she spoke she pulled from her a pocket a flat rectangular envelope. Edward's eyes widened and he let go of Bella for a brief moment to hug their adopted mother.

Bella refused to cheat so she focused instead on opening the envelope Esme had handed her. As she pulled up the flap she could make out a ticket and as she pulled it out she moved to hug Esme as well. Carlisle and Esme had given them two round trip tickets to Athens, Greece.

It would be a vacation, a honeymoon, for the two of them from the stress the past few years had been.

"Thank you so much Esme, Carlisle." Bella moved to hug Carlisle as well.

"It wasn't just us. All of us, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett have something to be added to the trip for you two. We thought that since you guys have been through so much to get to this point that we would give you a chance to relax and just be with each other. You didn't even get a honeymoon so we thought we could give you this." Esme motioned Rosalie and Emmett forward as she spoke. Rosalie stopped in front of Edward and Emmet stood into front of Bella. She looked up at her brawny new brother as he just grinned.

Each of them had in their hands a thin envelope. Rosalie spoke first.

"Edward, because we all know how you are, I thought that this particular gift would be appropriate, especially for this trip." She handed the envelope to her brother but refused to acknowledge what it was in her thoughts. She wanted him to be surprised. He pulled out a small sheet of paper and read it silently.

Bella tried to lean over and read with him but he moved away so she couldn't see it. Rosalie just smiled and kept talking.

"They are ready for the two of you whenever you choose to fly there. Emmett and I went there for a honeymoon of ours a few years back and made a few friends along the way. They will make sure your trip is perfect." Edward grinned and folded the small paper before tucking safely into his pocket.

"You know me too well Rose." Edward hugged her and she just laughed softly. They both turned to Emmett and Bella then. Bella looked up at Emmett again, focusing on her own gift. Emmett wagged his eyebrows as he handed her the envelope he had been holding.

Bella just watched him warily for a moment before he motioned for her to open it. She looked down at the envelope and then opened it quickly before unfolding a small piece of paper that looked very similar to Edwards.

There was elegant script covering the entire square and the lines flowed straight and crisp against the expensive paper. Edward leaned over to read just as she had done to him but she just grinned at him and leaned away.

Focusing her attention back on the words she read silently.

_Miss Bella Swan, this card entitles you to spend a day with us at_ _Δεν βρέθηκαν λέξεις_ _and you are at liberty to choose any one of our spa treatments. The day is up to you! Here you will find anything from massages to therapy baths. We pride ourselves in 100% customer satisfaction. Whether your here for vacation or business, take the time to care for yourself._

Bella covered the card and looked back up at Emmett now in confusion.

"Emmett... how is this possible? I can't go there... they wont be able to do anything. What happened to keeping the secret?" Emmett laughed and picked her up before twirling her and setting her down again.

"See now this is why I am so glad you joined our family!" He chuckled. "You always ask the best questions! That particular establishment is run by a vampire clan quite similar to ours. Their gifts though work with those kinds of things," he pointed at the card, "so they opened a business for it. They are most definitely the best in Athens, maybe even in all of Europe. It is so you will have a day to yourself, just in case Eddie here gets on your nerves." He laughed again and backed away to go stand by Rosalie.

"Alice, Jasper." Esme beckoned her rest of her children forward. Alice was of course bouncing around like a pogo stick. Her excitement was always over the top, it was just how Alice was. In her hands she carried a square package, Bella wasn't sure where she got it from. She hadn't seen it when they'd left for the clearing. Alice bounced to a stop in front of her.

"Well I know I would enjoy it if you opened this here but I know it would embarrass you so you can open it when your alone. It is for your trip and if you try not to bring it I will mail it to you, or bring it to the airport and show it to everyone until you take it!" Alice always had been the best at threatening her in a way that made not complying impossible. Bella was sure that whatever was in here, if she didn't bring it she would be even more embarrassed when Alice made good on her threat.

Jasper moved to hand Edward a small box that fit in the palm of his hand. He had a rather mischievous grin on his face but he didn't say anything out loud. Bella opened her thoughts to hear what Jasper was thinking. The rest of the Cullens just looked on, flickers of annoyance running across some of their features.

_Edward, this gift is something for the both of you but I chose to give it to you because I knew you would appreciate it for what it is. You can of course explain it to Bella when you give it to her. Congratulations brother._ Jasper hugged his brother for a moment and then stepped away to hug Bella before moving back to Alice's side.

"Thank you all so much! This is too much, really." If tears were possible for their kind she would have had a few leak through and of course she'd be blushing.

"No, we think it's perfect. You are family now Bella, so you had better get used to it. Carlisle did you want us to come with you?" Esme turned towards Carlisle.

"No, that's quite alright. With all the wolves there, we are going to need as much space we can get. I'm going to have to re-break a few of his bones and set them properly. Go ahead on home, relax, I shouldn't be too long." Emmett looked as though he would rather come along. Just in case the wolves tried anything on Carlisle but he held back his protests.

"Carlisle," Edward spoke up, being privy to his adopted fathers thoughts, "I think I should go with you, at least then I can keep track of their thoughts, just as a precaution. I think we have been through enough danger today don't you?" Carlisle looked between Bella and Edward for a moment but his gaze settled on Bella.

"I promise I will bring him back soon. I would tell him no but we both know how he gets." Bella chuckled at that and nodded. She did know how he got. He was so stubborn, sometimes to the point of stupidity. She agreed though, it would be safer if Edward went.

"That's alright Carlisle, I agree it is safer for him to go with you. We have had enough fighting for one day, we don't need anymore complications. I will see him when you return." Edward turned to her and after a quick kiss they were off to the reservation and the rest of the Cullens headed home for some well deserved relaxation.

* * *

**A trip! A trip! Aren't you excited?!?! Review because you know you want to!!! :)**


	11. The Expected Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Because I work as the inspiration comes to me - my updating is rather sporadic, this time the inspiration wouldn't stop so two chapters in one week! :) Enjoy.**

**Chapter 11:**** The Expected Unexpected**

Time ticked by slowly, taunting her by moving slower than any normal day. This was how time worked though, it was Murphy's Law. Now that she wished it would move faster it refused and even slowed down as though to torture her. Movement became impossible as she continued to watch the clock, her golden eyes never blinking as the minute hand crept towards the daylight hours.

_T-minus 30 minutes and counting..._ for an immortal she was feeling awfully impatient today. She knew Alice and Esme were worried about her current state. Each of them would walk in every ten minutes and watch her before disappearing out a different door, but she couldn't quite be bothered with things like that at a time like this.

At least they hadn't made her move from the spot she had chosen when the call came. Alice had merely pried the crushed phone from her hand and thrown it in the trash. Yet it all made sense now, the fight, the outcome, and the funeral. Bella shook her head at that thought and refused to think that things could get so bad as to actually have them all end up at a funeral.

Hadn't they had enough funeral confusion when Harry Clearwater had died and she had jumped off the cliff? Alice and Edward had thought she was dead and things had gotten out of control with a visit to the Volturi. Now she was left to wonder if her only blood-family in Forks would make it through the night. He had been doing so much better, healing quickly for a man his age, and Carlisle had sent him home to finish healing in the comforts of his own bed.

Now though, she wasn't so sure. Carlisle had said that there was slight chance for a heart attack or stroke during the recovery especially from all the stress of having been attacked the way he was. We had been certain if we watched for the signs and he ate right that things would be okay and he would recover.

Yet Charlie was not alright, they had failed, she had failed her own father by way of the distraction Victoria had caused. Now her father was in the emergency room with her 'adopted' doctor father-in-law who was trying to save him.

Carlisle gave her all the facts the minute he found out about the heart attack. There was a 35% chance he would make it through the surgery. Which meant there was a 65% chance she would never see Charlie again.

Bella could feel her breathing start to come in ragged sobs though no tears were allowed to form. Alice was there in less than a second with her arms cradling Bella and her sweet voice shushing and promising that things would turn out okay in the end.

"Can you really promise that Alice?" Bella rasped as her body naturally held back the flood of emotion she was experiencing. Her natural human instincts no longer applied but they continued to try and show themselves. She could feel her best friend stiffen around her and then relax a moment later.

When Alice had found out what had happened the guilt had set in for not having been able to see it. Yet Bella would never blame her, the battle had taken all of Alice's concentration. Now all that passed through Bella's head were pictures of that funeral and how close that was to a reality. Alice held her for as long as Bella would allow before leaving the room again only to have Esme appear. The cycle began again.

She knew the kind of suffering her reaction must have been causing. Jasper was with Edward, far away from the house, after he had tried to comfort her and she had pushed him away in silence. Now she could feel the raw need for his comforting and the hole his absence always created flared and throbbed a painful beat.

"Edward..." Her voice sounded foreign even in her own ears; as though she had rubbed rocks down her throat. Yet the longing for her other half was unmistakable. It was a matter of two seconds before arms were wrapping around her and pulling her into a strong hug. There were kisses then on her cheeks, neck, and shoulders.

"I'm here, love. I'm here. Any news? How are you feeling? We will get through this. You know Carlisle will do everything in his power."

Why did she ever push him away? She did not possibly deserve the love he was giving her now, not after the angry words she had said to get him to leave. She was a monster and he would never believe her if she told him. The rasping dry sobs came back again and he pulled her impossibly closer as he continued to lay gentle kisses on her hair.

Alice walked in after what seemed like only a few moments but Edward didn't even glance her way before he was pulling me up.

"Okay love, it's time to go to the hospital now. Carlisle hasn't called yet which means he could still be in surgery. I am going to drive okay?" Bella nodded numbly as Edward whispered in her ear while guiding her feet towards the door. Most of the trip there was a blur, which could have been Edwards driving or her own emotional state, but more likely it was a combination of them both.

The arrival to the hospital was so similar to her arrival only one short week ago on the day Charlie was released that it caused her body to physically react as she doubled over and dry heaved while Edward held her up and rubbed her back gently.

After about five minutes had passed and her own emotions had been put somewhat firmly under control Edward led her inside the front doors and into the elevator up the the third floor where the surgery was being performed. Any patients or visitors that had come this early openly gawked as Forks Washington's most debated and mysterious couple but their stares were nothing compared to the fear and dread that was crashing over her in waves as they walked down the too white hallways at a much too slow human pace.

They reached the waiting area and had only sat down with her curled up on Edwards lap when Carlisle came in, his expression carefully neutral. Bella leaped lightly off Edward, causing more than a few stares to be directed their way, to a stop in front of Carlisle. Her first thought was to cheat and read the answer from his mind but he was keeping her from it by singing show tunes from the 20's. She growled in frustration and some of the rooms other waiting occupants looked at her again.

"We need to speak in my office, since you cannot seem to control yourself here." Carlisle spoke under his breath in a firm no nonsense tone before he turned on his heel and walked out of the waiting room and into his empty office. Bella stared after him incredulously for a moment before Edward took her hand and tugged her towards the office as well. Carlisle closed the door and motioned for them to take a seat as soon as they entered.

"Bella I know that this is hard for you seeing as this is your father but your emotions are extremely volatile as a newborn and this situation is only going to grow that exponentially. Can you try your best to stay calm as we speak or am I going to have to deal with you growling and leaping at me like an animal?" Bella opened and closed her mouth once before closing her eyes and breathing in deep and sitting completely still again.

She didn't care what they thought she was doing, she needed time to calm herself if she was going to do as Carlisle asked. She breathed in again as she sat there and held it for a moment before releasing that air and letting her mind empty with the breath. It was a much harder task then she would have imagined with a mind that could work on such a larger scale than the human mind. The fact that she didn't technically have to breathe changed things up a bit too. When she was relatively calm she opened her eyes only to find Edwards worried gaze inches from her own.

"I'm okay." She breathed and he sighed in relief as he sat back in his own chair. Carlisle gave her a look of approval before his gaze grew serious again.

"Bella your father, as I said before, had a heart attack. We knew this was possible but did not keep a good enough watch on him considering all the things that have taken place around here recently. Now, I was in surgery with Charlie for two hours trying to repair the damage done. Bella your father is alive but currently comatose and the only person who can wake him up is him. He could still die, there are overwhelming odds leading to that ending."

The joy and then pure desolation at Carlisle's words caused such a reaction with in her that things started to go fuzzy and the worried expression's on the two faces in the room with her did nothing to calm her down. Something wasn't right, she didn't know how to breathe or think or feel and that was when everything start floating out of focus. In that moment she was no longer within Carlisle's office. Mostly where ever she was consisted of darkness and small pinpricks of light as her mind wandered in the unknown expanse. The only thing that made sense at that point were the words Charlie and comatose.

_How had this happened...?_  


* * *

Of all the things to see, he never thought he would have been witness to a vampire going unconscious. It was technically an impossibility but somehow Bella had managed it in the medical sense of the word. She was certainly not alert or responding to her surroundings. Upon hearing Carlisle's thoughts on what had occurred with Charlie and what would most likely be the outcome she had gone paler than normal, which was a feat for a vampire.

The next thing they knew Bella was slumped over in her chair with no response to their calls. She was lost within her own mind and the only one that could get her out was herself. She was in every sense comatose, just like her father. Carlisle had asked Edward to carry her the room next to Charlie's room. He hadn't left her side since, despite his family's suggestions that he should hunt and with each passing day the butterscotch of his eyes faded as he watched over his beloved.

She was still so pale, she looked so weak as she lay limp on the hospital bed. Once she was changed he had been sure he never see her in a hospital bed again and he had been wrong. Of course Bella never did what he expected, she never did what anyone expected, whether she wanted to or not. It seemed the universe was set on making Bella the prime example of how things are never what they seem.

He had laid with her for a long time after she had first lost awareness of what was going on around her. It had been days and she still had not surfaced and finally he had been forced to move when Carlisle insisted he be allowed to perform some tests on her. Even with the tests though Edward had refused to leave her side and he held her hand through all of them.

This particular day was one that held a glimer of hope for him. Today they would receive the test results for her and Carlisle would see if there was anything we could do to get her out of her own kind of comatose state. He knew the chances were slim that any medication would help her but a small sliver of hope blossomed none the less.

It was early morning when Carlisle walked into the room with a clipboard and folder of notes and results. He looked wearier, sadder somehow and Edward knew that the possibility of losing Bella to something that was supposed to be impossible would literally tear his family apart. She was such a part of them that without her their family wouldn't quite be a family anymore. Carlisle and Esme would lose a son and a daughter all in one fatal blow.

"I looked over these test results and the most I can derive from them is that the best way to wake her up is to talk to her. Just like all other comatose patients. It helps them to find their way back, if they so chose, when they hear the voice of a loved one and hear of the lives they were living when awake. There is no medical treatment for her but we knew that when we started. I suppose all we can do is remind her of what we have here for her and help her out if she gets lost. I am going to go talk to the rest of the family, I know Alice would like the chance to talk to her too."

xXx

_Two days later..._

_xXx_

"Bella?" Alice's voice was soft, dejected, as she stood, looking so small, next to her best friends hospital bed. She had tried so hard to see when Bella would wake up, if Bella would wake up yet there was nothing.

She wanted so badly to be able to say that her best friend would awake again soon but there was no decision here. There was nothing she could go by when it was all left up to chance. Her gift felt useless in moments like these, as though she had failed her family just as she had failed Bella when she hadn't seen Charlie's heart attack.

"Bella I just wanted to tell you that as soon as you get out of there we are going shopping and I'm going to buy you a whole new wardrobe. We can spend the whole day together before you go to Athens and chat about our boys and the trip and all the wonderful things you will see..." Edward stepped up behind his sister quietly so as not to bother her too much.

"You know... telling her your going to take her shopping is only going to make her want to stay in there longer?" Alice growled a low threatening sound before elbowing her brother hard in the ribs.

"Point taken." He replied while rubbing where she'd hit him. He retreated back to the wall he had been watching from without another word.

"He's wrong you know. I would make it so easy for you Bella. You wouldn't have to do a thing except talk to me the whole time. I miss you already, please come back." She whispered the last part and then turned with her head down and swiftly escaped the small room to find Jasper.

Edward returned to Bella's side and held her hand as he recounted the best day or nights of his existence, all of which included her. All the while he silently willed her, begged her, to wake up again for him and for her new family.

xXx

_A week later..._

xXx

"Bella, honey, can you hear me?" Jacob sighed as his words went unacknowledged. Always in hindsight it was clear what should have been done. Why hadn't he at least made up with her for their fight. He didn't want to stay angry with her, it was just hard for him when they but heads so often.

"I know you can hear me and I wanted you to be the first to know, since your my best friend. Well you will be the first besides the wolf pack because you know I can't hide anything from them." Jacob took a deep breath and waited. No reaction.

"Bella honey, I imprinted yesterday. She's beautiful, kind, and loving, just like you. I know you would approve of her. Of course you would also tell me that I had to say those things about her because I imprinted on her but you'll see. One day..." The words froze for a moment as the tears threatened to fall. One day was so vague, what if she never woke up? He couldn't lose his best friend and here she was looking so fragile. He fought to pull himself together and make the words sound cheery and happy. Mostly they just came out sounding false.

"Her name, you wont believe! It's Reneesme. What a unique name right? and of course as soon as I heard it I thought it was a joke. How could it be that this girl could be named after your mothers? But she's perfect Bells, really!" Again the words stopped and he swallowed thickly before pushing out the last words.

"Goodbye Bella. I will be back in a few days if you don't... wake up." He stood slowly as Edward moved forward to place a comforting hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"I can't lose her either Jacob. I know we don't always agree but I know we agree on this." Jacob nodded as he looked down at his one true best friend, lost somewhere where they couldn't reach her, just like Charlie.

* * *

She wasn't certain how long she had been wandering in the darkness, moving towards one light or another, when her surroundings started to change. One of the lights flashed a brilliant white and then went out. She gasped in wonder at what she had seen. Yet she did not understand it.

Turning towards the next light Bella moved at a slow steady pace until, for the first time, she could actually touch it. She reached out hesitantly and lightly grazed the edge of the cloud of light. In that instant thing were changing and morphing into a new scene, one she recognized all too well.

She was standing in the kitchen at Charlie's house and Charlie was packing up for a fishing trip.

"Ch- Dad?" her voice echoed and distorted in odd ways, as though moving through thick air or maybe it was her own ears.

"Dad are you going fishing? Why are you here? You were-" Charlie turned towards her with a serene smile on his face.

"Bells. You shouldn't be here yet. Honey I'm going fishing but my body is not coming with me. My body is laying in a hospital bed down there." Charlie pointed at the floor but never actually looked down. Bella's gaze glanced down and she froze. There below them was her father's body, comatose and still.

"Sweetie, don't cry. I'm going to a better place now and I will be happy there you know. There wont be any accidents or attacks where I'm going and one day I will get to see you there too. So don't cry okay?" Charlie reached out with both hands to wipe away the tears she didn't know had been falling. She looked up at his serene expression and couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm going to miss you, dad. I love you." She whispered as he turned to grab his fishing gear off the floor. He turned around before he could pick anything up and to her surprise hugged her.

"I love you too honey, you mean the world to me. Don't you ever forget that." He held her for a moment longer and then the light around them began to brighten.

"That's my cue. I will see you soon okay honey? I love you Bells." His arms vanished from around her and she couldn't see a thing. The light grew to unbearable intensity and then it was gone and so her father. The tears fell unbidden then from her eyes as she scrambled back to her own light. She no longer wanted to stay in this shadow world and as she looked down at her body she could see Jake and Edward comforting each other in their silent support.

Bella couldn't help the smile that spread across her features at the image below her. Enemy species, in a truce through the love for her. Her best friend and her true love and she wanted to wake up to that. She just wasn't sure how to get back to the body below her.

* * *

"Jacob did you hear that?" Edward inquired softly. He kept his voice low so as not to startle Jacob out of his thoughts. Startling a shapeshifter was not the best idea.

"No. What's going on?" Jacob turned from Bella for just a moment to look at her husband in confusion.

"Charlie passed. Just now and they wont be able to bring him back." Edward moved from where he had been standing to Bella's bedside. He watched intently for a few moments and Jacob joined him, still looking rather confused.

"It wont be long now. She will be coming back, I can feel it right here." Edward tapped where his dormant heart was resting. The pure joy that radiated through that knowledge alone made him want to sit down before he fell over. The feeling was absolutely overpowering. It wouldn't be long now and somehow he knew this without a shadow of a doubt.

In the room next to Bella's, Edward could hear as nurses rushed in and Carlisle was called to try and bring Charlie back but Edward knew there was nothing that could be done. Charlie was gone from his body, his thoughts had went from small tidbits of fishing with Billy or Bella to nothing and then his heart had stopped. That body was no longer Charlie, it was merely a body.

How would they tell Bella that her own father had passed away while she had been lost within her own grief? She would surely go into shock again. Jacob seemed to realize this about the same time Edward did and his thoughts turned panicky as he turned to Edward.

"What do we do when she wakes up? If Charlie's gone..." He trailed off looking utterly defeated.

"I suppose our best option is to wait to see her reaction when she is alert again, maybe she already knows, we can think of it that way if we want to hope for the best case senario." Edward tried for a smile but it was forced. He didn't want her falling back into this kind of state again either. How would they get her out a second time?

* * *

**Unexpected I know because I was sure we were getting to the happy parts but Bella and Charlie seemed to have other ideas. Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? :) Hope you are enjoying this as much as I am!**


	12. Awakenings and Resolutions

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Twilight, for the twelfth time :)**

**I think I need to learn how to slow down! but... I can't help it, this story is so much fun. :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12:**** Awakenings and Resolutions**

Bella watched as Edward informed Jake of her fathers passing. The tears had dried but she felt a surge of sadness knowing she woud never see him again. It surprised her that she had been able to cry at all, but she wasn't in her body now, that much was obvious, so she supposed that changed thing in some respects.

She was glad he seemed to think she would be back soon but how did she go about that exactly? She had no idea how she had gotten up here in the first place. She knew it mostly had to do with the shock of what Carlisle had told her accompanied with the overwhelming grief but that wouldn't help her get down.

"Edward, Jake? Can you guys hear me?" She called down to them but there was no response, she sighed in frustration. She took a glance around her again, she was on some kind of floor, it was transparent below her feet but it was solid. She bent down and tried rapping on it with her knuckles, nothing happened.

Bella stood up again and jumped, landing as hard as she could yet there was nothing. There was no movement to indicate she had caused any damage. She tried bouncing a few times to no avail. Bella look around her again in hopes for something to help her break through to her body. The space around her was empty, barren of any thing but the floor that was barring her.

She sunk to floor then, tired of trying to break through when it produced no result. She sat cross-legged with her elbows resting on her knee's as she supported her head in her hands. Her thoughts drifted from one thing to the next, trying to come up with anything that could get her out of there.

An errant thought passed through her mind, if she could cry, did she still have her gift and if she did could she reach Edward or Jake with it? She lifted her head from her hands and closed her eyes. She let her thoughts continue for a minute before pressing outward in the same fashion she would in her body.

It was kind of like hitting a wall, a very dark impenetrable wall, there was nothing she could actually do outside of her mind. The frustration at her lack of ability made her growl and smack the floor below her with her palms. She took a few calming breaths and flipped over to lay on her stomach and watch what the boys below her were talking about.

"Well we probably wont want to bring it up to her right away unless she asks. We need to make her as comfortable as possible. If she slips under again we wont know how to get her out again." Edward and Jacob were situated on either side of her body as they spoke to each other. It was odd to see them discussing something so calmly. Edward seemed to be strategizing on how to break the news of Charlie's death to her.

An unbidden smile twisted up the corners of her mouth. At least she could save them that trouble once she got down there, she already knew about her father. As she lay there listening to the ebb and flow of the conversation below her that mostly centered around her or Charlie, it took her a moment to realize that she was sinking. As soon as her body tensed at the acknowledgement though she froze where she was. The sinking stopped and now it seemed she was stuck between where she was and where her body lay below her.

She had found the key to getting back and with a deep breath she focused back into the conversation again and let her body relax once more. As she sunk towards herself her eyes closed involuntarily and her brain went fuzzy, as it would normally do before one entered a sleeping state.

The next thing she could recall was opening her eyes to the harsh hospital lights above her bed and the worried gazes of her two favorite people.

* * *

"I saw Charlie... I saw my dad..." The words were low, whispered as they reached his ears but he would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Bella!" Edward turn his gaze from Jacob to his beloved before leaning down and hugging her tightly, "I missed you, my love." His voice was ragged, hope and fear all rolled into one.

"Edward, I'm okay, it's okay, I saw him. I saw Charlie and said goodbye. He's gone now." Edward pulled back at her words with incredulous eyes. She had gone into shock and seen her dad, this surprised him but he was absolutely ecstatic they would not have to explain Charlie's passing to her.

He watched as Bella turned her head from him to look at Jacob. Jacob's answering smile was blinding and the joy in his thoughts was unmistakable. He was almost bursting with desire to explain his anger and beg for forgiveness.

"Bells, I'm so-" He started in a rush but Bella cut him off. Edward chuckled, she had already forgiven him.

"No, it's okay Jake. So we had a fight? We were both angry, I know you don't deserve to be treated like a child, I know you can make your own choices. It is very difficult for me to watch my best friend put himself in danger though. I am learning to accept your choices though. I'm so glad everyone one is okay!" Bella's eyes widened then and she froze as her eyes glances warily from Edward to Jacob and over again.

"Wait, everyone is okay? Seth?" Her voice was barely a whisper again and her eyes held all the fear and hope that Edward knew all too well. He was quick to assure her.

"Carlisle took care of him, Seth is perfectly fine, completely healed and back to scouting with the pack." Edward watched as she released the breath she didn't need in a rush and her smile returned full forced but her eyes were confused.

"I-" she paused looking uncertain, "how long was I... away for?" she inquired.

"Well, love, it has been nine days since you went into shock, we did some tests on you to see if there was any way to wake you up but the results came back with nothing. It was like you were in a coma, unconscious, but you know vam- our kind," Edward's gaze flickered to Jacob, "can't sleep so we aren't sure what happened. Carlisle is still looking into it."

"Nine days..." she whispered to herself, "it certainly didn't feel that long," her gaze flickered her Jacob and her expression changed, "Jake, you were saying to Edward, when I was up there, that you had something you wanted to tell me."

"You could hear us?" Jacob asked, completely ignoring the question for the moment. Bella nodded.

"Yeah but when I tried to call down to you guys, well I didn't get any response so I guess it didn't work both ways or anything." She looked a bit uncomfortable, or guilty, like she was afraid we would be mad that she had been listening in. It had all been about her anyway so Edward couldn't be sure why it would matter if she had heard anyway.

"Oh, well yeah there was something I wanted to tell you about. It's happy news, something new that happened after you went into shock. I told you while you were unconscious but you didn't hear me then did you?" She shook her head no.

"Well a few days after you, well you know, I met a girl and, well, Iimprintedonher." The last part of his sentence came out in a rush but Edward was sure she would have no trouble understanding it. As she processed his words Edward watched as her face lit up in excitement.

"Oh Jake really?! Oh I'm so happy for you! I can't believe it!" She laughed and smiled as she hugged him, "What's her name? What is she like? She better be good enough for you Jake!"

"She is, she is Bells. I promise you will love her. Her name is Reneesme and she is sweet and kind. I have never met anyone quite like her. Well- she reminds me of you to be honest. Her personality is so giving and open to the world around her. She's an artist." Jacob's words picked up speed as he practically gushed about his imprint and Bella just smiled, seeming overjoyed and entertained as well.

"Reneesme," her expression was thoughtful, "what a beautiful name and how... ironic." she giggled and Jacob nodded his agreement with her assessment. During the conversation and excitement the room next to Bella's had grown quiet and Edward could hear Carlisle's voice and steps as he cleaned up and made his way to Bella's room.

The door opened behind him and Carlisle warm yet worried thoughts made their debut for Edward.

"Bella, your awake! How are you feeling?" Carlisle's eyes did a quick inventory of her laughter, smile and sitting position before he scribbled down a few thing on the chart in his hand and set it aside. Bella looked mildly embarrassed at his scrutiny but she smiled at him just the same.

"I'm just fine Carlisle. Thank you for taking care of me. I really didn't mean to cause an uproar or scare anyone. I just... well I got to see my dad, where ever I was. He said goodbye to me before he left and then there was a blinding light and he was gone with all his fishing gear." Bella chuckled at the memory and Carlisle seemed pleased that she had her closure.

"Well good, I'm glad you got to see him and I'm especially glad your awake now, we weren't sure how to wake you or even if we could. Now tell me, just as a check-up, are you feeling normal, the same as before you went into shock? Can you still hear my thoughts? Do you feel sick or dizzy or anything of that sort?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine. I feel normal and healthy, for a vam-" she cut herself off, "I am hungry though, Edward can we go hunt please? Unless you have something here...?" Bella looked up at Carlisle for her question.

"I keep supplies here just in case but Bella we need to speak of your plans for your fathers burial. I know it is very soon but there are a lot things to discuss. Like if you would even like a hand in the funeral arrangements or would you like someone else to do them?" She didn't answer right away as she closed her eyes and thought things through. The silence was a little uncomfortable with three people focused on her all at once but Edward refused to tear his eyes away. There had been too many times he had almost lost his reason to live, he would not leave her side.

"I will plan the funeral, I want to plan the funeral but before I get into that I need to call Renee and speak to her and what about Sue Clearwater?"

"I called Sue when Charlie passed, she is on her way now with Seth." Bella nodded as she swung her legs off the bed and stood up for the first time in nine days. She stretched a bit but didn't seem to need much else. Carlisle moved to exit the room.

"I will go get you something okay?" Bella just smiled, her eyes troubled as she thought about what to do with Ms. Clearwater. Edward reached out to pull her closer to him. He breathed in the scent that was purely her and sighed in contentment. She was his angel, the one and only thing his world revolved around.

There was a commotion at the door, almost a scuffle and then Seth and Ms. Clearwater were standing in the room. Seth was holding his mother back as he towered behind her.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about this, I really am." Seth looked absolutely torn on what to do as he spoke but his mother cut him off.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED HIM! YOUR _KIND!" _Her voice screamed in a high pitched whine and tears streaked haphazardly down her cheeks. Her disgust and hatred was palpable in the air around them. She sobbed as she trembled, trying to stand on her own two feet.

"You killed your own father..." she whispered between sobs and then she collapsed into her sons arms. Bella slid out of his grasp and took a step towards the pair, her eyes were full of agony as one hand reached out to them. She hated seeing Ms. Clearwater in so much pain.

"Please... I'm sorry. I can't believe he's gone either. I didn't... I can't... Please, anything. You are welcome to help with the funeral..." Ms. Clearwater was cowering away from Bella but her soft words did not calm Sue they seemed only to enrage her further.

"I will not be anywhere near your _funeral_," she spat, " You are desecrating his memory and you are sorry excuse for a daughter, selfish in your desires! I hope you burn i-." Her words became muffled as Seth placed his hand over his mothers mouth but her intent was clear.

"Mom!" He yelled, his cheeks were colored in embarrassment and he then proceeded to drag his mother out of the room. He glanced back for a moment.

"I am so sorry Bella... I know she didn't mean that, she's just upset. I'm so sorry." His words were quiet but firm and then they were gone. Edward watched as Bella's whole body sagged and he caught her before she could hit the ground.

"it's okay Bella, love. It's going to be okay. She will be there, she's just angry. She just has a different way of dealing with this okay?" There was no response as she cuddled into him, just her tortured eyes and dry sobs.

* * *

The words had been said, they couldn't be taken back and they hurt like hell. She knew Ms. Clearwater had been upset and in turmoil but Bella couldn't imagine she would say those things if she didn't believe them on some level. It had taken her the entire car ride home and spending about two hours in bed with Edward just holding her for her to be able to drag herself up from the guilt and think about calling Renee.

She pulled out her cell phone, courtesy of the Cullen fund and dialed the number she knew by heart. She knew her mother would be worried about her but she wasn't sure how her mother would take Charlie's death. They had been apart for so long and she had Phil now, Bella wasn't sure if her mother would be sad or just let it go. Although the latter did seem rather cold for something her mother might do, she had always been a passionate woman, she doubted Renee could just let it go.

The phone rang four times before Renee picked it up. Her voice brought with it a rush of nostalgia and it took Bella a moment to actually speak.

"Hello?" there was a pause, "Hello? Is anyone there?" Bella could hear Phil in the backround telling her mother to hang up the phone if no one answered.

"Mom?" her voice was soft, grief stricken, which surprised her. She hadn't expected her mothers voice to weigh so heavily on her with Charlie now gone.

"Bella? Oh Bella honey! I missed you! Are you feeling better now sweetie?" Renee, in order for the transformation to be able to happen without too many questions raised, was told that after Bella and Edwards honeymoon she had gotten very sick and was transferred to a hospital in some place far from either parent and that only calls could be allowed at that point.

"Yes mom, I'm actually home now, on the mend but they let me come home. Mom, that's not really what I was calling for though... there's been an... accident." Bella listened for any kind of response but there was only silence on the other end, filled with her mothers breathing as it accelerated.

"Mom? Ch-Dad... he had a heart attack after his injuries and he was in a coma... He passed away earlier today. Mom?" There was still no response but she could hear the breathing turning into tears as Phils voice took over.

"Renee, honey, what's wrong, is Bella okay? What's happening, shush, come here darling, hey..." and then Phil was speaking to Bella, having taken the phone from her mother, "Bella, what happened? Are you okay?" His voice held all the concern of a doting husband and Bella knew that he was extremely worried about Renee's reaction.

"Charlie passed away earlier today from a heart attack, he went into a coma for about nine days and... well... he's gone." Bella could hear Phil muttering soothing words to Renee for a minute and then he was back speaking into the phone.

"We will be there in a few days time okay? Are you okay? Are you staying with Edward?" Bella answered in the affirmative for all three questions and shut her phone without the chance to speak to her mother again. She got up from beside Edward and made her way downstairs to speak with her family about funeral preparations.

xXx

_ One week later... The funeral..._

xXx

It was a beautiful set up, with flowers adorning every possible surface of the room as the people mingled with each other in their dark, mournful attire. The wake had been difficult, with pictures up of her father with Billy or Jacob or herself. There had even been pictures of him and Renee which had immediately set her mother off and Renee had left the room for a bit after that.

Bella had found herself standing the entire time as the good people of Forks moved past Charlie's body to say their good byes and then offer their condolences to either her mother or herself. Sue Clearwater had in fact showed up to both the wake and now the funeral although she had refused to come anywhere near the Cullens and would only look in their direction to glare.

Her eyes had been puffy and red, as though she had been crying for days, and Seth had watched her the entire time with a pained and saddened expression in his eyes. When Renee had found out who Sue was she had immediately gone over to introduce herself and the two had hit it off very well considering the circumstances.

Now as Bella entered the church where her fathers casket lay closed she could feel her own sadness welling up. She would miss Charlie terribly; they had never been very emotional people towards each other but inside she knew she loved her father very much and he loved her as well. She would miss his gruff appearance and mannerisms and the way he would take care of her in small gestures of kindness.

To hold onto her sadness though was something she could not do. No matter what she knew that Charlie would be happy where ever he was and that he would want her to be happy where ever she ended up and so she would do that for him. She would move on and live with her new family and love them as much as she had loved him.

To say she was surprised at the attentants to Charlie's funeral would have been a lie. Charlie had been a very kind and generous man, with all his gruff attitude. He had treated the people of Forks with the utmost respect and they had respected and loved him for it. It seemed then that the entirety of Forks chose to come to the funeral. This along with the entire Cullen family, the wolf pack, Billy and Sue, and many of Charlie's friends at the station.

There was quite a crowd at the small church of Forks and by the time everyone had arrived there were quite a few groups that had to stand near the walls since they had run out of seats, but no one complained.

"Our gathering here this afternoon -- the family and friends of Charlie Swan - is for the purpose of paying tribute to his life and mourning his death-"

The ceremony was quick, though many stepped up to say a few words about their friend and tell stories about him that made those at the church laugh and shake their heads or cry and hold onto each other. The overall emotion in the room was palpable and if Bella could have cried she would have, although she was sure she looked miserable anyway.

As Charlie was buried many of those who came to pay their respects made their way back home. It was rainy and overcast as only a day in Forks was expected to be. Bella thought of it as the very skys of Forks mourning the loss of such a good man.

After the burial the Cullens, Renee, and Phil headed back to the Cullens house to talk and relax after such a trying day, especially for Renee. They had, of course, insisted that she and Phil stay with them, instead of paying for a hotel. It didn't take much to convince her and Bella knew it was because her mom wanted to stay near her daughter.

When Renee had first seen Bella she had been in a bit of shock. She had hugged her and spoken to her as she normally would but Bella could hear her thoughts and her mother had been confused as to why she had changed so dramatically. With all the funeral preparations though Renee had decided to chalk it up to the sickness that Bella had come down with. The excuse wouldn't last long though so Bella was grateful when, two days after the funeral, Renee and Phil left for Florida and home without too many questions being raised.

Things passed rather smoothly after that. Time sometimes moved too quickly and sometimes too slowly but rather pleasantly all around. It was nice not to be in fear for their lives constantly and it was new for them as a couple. About three weeks after the funeral Jacob came to visit with an invitation for Bella to meet Reneesme which was eagerly accepted.

xXx

Bella shut the door slowly, still trying to control the excitement she was feeling over her first ever double date, and cocked an ear to listen for the sounds she could recognize as Edwards. He wasn't hard to find, he was sitting comfortably on a piano bench in their room while he worked out a new song from his head.

She was up the stairs and throwing her arms around him before she had the chance to consciously make the choice to do so. Edward turned his face slightly to kiss her nose and then went back to studying the papers in front of him. Bella giggled and hugged him tightly.

"So... guess what?" She whispered quietly into his ear. She saw one corner of his mouth lift in amusement.

"What, love?" Bella threw herself backward to land comfortably on the bed behind her.

"That was not a guess." She replied, her voice condescending. Edward chuckled and she grinned at the sound as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Um... you love me?" Bella sat up and quirked an eyebrow when he glanced back at her. He laughed again.

"No," he looked at her quizzically, "I mean yes! but no that's not the right answer. I saw Jake today and he wants us to meet Reneesme tomorrow night... just the four of us." Edward looked up at her with a smile and a nod. He could be so dense sometimes, did he not understand that they were going on a date?

"As in a double date." Edward looked up at her again, this time he put down his paper and pencil. The next thing she knew she was being knocked back onto the bed and he was tickling her mercilessly.

"Edward! Edward, this isn't fair!" she gasped through her giggles.

"Of course it's a double date love, did you think I didn't know that?" He laughed at her as she squirmed underneath him. He always enjoyed seeing her there but he never thought much about what would happen afterward and before he knew it she was on top of him with his hands pinned above his head.

She snapped at him playfully and then kissed him hard on the mouth before pulling away. He tried to push up and recapture her lips but she held him down. If anything, newborn strengths had it's pros and cons. Anytime she beat Emmett in a fight it was a pro and well he couldn't decide if this kind of thing was good or bad. He just wanted to kiss her, among other things.

Her thoughts seemed to be headed in that direction as well but right as she was leaning down to tease him again there was a loud knock on the door and a musical voice calling to them.

"Bella! Edward!" Her chiper voice had Edward growling in frustration and Bella laughing.

"Go away Alice!" Bella called towards the doorframe. Alice just knocked again and kept talking.

"Your going to want to see this though..." And at that Bella was flying through the door and knocking Alice to the ground in the hallway. Alice gave her a hard look as she bounced up and brushed herself off.

"That was entirely unnecessary Bella, these are Gucci shoes you could have ruined!" Bella just smirked and stood up.

"What I had to get rid of this sexual tension somehow so I attacked the one who interrupted." She laughed and then Edward was sliding his arms around her waist with a smug expression on his face.

"You get what you deserve Alice." He commented with a grin. Alice just folded her arms and pouted for a minute before she was off again down the stairs, calling for them to follow.

As Bella walked slowly down the stairs she heard the commotion before she saw anything.

"YOU ARE AN ASS! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR EYES OUT I SWEAR!" There was a sound like crashing boulders that echoed through the room then and a howl of pain.

"Rose, baby, please..." Emmett was begging and as they came into view Bella could see him cradling his face and kneeling in front of her. A small chuckle escaped her lips. What had Emmett done this time?

"Rose, I didn't, I swear, I would never... Jasper-" Rosalie's face was twisted in the worst way, Bella didn't think she had ever seen her that angry. Alice, who was standing at by the front door, whispered to them.

"Bella I would move off those stairs if I were you." Edward ushered them off the stairs and near Alice when a moment later Emmett went crashing through the banister and putting a hole in the wall before he fell onto the stairs.

"JASPER HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Bella looked over at Alice's mate only to find him with a huge smirk on his face. His thoughts were entertained with the current scene.

"ROSALIE CULLEN!" The atmosphere changed almost immediately and Bella search around for the well known voice. There stood Esme, in all her glory, at the door to the kitchen. Rosalie turned towards her with a polite smile.

"Yes Esme? Did you need something?" Esme stepped farther into the room.

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady." Her voice was deadly serious and Bella was fascinated. She had never seen this side of Esme before and it was beautiful and almost frightening.

"If you must insist upon beating Emmett up I would prefer you be outside my house before you destroy it." Rosalie smiled before she was standing over Emmett still facing Esme.

"Of course Mom, I'm sorry." Her voice was sugary sweet and complacent. Esme didn't hang around, apparently Emmett deserved what was coming at him.

"Emmett." Rosalie growled and he was up in a flash and out of the house to the front yard. He stood there in silence, his eyes were pleading but the rest of his siblings only followed outside to watch.

"What did he do?" Bella whispered into Edwards ear. He smiled and then placed his lips at her ear before responding. She shivered at the contact and he chuckled.

"Emmett, being the fool he is, let Jasper talk him into looking at a few magazines with him. They are from a few decades ago but they were from Playboy and you know how Rose gets. Well Emmett kept them and hid them in their room, she just found them. Thus the ripping out of the eyes..." Bella covered her mouth to hide her laugh. Sometimes Emmett did the dumbest things.

"The thing is," Edward continued in an even lower voice, "Jasper did it on purpose, to get Emmett in trouble. Notice the huge grin he's got plastered on his face. He thinks it's funny when Rose beats the shit out of Emmett." Bella looked at Jasper for a minute and noticed something else.

"He's making Rose angrier." Edward chuckled and nodded an affirmation. Bella's eyes narrowed.

"That's cruel." She stepped out of Edwards arms and skirted the fighting to stand by Jasper. Edward watched her, curious as to what she would do. She decided that mind manipulation would work best.

_This is wrong, why am I doing this?_ she dropped that thought in his head and as she listened she could hear the small seed she was planting take hold. She walked around Jasper and moved to another side of the fight before doing it again.

_Rose is going to kill him, she's so angry. I don't think I've ever gotten her quite this angry._ Bella could see Jaspers brow furrow in confusion and a little bit of worry. She yelled for Rose to calm down, she didn't want Jaz to notice what she was doing.

_Emmett's really freaking out, maybe I should let him off the hook now. _Bella watched as Rose calmed down a bit, her screams were not so loud and she wasn't trying to throw Emmett around anymore.

"Babe? I'm sorry, I am, never again I promise. I love you Rose. You know that." His voice was pleading, heartbreaking. Rosalie just looked confused, she shook her head to clear it, the anger was ebbing and she didn't understand why. Bella could see Alice staring at her incredulously and Edward was just smiling.

"Thanks Jasper." Bella said suddenly with a smile towards her 'brother'. He looked towards her with surprise.

_You didn't really think that was you feeling all guilty did you?_ Bella laughed and returned to Edwards side. Jasper and Alice were both staring at her in complete shock and confusion while Edward just led her back inside.

"That was nice of you, at least for Emmett's sake." She merely looked at him for a moment and then smiled.

"I don't like to see people fighting, especially when it's unnecessary. I mean she was angry about it but Jasper was just making it a hundred times worse. If this is what they do to pass the time eternity affords them then I wont be hanging around here much longer. Maybe we could live on our own every few years." Edward seemed surprised at her suggestion but he wasn't opposed to it, that much she could tell.

"Maybe." He smiled and he led her back upstairs to the piano where he worked out the rest of the song he had started that day. He watched Bella for a moment before starting to play.

"This one is for you." She smiled and hugged him as he played, filling their room with the sounds of his composition, which at the top of the page was named Fuego y Hielo.

* * *

**So I wanted to do the date in this chapter too but well I had to split it up because this chapter is already really long and I don't want to put anyone to sleep! :) Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Reviews?? Yes!! :)**


	13. Double Dip Departure

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 13:**** Double Dip Departure**

"Are you almost ready?" A voice carried up the stairs to her as she accepted the finishing pieces of jewelry from Alice. She had not wanted help from her new sister but Alice was a force of nature that could not be refused in most cases. It just wasn't worth fighting against, especially when it made Alice so happy to dress her up.

Bella sighed in mock defeat while Alice looked like a tornado throughout the room leaving clean behind instead of destruction.

"She will be down in one minute and fifteen seconds Edward!" Alice spoke in a normal tone of voice but Bella knew Edward would hear. She could tell he was amused and yet frustrated with Alice's dress up games.

It may have had something to do with Alice not allowing him to see Bella before she came downstairs. Bella reached out, listening to his slightly annoyed thoughts. He had gotten used to not hearing her but he didn't like things being hidden from him. Bella moved to the door before Alice could protest and was down the stairs and bowling into Edward in the blink of an eye.

"There you are." He laughed as she almost knocked him over. She often found it useful that she was stronger than him for the time being. She had spent enough time being the fragile human. He held her close for a moment before she was being pushed back and his eyes were roaming over her outfit appreciatively.

"Thank you, Alice." He breathed. Bella could hear Alice laughing upstairs and she grinned.

"You like it?" She inquired, looking up at him through her eyelashes. She could hear his breathing hitch slightly as she placed one hand lightly on his chest and trailed it down to the belt of his pants.

"Mhm." He seemed at a loss for words. She chuckled and abruptly pulled away before moving around him and out the front door.

"Good! Time for our double date!" Her laughter grew as Edward mumbled something about her being a tease. She turned only to find him standing directly behind her with a wicked grin on his face. He reached out, caught her mid-turn, and had his lips on hers before she knew what was happening.

Bella wound her fingers into his copper hair and pulled him closer as his hands eagerly roamed her body. They wouldn't be getting anywhere like this.

"Alright you two, since I knew this would happen, go on or you will be late." All of a sudden they were being broken apart and shoved towards the garage by none other than Alice. Bella groaned while Edward just shot his sister a dirty look. As soon as they got into the garage she vanished, her chuckles still resonating in the air.

"She can be so annoying." Edward commented quietly as he opened her door and then moved to start the car a moment later. He was right though, Alice had done all that dress up on purpose, to drive Edward crazy. Bella thought it was hilarious.

"Who knew a skirt could get you so riled up?" She tried to keep her voice normal but her own amusement leaked through and he lifted an eyebrow at her reaction. She just giggled and he turned back to the road. The rest of the ride was quick and mostly silent, Edward had rested his hand on her leg and took random moments to kiss her softly while he drove.

It had taken quite a bit of thinking on her part to come up with an appropriate place for a double date, especially with the groups going. Going to a restaurant would have been odd considering her and Edward couldn't eat. At the same time they couldn't go very far because Reneesme was human and she had a curfew as well as an appetite.

Bella's choice had presented itself through the newspaper, there was a fireworks show and a carnival in Port Angeles tonight. It would be perfect, food was available if necessary and they were close enough to get Reneesme back at a reasonable time. So the carnival it was, no matter how silly it seemed.

The trip was a quick one, twenty minutes, with Edward's speedy driving although now that she was a vampire herself it seemed rather natural to go as fast as he did. They had agreed to meet Jake and Reneesme at one of the few restaurants in town so Jake could take Reneesme to dinner before they showed up.

Edward rolled down the window as Jake and Reneesme exited the restaurant with their hands linked. Bella watched with a smile, Jake couldn't take his eyes off Reneesme, it reminded her a lot of her and Edward. It took Jacob a moment to realize her and Edward were waiting there and he looked a bit flustered when it finally dawned on him. He leaned in to her window with a wide grin.

"Bells, why did we choose fireworks and a carnival for a double date? This is absolutely cheesy, you know that right?" Bella laughed and just patted his cheek. She could tell he was trying to hide the instinct he felt to bite her. It was sad that their species were considered such natural enemies.

"Oh come on Jake! This is going to be fun!" A voice sang from behind him. Bella could only assume that was Reneesme. Jacob stepped back to reveal his date and imprint once again. She stepped forward quickly and held out one pale hand.

"Hi! I'm Reneesme. You must be Bella! I've heard so much about you, I'm so glad I finally get to meet you." Her smile was absolutely genuine and Bella took her hand and shook it firmly with a smile in response. She reached in a bit farther then to shake Edward's hand as well.

"And you must be Edward! I was so excited to hear that you guys had agreed to a double date." If she felt how cold they were she took no notice of it, her blue eyes were as open and excited as ever. She grinned as she stepped back a bit and grabbed Jacob's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Reneesme." Edward responded, polite as always.

"Did you want to drive and park there or walk from here?" Bella inquired, looking at Jacob for an answer. He immediately turned a questioning look on Reneesme and she giggled.

"How about we walk?" She seemed to question her own choice for a moment before she continued, "It's just so beautiful out and I love walking." Jacob smiled and tugged at her lightly to start walking.

"No problem. I don't think any of us would mind walking." He slung an arm around her shoulders and turned them both to wait for Edward and Bella but they were already behind them. Jacob chuckled.

"That was quick." He started to turn back around when Reneesme leaned out from under him and turned quickly so she was standing next to Bella. Jacob turned back around, confusion written all over his face. Now it was Reneesme's turn to chuckle.

"I want to walk with Bella." She clarified, Bella looked confused then too, "Jake you tell me all these wonderful things about your best friend, now I want to get to know her myself. Besides, I know we are going to be great friends!" Bella smiled at that, she had heard that exact thing the day she had met Alice. Edward smiled at Reneesme's words and moved to stand closer to Jacob.

Bella watched as Jacob shrugged in what was meant to be indifference. She could see the tension though and she was sure the discussion between Edward and Jacob would be vastly different from the one between her and Reneesme. Her attention wasn't focused on that for too long though because as soon as they started walking again Reneesme was firing off questions.

"Okay so besides doting over me now-a-days Jake talks about you non-stop. I have heard so much about you and he waited so long to introduce me. Of course I heard you were in some kind of coma so I don't fault you for that. I'm sorry about your dad." She must have been nervous, the quickening in her heart beats and the sheen of sweat that slicked her palms were good indications plus she was talking about a mile a minute. Bella supposed it was the idea that Reneesme really wanted to be friends with her but she had no need to be nervous.

"That's okay." Bella tried to keep her voice soothing, "He is in a better place now, I know it, where he can fish all the time." She smiled at Reneesme and then turned things around, "You know I am so glad Jake found you. It was hard on him to watch all his friends imprinting and knowing how they felt. Now he can feel whole with you. I'm glad he finally has someone to make him happy in his life." Bella could see Jacob look back at her for a moment, his eyes joyful at her words. Reneesme seemed just as happy and much less nervous.

Reneesme leaned towards her then with a grin and cupped her hand to Bella's ear and whispered as quietly as she could manage.

"_Hey, let's ditch the guys for a bit. You and I both know they can hear everything we're saying. How are we going to bond and have some girl time if they are around?_" She giggled as she pulled back, her eyebrow quirked, awaiting Bella's answer. Bella chuckled, they had heard them of course, Edward's hearing was just as good as hers. Neither of the boys turned around though, they merely got in line to buy tickets for the carnival rides.

"Alrighty." Bella responded with a smile, she didn't bother to lower her voice. Once the guys had bought the tickets Reneesme moved over to Jacob's side.

"Jake, Bella and I are going to ride on the Zipper. It's a two person ride but you and Edward are welcome to join us." Her voice was sweet but her face was amused as Jacob's expression turned disgusted.

"Um, we'll be fine here. Go ahead, have fun." Reneesme turned away and grabbed Bella's arm to drag her off to the ride. Bella chuckled as she helped Reneesme 'pull' her. They didn't get very far though.

"Nessie!" Jacob's deep voice rang out, turning several heads and staring eyes. Bella almost ran right into the poor girl as she came to a sudden stop and twirled around. She looked back to see Jacob bearing down on them, he looked somewhat panicked. He reached around Bella and pulled Reneesme into his arms and kissed her. She was gasping when he finally pulled away.

"Jake, sweetie, we are going to be perfectly safe, I promise!" She reached up and touched his face gently and he seemed to relax somewhat.

"Sure, sure." He agreed and then he released her and looked over at Bella. She knew he was expecting her to protect 'Nessie'. Bella didn't fault him that, she was his imprint, his other half, just like Bella and Edward were two parts of the same whole. Reneesme returned to Bella's side and continued her path towards the Zipper.

"Nessie...?" Bella asked, the amusement in her voice evident. It reminded her of the Loch Ness Monster which had to be somewhat embarrassing for Reneesme.

"Yeah," she shrugged her shoulders and grinned, "he has a nickname for me and believe me I know what people think of it. It's different but that's one of the things I love about Jake. Everything he does is so different." She blushed at her own words as they moved to get in line at their first ride.

"Well there's nothing wrong with that. How did you two meet?" She had to admit she was curious. Had she come from college to La Push or had he just never met her until one day they ran into each other? She was so pale it was hard to imagine her as being apart of the reservation and there weren't too many other ways that Jake could have met her.

"Actually I just moved to Forks recently and I happened to run into him at the hospital were I was receiving treatment for a few injuries. I suppose in imprinting terms it was love at first sight for him. It took me some time to really get used to the idea but with that kind of devotion how could you want to be with anyone else?" Reneesme glanced over at Bella and then cast her eyes to the ground.

"I understand what you mean entirely. You and Jake remind me a lot of Edward and myself. It's something you can't refuse and even if you don't see it now, it's something you wont be able to live without." The two of them climbed into the cage as Bella spoke, the carnival worker was openly gawking at her before she glared at him. He didn't look at her after that, he merely closed the gate and latched them in.

"How did you meet Jake?" Her question caught Bella off-guard but she recovered quickly and tried to keep her voice at the same normal tone she had been using. She tried not to think about her dark days, even if she had met her own personal sun in those times as well.

"Well when I was young I used to spend the summers with my dad, Charlie, and I used to play with Jake's older sisters when my dad and Billy went fishing. When I moved back up here to finish high school Billy sold my dad a truck as a homecoming gift for me. After that I met Jake again at a beach party and then we grew close over a few months time when Edward was gone for a while. We have been best friends ever since. He has gotten me through some of the hardest times in my life." Bella turned her head to look at Reneesme but her face was carefully blank.

"I heard about that." She whispered, "I know I shouldn't have known about it before I even met you but Jake was so angry that Edward left and hurt you that way. When he told me about it he had to leave before he phased next to me." Bella could see Reneesme swallow hard, she didn't understand why Reneesme was so affected by the entire thing.

"It's okay, I don't mind. I know the whole thing affected Jake too. I was a shell of myself in those days, I was essentially dead. At the time I was sure if Charlie wasn't around I would have been better off dead." Bella opened her mind then to make sure she wasn't upsetting her friend too much but something was off. There were no thoughts, no trails of emotion or individual ideas. There were mere pictures. It was like whatever she was mentally picturing was on display but her thoughts were not.

Bella could see what Reneesme was picturing, Bella as a shell of her radiant self, she was much more beautiful in Reneesme's mental images than how she had really looked at the time. All Reneesme knew was her vampire state, she didn't know what Bella used to look like

"It was worse than that." Bella whispered, the ride had slowly been lifting as they filled the cages and they were just getting to starting the ride. Reneesme gasped and her head whipped around to stare at Bella. She watched Bella silently, they stared at each other as the caged flipped and spun around. The tension was palpable as Bella continued to watch Reneesme's mental pictures.

Her next one was of Jake telling her about the vampire gifts. She was wondering if this was Bella's gift, seeing into people's minds. Her expression changed from shocked to excited within a few moments and then she was laughing.

"THAT IS SO COOL! Man I wish I could do that." As they finally exited the ride Reneesme was practically bouncing as much as Alice normally would. Bella led Reneesme over to the Ferris Wheel and prayed it would calm her new friend down. After a few minutes of standing in line and loading onto the ride she seemed to calm down.

"You met Jake at the hospital, what happened?" Bella kept her mind open to Reneesme's mental pictures as she inquired about the injuries. The pictures came fast, she had to focus to actually make any of them out.

The first few were of a bigger woman with a red face and an open mouth, she was yelling, presumably at Reneesme. The next was of her grabbing a bat and it swinging towards Reneesme and the next was blurry as the bat hit her hard and seemingly knocked her over. It had hit her in the chest, breaking quite a few of her ribs. The woman hit her again and again until another one of her siblings? came to help her. Bella couldn't be sure where Reneesme was but the entire scene was horrific.

"I grew up in foster homes. My father beat me and my mother until my mother dropped me off at child services and went back to my father. I still don't know what happened to her. What she didn't realize was that foster homes many times were no better than the one I had come from. Every home but one beat me in some way and the one that didn't gave me up because they finally conceived a child on their own. When I went to the hospital I met Jake while I was getting x-rays for my ribs. Carlisle was the one who worked on me, Jake requested it when he met me." Bella reached out to touch Reneesme's hand in comfort as she spoke.

She didn't have a pleasant history that was for sure and she was such a beautiful spirit. When Reneesme looked up there were tears in her eyes but a smile on her lips.

"It's okay though because now I've met Jake. I'm safe now, forever." Bella smiled back, hearing the sincerity through the mental images the thought of Jake brought to Reneesme's mind. Jake would be perfect for a girl like Reneesme, she was strong but still damaged and he would make sure she was never hurt again.

* * *

"So is she going to be okay?" Jacob was the first to speak as the two guys watched their other halves run off together for carnival rides and girl time. Edward looked over at him with a smile.

"Yes, Carlisle is sure it was the shock of the whole incident that got to her that way and should it ever happen again Bella knows how to get herself out when she is ready. Otherwise she should be perfectly healthy. Although even as a vampire she seems to defy all the odds and do the unexpected." Edward chuckled at that as he listen to the relief flooding through Jacob's mind. His thoughts changed though to anger after he had figured out Bella would be okay.

"Just go for it Jacob. Let's hear it, I know your angry and you never really got your say." Jacob glared at him for a moment.

"Stay the fuck out of my head bloodsucker." Jacob spat back, his words murderous.

"No can do." Edward replied with an easy smile. He would never admit it to Bella but sometimes goading Jacob was just too tempting to pass up. Jacob growled at him in warning but he wasn't trembling so he was in control.

"You abandoned her, you left her dead inside and just expected her to pick up the pieces? You mess with her mind and then walk away like it meant nothing and now you have the audacity to come back into her life expecting open arms, hugs and kisses? She may have chosen you and let you back in but I will kill you if you ever hurt her again." Jacob had stopped walking and as his voice rose many curious eyes turned their way. Edward sighed and moved to stand a little bit closer to Jacob.

"We have an audience, your being too loud." He looked around and relaxed quickly before falling into step beside Edward, inside he was still extremely angry.

"I left her to keep her human and once I left I realized what a mistake I had made. I cannot live without her Jacob and the only way I will ever leave again is if she orders me away. She is my other half, my soul mate, and I wouldn't have changed her if I wasn't one hundred percent sure of that." Edward glanced over at his supposed enemy. Jacob's expression was one of shock but as soon as he noticed Edward looking his way it changed to an indifferent expression.

"You wanted to keep her human? That's why you left?" His words were questions, Jacob was confused. Edward could hear in his head the thoughts. Jacob had been one hundred percent sure that Edward was only with Bella to feed off her and use her and now he was surprised that Edward had wanted the same thing that he did.

"Yes. I know it's surprising, but we wanted the same thing. I thought if I left she would find someone else and live her life human. It didn't work though, she is just as altered as I am by being with her, there is no one else." Edward took a seat in the grass at the edge of the carnival and motioned for Jacob to join him. Jacob stood for a moment trying to look angry but after a moment he gave up and plopped down next to Edward.

"Alright well since I can pretty much assume both Bella and Reneesme are going to be close friends we should probably at least try to stay on good terms." Jacob admitted grudgingly. Edward smiled but held back his laughter, he wouldn't mind being friends with Jacob but that would never happen.

"That would be fine." They sat in silence for a while before the girls found them again. They were both whispering to each other as they walked up. Unfortunately, with all the noise and their distance, Edward could not hear what they were talking about. He stood fluidly to greet Bella while Jacob seemed to look over Reneesme, make sure she was okay, and then pull her into a hug.

"Fireworks!" Reneesme trilled with a laugh as Jacob just rolled his eyes at the whole idea. It was obvious though that no matter what they were doing he would truly enjoy it as long as Reneesme was there.

The rest of the night passed rather uneventfully, the fireworks had been beautiful but they were nothing he hadn't already seen. The only thing that mattered was the way Bella's face would light up as she watched the festive event. As Edward drove home his thoughts strayed to the gift Jasper had given him in the meadow after Victoria's defeat. It was something to be shared between him and Bella, tonight would be the perfect time to give it to her.

* * *

To say she was surprised at the lack of animosity between her two favorite people would be an understatement. It was like leaving them alone helped them talk it out, or maybe fight it out. She couldn't be sure but, although they weren't buddy buddy, Jacob seemed warmer towards Edward and vice versa, not that Edward had ever been anything but polite. Bella considered the double date to be successful, she now had a new friendship to cultivate, Reneesme would be perfect for Jake, he would protect her from now on.

All things considered Bella was finding herself rather excited for the trip to Athens the only damper being they had an obligation to go to Volturi and settle the matter of her being human while they were there. She didn't want to see any of the Volturi again, they had freaked her out then and that hadn't changed with her transformation. She shuddered as Aro's papery complexion popped into her head. The memories were fuzzy since she had been human but they were still powerful.

"Bella love?" Edward's voice cut into her thoughts as she lay silently on their bed, "Are you okay?" His tone was one of concern and she sat up with a small smile. She would be alright, besides worrying about what would happen in Italy she would be just fine. As she took in his stance she quirked an eyebrow. He was standing at the foot of the bed with one hand behind his back, the other was hanging loosely at his side. He was hiding something from her.

"Edward what do you have in your hand?" She inquired, he grinned and sat down on the bed next to her without showing her what he held behind his back. She mulled over the idea of knocking him over and stealing whatever he had but he shot her a warning glance before pulling out a small wrapped box from behind his back. He watched her carefully as she realized where that was from. He was going to show her the gift Jasper had given him.

"Jasper's gift is for the both of us. This is something between Jasper and myself that could be considered tradition, though it will only ever happen once since we only have one mate." He grinned at that and then pulled off the wrapping only to reveal an opaque box. Bella merely watched him and after a moment he pulled off the lid to the box to reveal two similar rings. Edward scooped them up in a blur and held them up between the two of them in the palm of his hand.

"When Alice and Jasper joined our family as a couple we wanted to welcome them in some way. Carlisle and Esme bought them a house down in the Costa Rican forests, Rose and Emmett gifted them each a car, but I gave Jasper a pair of rings, one for him and one for Alice, which he was to give her. The rings were heirlooms from my mother's side of the family and I gave them to Alice and Jasper as a welcoming gesture to a new family. Jasper never forgot that gesture and his idea was to do the same for me when I found my mate. I wasn't supposed to know until he did it but I could hear it in his head." Edward chuckled as Bella merely studied the rings in his hand.

They were beautiful, silver in color, with gemstones of sapphire in both. One was slightly different though with two smaller diamonds surrounding the larger sapphire in the center. Edward took one in his other hand and lifted her hand before sliding it on her right ring finger. Bella then grabbed the ring without the diamonds and placed it on Edward's right hand.

"Why do I get the one with diamonds? Are these from Jasper's family too?" Edward tugged her back until she was leaning against him and he could wrap his arms around her.

"It was made for a woman, it is the size that would fit you. Alice's also has more gemstones than Jasper's does and yes these rings are heirlooms but they are not from Jasper's human family. These rings are from Jasper's life with Maria, which had far more of an impact on him than his life with his human family." Bella relaxed slowly back into the arms of her beloved, she had learned a lot about Jasper when dealing with Victoria but she had never been close to him. She hoped in time that she would be able to be closer to him. She had forgiven Jasper a long time ago for what had happened she was entirely unsure though if he had forgiven himself.

"So I was thinking... we could take that trip to Athens within the next week or so? I know it's soon but we never did get that honeymoon..." Bella grinned at his words, he was right, they never had a proper honeymoon. They had decided a honeymoon would be more appropriate after she was changed. Now it would be on more equal terms and that was something she couldn't wait to begin.

"I was thinking about that too. While we're in Europe..." Edward's tensed around her as she trailed off, he knew they had to go see the Volturi or they would come here and that was not ideal. Bella did not want to cause any more problems for her new family.

"We will stop there as well." His arms did not relax as they laid there for a few hours just enjoying each others company.

* * *

"Alice I told you I could pack for myself." Edward chuckled as Bella's angry tone floated down the stairs. She was not pleased with Alice having taken over her suitcase.

"Aw Bella come on, I've already seen what you would pack if I left you to it and it is not honeymoon appropriate! Your torturing me here! At least give it a chance." Silence. It seems Bella had given in, Edward shook his head still smiling as he grabbed his own suitcase and placed it in the trunk of Carlisle's car. The entire family was seeing them off to the airport so he didn't have to drive there.

"Alrighty! All done! Now off to Athens!" Alice's chipper voice carried throughout the house as she flew down the stairs with Bella following at a more human pace. She still looked rather frustrated but resigned. Alice was outside and placing Bella's suitcase beside Edward's in the blink of an eye. The rest of the Cullen's piled into their cars while Bella and Edward climbed into the backseat of Carlisle's car.

The car ride was about twenty minutes to Port Angeles and once they entered the airport Edward could see Bella was feeling a bit nervous. Their entire family stood out in an almost uncomfortable way. Bella was used to Fork's high school and those kinds of stares but this was different. The people here stared at them in a sort of fascination or wonder because they had never seen the Cullen's before. Edward was sure Bella had yet to be subjected to this kind of fascination.

He slipped an arm around her waist before leaning in and pressing his lips against her ear before speaking.

"This is pretty normal in smaller towns, especially towns that have never seen us before, at least not all together. At least in Forks they got used to us before you showed up, you should have seen the town reaction when we first got there." Bella seemed to relax back into him before Carlisle ushered them all forward. Edward went to the airline counter to have their tickets printed and make the minor change of a stop in Italy. He checked in their bags at that point too.

The entire process went rather quick and within ten minutes he was back with the rest of his family. The moved over to the security check point before having to separate. Esme was the first to jump forward and hug them both. She was feeling very emotional in that moment, though Edward couldn't understand it entirely. It was a mother thing he was sure.

"Now you two try not to behave yourselves okay?" Emmett hugged them both as his voice boomed our and with a waggle of his eyebrows he stepped back. Esme merely looked at him for a moment before rolling her eyes and turning back to Carlisle.

"You better use the clothes I packed for you." Alice whispered menacingly as she hugged Bella. Carlisle looked between Edward and Bella before hugging them both.

"I know you always are, but be safe." His words were not taken lightly. The Volturi were not to be taken lightly.

"We will be." Bella replied softly before turning and grabbing Edward's hand and moving towards the checkpoint. Edward looked back for a moment to see his entire family watching them go. He really wasn't sure what he did to deserve such a family but he was definitely grateful. When Bella let go of his hand he turned her around quickly and kissed her none too gently. She grinned when he pulled away but didn't say a word.

From now until they returned they could focus on themselves and on their relationship. It would be the first time since they had met that they could spend so much carefree time together. Their family had been right, they deserved time to be together like this, as a couple and now that they were safe they had every intention of doing so.

* * *

**Fluffy with a side of angst. haha  
**

**Though I wouldn't count on it staying that way, the Volturi are a ruthless bunch.**

**Reviews? Yes please. :)**

**And I just realized... maybe two more chapters and then the epilogue... I can't believe this is wrapping up so quickly... Maybe the character's will change their minds but until then they are saying bastante. Enough. I'm going to miss this story like crazy, so I'm going to try not to think about it.**

**Thank you so much to mdf, jolynnco, and Lea for the reviews! You guys are what keeps me writing! :)  
**


	14. Judgment Day

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 14:**** Judgment Day**

After a short flight to Chicago Bella found herself being tugged quickly to another plane that was to land in Madrid. As soon as they touched ground in Spain Edward was ushering her quickly through the airport towards another flight that would land them in Pisa, Italy which was 48 kilometers from Volterra.

The entire trip reminded her of the transfers and flights to Italy that she had taken with Alice to save Edward two years ago. She hadn't been too worried on their first two flights but as their third plane took off towards Pisa she could feel her stomach twisting in fear and worry. The flights reminded her too much of how things had been as the clocks hands seemed to move much to fast.

"Edward." She kept her voice low so as not to wake the sleeping passengers on the plane. Edward looked over at her and with one glance at her expression took her hand and snaked a protective arm around her. She leaned into him slightly before speaking again.

"I don't want to go back there." She felt a shudder run through her body as her last trip to Italy resurfaced. It had been a race against the clock to save the one person her life depended upon and the memories, even though they were from her human life, were still startlingly vivid. The Volturi were not to be toyed with and the entire idea of returning only dredged up some of the darkest days of her life, that is until she had gotten to Edward.

"I know. If this wasn't necessary we would stay far away from them forever but if we want them to let us be we have to show them that their will has been carried out, the secret is safe." His eyes were gentle as she tried to keep calm, his arms pulled her tighter against him and she worked to relax and sooth her nerves.

Every glance at the clock shocked her a bit more, as though time were speeding up to deposit them right back into her worst nightmares as soon as possible. If there was ever a time she wished for Jasper's assistance it would have been for that plane ride. No matter what she did she couldn't get to a calm state and she couldn't sleep or ignore the knots that were twisting up her stomach.

Edward seemed to sense her continued tension as he held her and after a little while he started humming softly in her ear a tune she would never forget. It was the first song he had written for her; it was her lullaby. She lay her head gently on his shoulder as she allowed the melody to work over her and sooth her frayed nerves. The stress would not help them when they got to Volterra. Calm, cool, and collected would be best for what they were about to do.

"Bella," the lullaby disappeared as the plane landed roughly on the runway and started towards the gate. The passenger's around them were starting to stir and gather their things as the captain spoke of the weather in Pisa along with the time.

"There will be a car waiting for us at the airport. A rental car that we will drive to Volterra and back before we leave for Athens." Bella nodded in compliance and stood as they parked the plane and the gate. They would be the first to leave since they had received first class tickets. Nothing was ever done halfway with the Cullen's.

"It's going to be okay, love." Edward whispered softly into my ear, his lips brushing up against her ear causing a spark of desire to run through her. She shivered as the feeling only intensified when he grabbed her hand and lead her to the rental car counter.

As he opened the passenger door and stepped inside she had to laugh. According to the papers they were driving a 2012 Paulin VR and it wasn't even 2012 yet. How do you find a rental company that loans out these kinds of cars. Edward was in the drivers seat a few moments later, having to move at human speed could sometimes be annoying, this time it was nice to have move a little slower.

"Edward, what rental car company gives their customers a car that isn't technically supposed to exist yet?" He chuckled and folded the papers before sliding them into the glove box in front of her.

"Apparently that car rental company does, for those of us who pay well enough." He stated casually as he accelerated through the city of Pisa and out into the Italian countryside. The car was fast but Bella didn't want a fast car, she wanted something that would slowly take them through the countryside and get them to Volterra at a much more human rate. As it were, with Edward's driving, they were there in a half an hour.

If there was anything she could be grateful for as they pulled up the walled city, it would be that there was no St. Marcus Festival which would only pull her further into the nightmare she was experiencing as they entered under the foreboding gate. Edward tightened his grip on her hand as he found a small space within the maze of streets to park in.

He reached back quickly and pulled a brown paper bag to the front seat. In it was a large sun hat, which Bella placed quickly on her head and gloves to cover her hands. Edward pulled on his own pair of leather gloves and grabbed a long coat from the back seat along with a hat. They were lucky it was colder out now since it was sunny, they could bundle up and keep from looking entirely suspicious.

Bella felt her nerves start to escalate as her senses picked up the movements of a few of Volturi guard starting to convene on them. Edward squeezed her hand once before letting it go and opening his door. She followed suit only a second later and they both stepped out onto the street. Edward met her at the front of the car where he quickly took her hand and then they waited. It wasn't long, as they stood in the shadows of one of the ancient buildings, until Felix and Demetri were standing across the road from them and beckoning them to the Volturi headquarters.

"Welcome back." Felix spoke first, his words crisp. His expression made it clear he was not actually happy to see them return so soon. He had been hoping for a fight, at least that's what his thoughts told her. Bella nodded politely while Edward just stared at them both, his expression was impassive. He wanted this over and done with as soon as possible.

Their walk was short and soon they were stepping into the lobby of an ancient castle that served as the welcoming comity for any curious humans. They didn't bother stopping at the front desk, though there was a new human woman there, and Bella watched in disgust as Felix smiled at her as she giggled, fluttering her eyelashes.

As soon as they stepped off the elevator she could feel the change in atmosphere and tried to keep calm for Edward's sake. She wanted to be out of here just as much as he did but she had to make sure they left the Cullen's alone.

"Right in here." Demetri gestured towards a wooden door a few hundred yards down the tunnel. Felix led them in as Demetri took up the rear.

"You remember this don't you?" His voice was slick and taunting as Bella turned to glare at him. She would not be threatened or teased. She was just as powerful, if not more so, then they were. As soon as they entered the circular chamber Bella's eyes were drawn to the three chairs, higher than the rest of the room by a small amount and inhabited by Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

"Ah Bella! How good to see you again! In truth immortality does become you most extraordinarily. It is as if you were designed for this life." Aro spouted off his greetings and compliments in his rasping tone as he rose slowly from his throne. How things had changed now that her eyes were no longer human!

Her memories of his papery looking skin and the way it had felt when he had touched her, like brittle shale. She shuddered slightly as the memory resurfaced but it was nothing compared to what Aro truly was. Though it could be called beautiful, it was a most curious kind of beautiful. One that would intrigue and mystify rather than dazzle.

His skin was now so clear, pale, yet fragile and thin. It was as though she could see right through him yet she could see now the strength in that skin even if she was not touching. He smelled of fine wine, something that had been fermenting for the perfect amount of time. Yet there was a sour smell to him, a greedy glint, a power hungry way in which he spoke and walked. Though that could be his thoughts as she listened to them float about his mind.

"I would consider it so. She is beyond beautiful." Edward's voice was flat, unresponsive as his eyes followed Aro's every movement. He floated, in his manner of walking, to stand in front of Bella as she merely watched him. She kept her had linked in Edward's as she spread her aura over the both of them. Aro would see nothing and like it.

"Now, now. Can you hear her? Can I?" The curiosity in his voice was unmistakable as he reached out, holding his hand out to her. Bella looked over at Edward for a moment before reaching up to touch him for the second time in her life. Two time to many if you asked her.

His skin was just as unpleasant as before, if not more so because of the sensitive nature of her own skin. Her held back the shudder as her body tried to pull her away from the feeling. She watched with satisfaction as Aro's excitement faded and was replaced with a mixture of anger, fear, confusion, and intrigue. He didn't understand her at all.

"Most curious! You are truly a gift my dear. Absolutely talented. I knew you would be. Edward?" Edward held up his hand without having to think about it as Aro reached for it greedily. He didn't like being thwarted with his gift and his expression became dominated in anger as he realized he could no longer hear Edward's thoughts.

"I don't..." He stepped back, trying to compose his features and come up with something to say that would not give away his anger. Edward knew what had happened, of course, but he did not look to Bella. Aro studied them for a moment, his eyes resting then in their clasped hands. His eyes lit up again.

"Bella dear! You may be interfering with my gift again! Would you be so kind as to let go of his hand for just a moment." Edward slid his fingers out from hers, his expression still one of indifference. Bella tried to hold back her amusement since she could cover the both of them without touching Edward anyway.

Aro reached out again, this time the confidence was absolute as he came in contact with Edward. His eyes narrowed again as he listened and heard nothing. Bella could hear the turmoil in his thoughts as he fought to understand what may have happened. Aro was afraid he was growing weaker.

"Well now, that is interesting!" He smiled, though it was forced, as he turned away to sit back down. A few of the Volturi guard exchanged glances as Aro had his back turned. He sat down with a small sigh and Caius looked glared at the couple for a moment before standing.

"Interesting! Aro, this is dangerous! We don't know-" Aro waved his hand, clearly irritated by Caius's interruption.

"My dear Caius, it is not our place to judge based on who they are. Their gifts are their own. We are here to judge on those who spread the secret." Caius slumped back down in his chair slightly before turning his annoyance on the Bella by glaring at her. She shifted slightly, uncomfortable with his attention.

"Now, Bella. As you may recall I offer a new life here. I offered it to your husband, Edward, and to Alice, when she was here. I now offer it to both of you. I would like to invite you to join our family here. We could use a pair as... talented... as the two of you." Aro leaned forward slightly as he made his offer. His eyes were alight with different scenarios as they ran through his mind. He knew what he would do if they refused. Edward turned to look at her and she realized they both expected her to answer.

"I'm sorry Aro but we have a family back home that we will not abandon." Aro sat back slowly with a sad smile. As he leaned back, his elbows resting lightly on the arms of the chair, he tented his fingers and gazed at them with a kind of pity.

"Of course, it is strictly your decision. What a pity though, such a waste." His words were meant to be kind but his thoughts were leaning towards sadness that he had to destroy two such powerful beings. He sighed softly, as though reminiscing over some long ago event before focusing back on them again.

"It was so good to see you again Bella. Truly, you are lovely; very much a befitting vampire. Edward, it was wonderful. Please, for the both of you, visit us again sometime. Your visits always bring about the most interesting days for us." Aro smiled again while Caius grimaced and Marcus, ever the silent of the three, stared off into some other area of the room. Edward took Bella's hand then and led them both out of the dark castle. The human secretary smile politely at them but did not ask them to wait.

As soon as they got in the car Edward reached for her and his lips crashed into her with enough force to have her frightened for what was coming. She reached out and pushed him back after a moment, searching his expression for some explanation.

"Edward?" His thoughts were scrambled, frantic, as he worried over her. She tried not to show her amusement at his worry. He only meant well, he always meant well.

"I'm sorry. I was just so worried and you know he is going to send someone after us. Someone who can't be connected back to the Volturi. One of the easiest ways for them to get away with exacting out their own wishes even if no law was broken." Edward turned then, started the car and pulled out of the spot before racing towards the gate.

"Yes I heard his thoughts, just as you did. They wont get us. There is no way. I'm not human anymore, we can work together and get through this okay?" Bella reached over and took his hand to comfort him. He smiled at her, his expression a little more relaxed as his logical side started to catch up with his emotional side.

"Your right. I know. I just worry. I am so used to having to protect you. This is all very new for me as well. I love you." He whispered, his lips at her ear for a moment before he focused back on the road. Bella let her mind wander as Edward drove. She remembered the way it had been, her first trip to Volterra and how her nerves had taken over until they had arrived. It felt as though she should have been frightened but as soon as she had seen Aro the fears and nerves had vanished.

Something within her told her that she was stronger than Aro, than the Volturi and their government. She didn't feel the fear she had expected because, against her, Aro was helpless. He could not hear her unless she expressly allowed it and that would certainly never happen. In fact, she now knew that Aro was afraid of her and of her abilities. His fear had been palpable as he had discovered how powerful she was and he didn't even know the half of it. The entire situation had her confused but happy and she knew that they would conquer whoever came for them.

"You know I wasn't expecting you to shield us both. Why did you do it?" Edward's voice interrupted her thoughts momentarily and she turned to look at him again.

"I didn't want him to know about our lives anymore. He has no right to know unless we tell him about it. It is our business, not his, so I shielded you from him as well." Edward nodded and smiled at her in gratitude. He had never enjoyed being subjected to Aro's power, especially since he could hear all of his thought being replayed through Aro's mind. It was uncomfortable for him at best.

As they pulled up to the rental car lot Edward took Bella's hand to kiss her softly before exiting to grab their bags and return the car. It seemed that they had very little time to wait. Their plane left at 7:30, an hour from when they had arrived at the airport from Volterra.

Edward was, for the most part, relaxed but both of them kept on the lookout for any other vampires. They did not want to be caught unawares.

"Edward, what was it that Rose gave you for this vacation?" Bella inquired as he slipped an arm around her waist as they settled into their seats. Edward grinned but refused to tell her.

"It's a surprise, love, and don't worry you will enjoy it."

* * *

**Okay, I know, I suck! It's a short chapter, but I will say... the Volturi are extremely hard to write! They were the most complicated thing for me to get on paper. Anyway... now it's here and we can all be happy and a little concerned about the vampire coming after them. :)**

**Reviews? Yes please!**


	15. The Makings of a True Friend

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 15:****Under the Full Moon**

Rosalie's gift to them was perfect. Simple yet heartwarming and Bella found herself somewhat surprised. She had always seen Rosalie as the extravagant type, like Alice. It was reassuring to see that Rosalie understood Bella's comfort range and respected it, unlike Alice.

The flight had been rather short, from Pisa to Athens, but it wasn't until Edward was escorting her onto the boat that she was truly able to relax. She had felt the tension slip away, knowing they were finally getting some alone time.

With all the trials and tribulations behind them at that moment, she could finally take the time to appreciate the vacation they were supposed to be having. They would deal with the Volturi's hit man when the time arose. In that moment all Bella would focus on was thoroughly enjoying ogling her husband.

The ride hadn't been very long and the destination was well worth the trip. Edward had told her the island was named Emerald Island by Rosalie because emeralds were her favorite gem. It was then that he had informed her that this was Rosalie's gift to them. She supposed she had looked a bit shocked or freaked out at the idea because he had immediately assured her that it was to borrow for the vacation. Bella was merely relieved that Rosalie had not bought them an island.

She couldn't help but giggle when Edward picked her up, a goofy grin gracing his perfect features, and carried her across the threshold. The first floor was covered in sand which was sent a warmth though her feet since they were normally as cold as ice. Edward had brought in and unpacked their things before she had ample time to take in the cozy stone cottage.

"Would you like a tour before we go for an afternoon swim, Mrs. Cullen?" She jumped lightly as Edward reached around her waist, pulling her to him and kissing her temple before releasing her. He tucked his hand into hers then and began to lead her through the rooms.

After all the darkness that was Volterra, it was hard to comprehend what she was seeing. To make it all fit with her mindset. The entire cottage was very open and airy, with light colors gracing the walls, which only magnified the vacation feel of the entire island. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before, not in the arid deserts of Arizona, nor in the wet and cloudy weather of Forks.

The entire feel of the island was a bit like magic. She must have looked a bit lost because suddenly Edward had stopped to stand in front of her.

"If you don't like it we don't have to stay, love. Hey... look at me. Are you okay?" His tone was soft, like velvet, as she tried to pull out of her shock and assure him that it was beautiful. It wasn't that she didn't like it, though it seemed that way since he couldn't hear her astonished thoughts, it was more that it was so perfect she was speechless.

"I love it, Edward. I think I'm in shock. The Volturi and now here, such a contrast..." Bella was sure she hadn't sounded this muddled since before she had been changed. Edward smiled then, squeezing her hand gently and leading her towards the back of the cottage.

"The Volturi are behind us, love. Now is the time for us to relax and enjoy what we have here. We can deal with whatever the Volturi throw our way but for now we are alone and we are vacationing. Hey..." He had stopped again, placing his hand lightly on my cheek.

"I love you. I want you to relax and just enjoy this, okay?" Bella nodded slowly, focusing again on Edward as he spoke. He placed his lips gently on hers and then smiled before pulling her out to the beach. The sun was just starting to sink into the ocean, creating startling colors as Edward began to pull off his shirt.

His skin glittered in the sunlight, making it impossible for Bella to take her eyes of him as he turned to her.

"What about... do we have..." She couldn't seem to finish her sentence, it seemed today was going to be a day of not being able to speak right. Edward took her hand and kissed her again, this time more forcefully, which her body immediately reacted to.

"Bathing suits?" Edward finished for her with a small chuckle as he pulled away. Bella growled lightly at the loss of contact and his grin only grew wider. Next thing she knew Edward had stripped off his pants and was throwing her, clothes and all, right into the water. She knocked him down, pining him to the sandy bottom in an effort mask her amusement at what he had done.

"So, are you going to keep those on now that they are all wet?" Edward inquired once she finally let him up. She could see the corner's of his mouth twitch upward and knew he was fighting back his laughter at her current state. If she could have blushed she would have in that moment, not that he hadn't seen it all before. She just wasn't used to the idea of public nudity, even if they were the only two outside.

In a rush, so she didn't have to think about it any longer, Bella slipped under the water quickly and yanked off all of her soaked clothing, throwing it in the general direction of the beach before swimming out farther into the ocean. She knew most of it was now useless since she had pretty much ripped it off of herself. She didn't bother looking back to see Edward's reaction, though she was sure he would follow her.

Her thought was proven when Edward suddenly grabbed her by the ankle and tugged her slowly back to him. As soon as she was close enough he flipped her over to face him and in the next moment he was pulling her against him. Bella could feel her entire body tremble at the feel of his skin against hers. She couldn't find any qualms about being naked in that moment.

"Bella," He whispered, his gaze intense as he watched her. His tone was almost reverent, the way he spoke made it sound more like a caress and she shuddered in his arms. Edward leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips firmly to hers, pulling her under the water. The way he touched her, his kisses as they lay on the sandy bottom, had her crying out for him underneath the waves until she ran out of breath to do so.

The sun had set, falling below the horizon and darkening the water's around them as Edward held her to him. The moon had risen to it's highest point in the sky, bathing the waves in a soft, white, glow when they broke the surface once again. Edward couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her as he held her. He hadn't let go since he had grabbed her ankle.

Bella could feel her body react to his proximity, just as it always did, but this time she had a plan in mind. With a small smile she tugged out of his grasp, her nerves vanished in light of her need for him. She walked slowly, at human pace just for his benefit as she exited the warm water. She could feel the water sliding off of her, the sand sticking to her feet, coating them until she reached her now useless clothing.

She could hear him, still in the water, no doubt watching her in confusion. Without a second thought she bent at the waist to grab her clothing, fully aware of what she was currently flaunting for Edward. She grinned at his sharp intake of breath, surprised that he hadn't moved just yet.

"Bella..." The warning was clear in his tone. If she was going to keep teasing him like that she would find herself in serious trouble. So what if she wanted to get in trouble? She giggled quietly and sauntered, naked, back into the cottage. Just as she reached the door she turned her head to wink at him and then closed the door behind her.

The cottage was lit up with the moonlight that streamed in from the sliding glass door she had just closed. It contrasted nicely with the blue color that adorned the walls. She didn't take too much time observing though since Edward was slowly making his way out of the water and she wasn't done teasing him yet. Not by a long shot.

Before he even reached the beach she had made it to their room and, after hanging up the wet rags that had been her clothes, she laid down, naked, on the bed. She was facing the door but in her hands she had a book, Midnight Sun again. She masked her current desires with a serious face, like she was actually reading in that moment.

She could feel her body react, like electricity running through her, as Edward slid the door open and hung up his own clothes before entering their room. Her position seemed to bring him up short as he froze in the doorway. She forced herself to keep her eyes on the book, flipping the page for good measure.

He didn't move for a while and after a few minutes she finally decided to look up, letting him see all the pent up desire in her expression. His sharp inhale of breath had her smiling as she took his his glorious form standing in the doorway.

"How was your swim?" She inquired, trying to keep her tone indifferent, as though she weren't just laying there naked. Edward chuckled before sliding onto the bed next to her.

"Cold and lonely once you left." His voice was low and husky as his gaze burned into her, sending another wave of desire through her. Edward reached out, letting his hand graze from her shoulder down to her knee as she fought back the urge to jump on him. It wasn't easy but she managed, barely.

"You are so beautiful," He whispered, resting his hand on her hip, his gaze never leaving hers. Next thing she knew she was shoving him down, into the pillows, with a playful growl. So much for teasing him, she couldn't help the way she reacted to him. It was an instinct, a very gratifying instinct.

"How do you _do_ that?" She growled as he flipped her over on the bed.

"Do what, love?" He grinned and then kissed her.

"I was trying to be the calm, cool, and collected one and I end up being the one to jump on you. I can't hold back long enough to do what I wanted to do." Edward laughed at the way she described her teasing. Bella merely pouted and crossed her arms under her breasts, which seemed to distract him momentarily as he stared.

"How can you think your teasing doesn't effect me? It took me at least five minutes to get out of the water and come back inside after you bent down like that. _Then_ I walk in here and your all nonchalant on the bed reading, _naked_. Do have any idea the the things you do to me, Bella?" His voice was dangerously low, his eyes dark as he shifted against her. She gasped at the contact, her body arching against him.

Before he could move she wrapped her legs around his waist, sliding up against him, soliciting a groan from his perfect lips. All that could be heard outside of their soft moans and whispers were the waves as they washed up upon the island in a never ending pattern. It wasn't until the darkness began to lighten that Edward pulled away from her again.

"The next few days will be cloudy and I have a few things planned if you'd like to explore Athens," Edward spoke softly as he held Bella to him. She smiled and nodded in agreement before extracting herself from his arms and moving to take a shower. She wrinkled her nose against the strong smell of ocean water that lingered on her skin.

Her shower would have taken much less time if Edward hadn't appeared beside her as she washed and by the time they got out it was already 10am. Not that she could complain, it had been a very wonderful shower. The clouds were out, just as Edward had predicted, though she was sure Alice had given him a full description of the weather anyway.

Once they had gotten to the mainland Edward had insisted they hunt, to be safe, and then they were on their way. Edward, of course, refused to tell her where he was taking her until they got there and the day was spent in such places as the Parthenon, the National Archaeological Museum, Mount Lycabettus, the Temple of Poseidon at Sounion, the Monastiraki Flea Market, the Temple of Olympian Zeus, etc. The most rewarding aspect of these visits was the fact that neither of them would tire.

As the sky began to darken again, the sun hidden behind the clouds as it sunk below the horizon, they found themselves merely strolling, hand in hand through the small streets of Athens. There was very little said, a comfortable silence was all that was needed as Bella took in the wonders of such a beautiful city.

Edward had made sure she was okay with not returning to the island until the sun made it impossible for them to be in the city. He had a few more things he wanted her to see before they returned and so they walked, observing the city at night until the shops opened in the morning.

That second day Edward brought her to the National Gardens and the First Cemetery of Athens, which was by far the most beautiful cemetery she had ever laid eyes on. Though it was odd to think of a cemetery as beautiful, there was simply no other way to describe it. It was after they had taken the time to discover Athens Chinatown and had then moved to a more secluded spot on one of the various mountains outside the city that Bella recalled Emmett's gift to her.

"Edward?" She called to him in a low voice and he reappeared at her side a moment later with a smile. He had been helping a group that was hiking. They had gotten lost.

"If it's going to be sunny tomorrow I would like to use Emmett's gift. He gave me a pass to a spa here that is run by vampires. I'm not quite sure how it works but apparently Rosalie loved it when they were here. Would you like to join me?" Bella turned to look at him then and he slipped his arms around her, kissing her just once before pulling away.

"That would be perfect, I'm sure if we tell them now, they can be there for you before the sun rises. I don't know that I will be partaking but I will stay there with you." Bella nodded and then they were off, running down the mountain and into Athens. They slowed down considerably once hitting the outskirts of the city and Edward hailed a cab to take them to the center of the city.

The spa was nestled in between two older stone structures that looked abandoned, there was no movement within them as far as Bella could hear. The spa was still open, though the sky was darkening into night. Taking an unnecessarily deep breath, Bella let Edward lead her through the door. The front desk was empty and the entire place seemed too quiet to still be open but before Bella could tug Edward back out the door, there were footsteps in the hallway.

"Kalos orisate!" A voice called as they stood uncertainly by the desk. As soon as the vampire appeared he changed his language.

"Ah, Americans. Welcome. How do you do?" His accent was thick but his words were clear as he looked over the visitors. Bella tried to push away the uncomfortable feeling of being looked over. It wasn't her favorite situation to be in. His gaze lingered on their eyes for a little too long as he awaited an answer.

"We are doing well, thank you. My wife received a card to spend some time here and since it is going to be rather sunny tomorrow she wanted to spend the day here." Edward was quick to pick up on Bella's silence and fill in what they were there for. His eyes flickered to her for a moment, wondering no doubt, if she was okay.

"Let me guess..." a feminine voice floated to where they were standing, "you two are young, newlyweds who have been through a bit of stress in the first few months of your marriage. Never got around to the honeymoon until now and are just relaxing and enjoying each others company for the first time since Bella was changed." As the mysterious voice spoke Bella's name she emerged from the hallway with a smile.

She was petite, almost as small as Alice, though not quite. She reached out a hand towards the two, her smile still in place. Bella reached out and took the mystery woman's hand and Edward did the same as he searched her thoughts. They seemed benign.

"Did I guess right? I'm just messing with you two. Rosalie called me last week and told me the two of you were coming. She told me all about your recent life together, tough stuff. Anyway, my name is Anya and this pain in the ass here is Yuryi." She was almost as enthusiastic about things as Alice was, the similarities were disconcerting. Bella couldn't help but laugh at her short speech and how she introduced the man beside her. It was clear they were mates, the way she looked at him and vice versa, it was unmistakable.

"It's nice to meet you Yuryi, Anya." Bella replied once her chuckles had subsided. She pulled out the card Emmett had given her with a smile and handed it to Anya. Her eyes lit up in recognition.

"Ah, yes, yes, I remember when Emmett asked me to write this up and send it to him. So this must be a gift from them." Anya folded the card neatly and placed it on the desk in front of her before coming around to grab Bella's hand and lead her back into the building. Edward trailed behind her, wary of leaving her alone.

"We don't normally allow the men to accompany their spouses into the spa. Separate treatments are usually best but after hearing about all the shit the two of you have been through... well I think this is a special case and I am definitely not going to be the one to tear the two of you apart again." Anya flashed a smile at Bella before leading them both into a spacious room that held a massage table and a plethora of lotions and oils.

"How does this work? I mean our skin is harder than diamonds, I just can't seem to see how it would work." Anya laughed at Bella's statement and signaled for her to lay down on the table.

"Can you take off your shirt please? Here, I have a towel if you would like one and to answer your question, normally it wouldn't work. If I tried to do this with my physical hands it wouldn't do anything for you. My gift, what crossed over from my human life, is my ability to sooth and relax those around me. It manifested itself in an interesting way though. I can, quite literally, relax and work with your muscles without even touching you." Bella looked surprised at this information, it was a rather extraordinary gift, one she had never even considered being possible.

"Anya, your not from Greece are you? Your accent is not the same as Yuryi's." Edward had stationed himself in the corner of the room, so he would not be intruding and so he could keep his desire to touch Bella at bay. It was hard where she lay there with her skin so visible, so tempting. Anya looked over at him with a smile, no doubt fully aware of what he was thinking about.

"No, I was born in London in 1921 and Yuryi found me in 1943. I didn't know what he was for a very long time, not until just before we were married. In that day and age I wore gloves and he was very careful around me, a true gentleman. We dated for about a year before he proposed and then we were engaged for another year. It was only a month before the wedding that he explained it all to me and asked me if I wanted to be with him forever. I agreed. It had been about that time that I had started to realize things about Yuryi. The way he never changed, the way he skin was always so cold. It had been a relief to understand it all and then realize that I was going to be with the man I loved forever. My wedding night was the last day of my humanity and the first of forever with my husband. You know, at the time he changed me, he told me he was 315 years old. I almost had a heart attack." She laughed as she shook her head and focused back on Bella.

"You know, your welcome to spend the day with Yuryi and myself. We own the two buildings around this place, they house our clothes and things. We have plenty of spare rooms and it would keep you out of the sun. Where are you staying in Athens?" Bella looked up at Edward, not sure if it was okay to divulge that information.

"Emerald Island," Edward answered with a grin.

"Rosalie is letting the two of you borrow her island? I'm surprised... She must love you very much. It is not like her to allow such things." Edward chuckled at that, agreeing wholeheartedly. It really did show how much Rosalie cared for them. Bella put her head down then, absolutely grateful for Emmett's gift. Anya really knew what she was doing.

After several hours of different treatments, Bella was sure that if she could have taken a nap, she would have. She was more relaxed in that moment then she had been in her entire life, human and nonhuman. By the time Anya had finished with her different treatments it was closer to the sunrise and Yuryi came in to take his mate hunting before it rose completely.

"When I come back you will be receiving a manicure, a pedicure, and I am going to do your hair. No arguments." She added when Bella opened her mouth to protest. She wasn't sure those things were covered on the card. Though it seemed Anya was just happy to have new friends to chat with. It was only about two seconds after they were gone that Edward stalked up to her. His eyes roamed over the bath robe Anya had made her change into and then he leaned down in front of her to press his lips to hers.

Before she could protest, he was tugging the robe open and running his hand from her collarbone slowly over her breast and down towards her stomach. He smiled against her lips as her whole body shivered at his touch.

"What if they..." Bella trailed off in a moan as he pulled her legs apart and brushed his fingers along her inner thigh. He kissed her again and then he was trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck. Her breathing was picking up speed, though it was unnecessary.

"I'll know when they're coming back love." All of a sudden his movements halted as he froze, his eyes wide as he turned to crouch in front of her with a feral growl.

"Get dressed. Quickly." He hissed, his eyes were trained on the door to the room. Bella had her clothes on again in a flash, the robe in a pile on the floor. She opened up her mind to Edward's thoughts so she could hear what he was hearing.

_Edward, what's going on?_ She inquired. His eyes flickered her her before he replayed what he had heard and as she listened she could hear the front door to the spa open. The vampire who opened it, closed it silently and stalked slowly down the corridor. Her thoughts were focused on them.

_Edward, bronze hair, Bella, newborn, both yellow eyes, vegetarians._ The last word seemed to be thought with a disgusted tone, this particular vampire did not agree with their lifestyle. This was who the Volturi had sent and, according to Edward_, _her mind shield wouldn't help them this time. Bella let her body lower into a defensive crouch beside Edward. They both knew that pleasantries would not deter their assassin and so they didn't even try.

A low growl started building in her chest as she watched the door slide open slowly and a pair of bright red eyes peaked in.

"Hello, Antonia." Edward's voice rang through the room, authoritative and collected. The female vampire froze on the spot, confused as to how he knew her name. It didn't last long though as Aro's words came back to her.

_He is a mind reader, Antonia. Do not be surprised when he tries to manipulate you with his knowledge of your thoughts._ She straightened up then and walked into the room with her head held high. Before either Edward or Bella could move, Antonia bent to the ground, placing her palm to the floor. All of a sudden they were both frozen where they stood, unable to move from the spot. It was like being paralyzed.

_That must be her gift. Wish we would have known that before she stepped into the room. We probably could have stopped her if we had known._ Edward commented, his thoughts sour.

_Yes we could have but I bet I can get her to hesitate. Remember what I did to Jasper that day to get him to stop torturing Rose?_ Bella responded, detailing to him what she planned to do. Bella listened closely to Antonia's thoughts, searching for something that she could use against their attacker. It wasn't hard to find.

_Why am I here? I could get hurt... Aro has no right to push me around! I should be with my mate, I should be hunting with him, free to do as I please. I don't have to work for Aro, there is no contract, I can leave. What did the two of them do anyway? Aro wouldn't say... His reasonings are getting sketchier and sketchier..._ Antonia's expression shifted to one of indecision as Bella ran these thoughts through Antonia's mind. It seemed Antonia didn't like working for Aro.

She debated furiously within her mind, listing the pros and cons. Bella felt her hope start to sink as the resolve began to harden in Antonia's eyes. She was going to do as Aro requested, then she was going to quit for good. At least this would make him more likely to let her go. She took a step forward, watching Edward warily, even though he couldn't move to harm her. She stepped up to Bella first though, placing her hands on both sides of Bella's face with a smirk.

Before she could twist her hands though and decapitate her target, her arm was ripped off and then she was flying backwards into the wall. As soon as her concentration was broken Edward and Bella could move again. Edward grabbed her quickly, pulling her to him in a crushing hug. Bella merely watched as Anya and Yuryi made quick work of Antonia, burning her within the room. Anya's expression was extremely angry, to the point of murderous, which made sense since they had just 'murdered' Antonia.

"Are you okay?" She whipped around, trying to calm down as she faced Edward and Bella. They both nodded, though Edward refused to let go of her, his thoughts were still chaotic at best. He was still trying to convince himself that no one was going to kill her now. It would have destroyed him to watch his beloved be ripped to pieces and burned. Anya's expression betrayed her worry for them both as she looked them over, inspecting for any damage.

"Come with me, let's start over on the relaxation. Both of you this time." She didn't try to pull them apart, she merely led them out of the smoke filled room and into her home, letting them lay down together as she worked over them both. As she worked they went over what had happened, let her know why someone had been out to kill them. She looked saddened by the Volturi's actions but she did not comment much on it as they all tried to relax from the stress of what had just occurred.

At least, out of everything, they had found two new friends. Two people who had saved them from destruction and were just as against the Volturi as they were. Bella smiled at that and cuddled closer to Edward, smashing herself as close as she could get to his calming presence.

"I love you," He whispered softly into her ear. She smiled as she lifted her eyes to his.

"I love you too, Edward. Always."

* * *

**It makes me sad to know that this story is coming to a close. Happiness is just around the bend and, of course, the rest of the Cullen family.**

**One more chapter and then the epilogue. Or maybe just the epilogue? I can't seem to decide. :)**

**Let me know what you think!  
**


	16. Epilogue Time Has No Meaning In Eterni

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight.**

**I find myself feeling very little motivation to write this because once I do it means that will be the end of this particular story. I feel very attached to it you see. I just don't want to let it go. So here we are, diving into the end. I hope you enjoyed this journey as much as I have.**

**Chapter 16:**** Epilogue – Time Has No Meaning In Eternity**

There were flowers everywhere and it would have been too much if someone else had tried to pull it off. Yet Alice always seemed to know how to walk that line and end up on the right side, every time. Edward reached over and linked his fingers through Bella's as they watched Nessie make her way through the arches of flowers with her arm linked through her father's. She could have been walking through a fairy tale, though with Alice as the wedding planner it wouldn't be any other way.

Reneesme had surprised them all by asking for Alice to be the planner and decorator. Even with the tensions being eased between the two species, they weren't exactly best friends. The only pair that really got along with the Cullen's was that of Jacob and Reneesme. Since she had asked for Alice, it had been done. Jacob would do anything for his imprint, as would any other shapeshifter. She meant everything to him.

Bella turned to look back up to the front, at the altar, where Jake waited. He flashed her a grin and she smiled back with a little wave. She was truly happy that he had found his imprint, his other half, just as she had. It meant that they could be friends, just as they were meant to be all along.

As Reneesme reached Jake, Edward leaned into her, his lips touching her ear as he whispered to her.

"I love you, Bella. For eternity I will love you." She shivered slightly at his words, her desire flaring suddenly as she tried not to squirm in her seat. She shot him a warning look and he chuckled silently at her expression. She turned back towards the ceremony, pulling her hand from his with a frustrated sigh. He thought he was funny. She was trying to enjoy her best friends wedding.

"And for eternity I will worship you and ravish you. For eternity I will hold you and kiss you." He lowered his voice so any human nearby would be completely clueless but she could still hear him. The way he let the words roll of his tongue, husky and deep. She tried to focus on the way Reneesme's eyes were lit up with joy or the way Jake only had eyes for his soon to be wife but her body was screaming at her for other things. Mostly for the man sitting next to her.

"I do." Reneesme practically whispered as she gazed up at Jake. He grinned and responded with the same before pulling her to him and kissing her with as much passion as he could. At least, as much passion as could be allowed in front of an audience. The entire church erupted into applause as the happy couple walked back down the isle together towards the reception area.

Edward slipped his hand into hers once more as they stood and exited the church. She could feel her body singing for him, wanting him and not caring that they were standing outside a church.

"So... we still have a half an hour before the reception..." Edward trailed off with lazy smile. He released her hand and slid his arm around her waist, making sure to brush across her ass in the process. She sighed and leaned into him.

"Please..." She whispered, her body winning out over her logical side. He grinned and tugged her towards the darkness of the surrounding trees. Living in the middle of nowhere had it's perks, like many, easily found, secluded places to play. Before they even had a chance to run very far Bella was tugging off his clothes. Strewing them about as they finally stopped in a small clearing.

There was not a soul to be found within miles of where they were. Edward pulled her closer before grabbing the hem of her dress and sliding it off of her. He lowered her to the ground, his slow actions hiding his desperate need for her. A need that was all consuming and would last for all eternity, he knew.

She tugged him down quickly, yanking off his pants in one quickly motion. She grinned at him playfully, biting her lip and blinking up at him with her golden eyes.

_Mine_. His thoughts echoed over and over.

"Yours. Always." She whispered in response. She could feel her whole body come alive as he pushed into her. A loud moan found it's way out of her throat as he kissed his way from her jaw to her collarbone and then flicked his tongue against her skin. He started out slow, his pace steady as her fingernails scraped up his back.

"Edward... please..." She whispered, her tongue make a trail up his neck and ending in an open mouthed kiss. She could feel the dirt give way beneath them as he moved quicker and her muscles began to tighten. She shut her eyes as he pulled back to look at her.

"Open your eyes, Bella." His tone was soft, a caress as he spoke her name. She forced her eyes open as he pressed his lips against hers, locking them together as they tumbled over the edge into an unexpected release. Edward flipped them over and laid Bella on top of him as they came down from their love making. She lifted her head from his chest with a smile, her eyes dancing.

"Round two?" she joked as her reached up to touch his face gently.

He pulled out of her slowly, relishing the way her whole body shuddered on top of him. He sat up with her in his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder for a moment before kissing him lightly on the lips. Before he could pull her down for round two she had hopped up and was gathering up her clothes. He sighed as he moved to find his scattered clothing as well.

Bella giggled as she snatched a ripped pair of panties from the grass.

"I suppose these wont do me much good now. I'll just have to go commando." Edward quirked an eyebrow at her suggestively as she giggled again. He watched as she tore them up even further and dropped them back into the grass. He looked back to where he had been laying moments before and chuckled.

"It seems we left our mark." He noted, his tone amused, as Bella walked over to the distinct impression of her back in the grass and dirt. She took his hand and then they were off, back to the reception for Jake and Nessie's wedding.

They arrived just on time, after having made sure they looked presentable. Alice hopped over with a huge smile, no doubt extremely pleased with how well her planning had gone.

"Really you two? You couldn't just wait until after the reception?" She bent down and wiped off a streak of dirt on the back of Bella's leg. She gave them a disapproving look before laughing at their embarrassed expressions.

"Just kidding. It's totally cool. Anyway, how did you like my decorating." Bella smiled, her embarrassment fading as Alice asked about the decorations.

"You did beautifully, Alice. It was absolutely perfect." She hugged Alice and then Edward was leading her off towards Jake and Nessie. They were surrounded by people but Jake was quick to spot them and step away with his bride to greet them.

"Hey Bells! Can you believe it?! I'm a married man!" He exclaimed as he turned to Reneesme with a grin. He looked so happy.

"Congratulations, to the both of you. You wedding was stunning and you look so happy together. We came to give you our wedding gift to you." Bella responded before handing him a small envelope with the happy couple's names written across it. Jake handed it to Reneesme and watched as she opened it.

"Guys, you really didn't have to get us anything. We just wanted you to be here." He said as he put and arm around Nessie. She read quickly, her eyes growing wider as she kept reading. She looked up at Edward and Bella, opening her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Jacob reached down and pulled the card out of her hand gently before slipped an arm around her to hold her up. He was worried she was going into shock.

He read quickly, looking just as surprised as his bride before looking back up at his best friend and her husband.

"This must have cost a fortune! We can't accept this." He stated, still a bit shocked. Edward chuckled as he glanced at Bella. That would exactly what she would have said.

"Jake, we have more money than we know what to do with thanks to Alice. Really it's no big deal. Please, we want the two of you to have a honeymoon." Reneesme seemed to come out of her shock a bit and she ducked out of Jacob's arms, throwing herself at Bella with a squeal.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, so much!" She let go and hugged Edward quickly too before stepping back to Jacob. He smiled, letting it go. Whatever made Reneesme happy, worked for him. He pulled Bella into a hug and then shook Edward's hand.

"Thank you. Really. This is fantastic." Soon the newlyweds were caught up in another group and Alice was tugging them away impatiently.

"We have to go! Quickly please, the sun is going to come out within the next 5 minutes." Bella waved goodbye to Jacob, memorizing his happy expression for the last time, as the Cullen's piled into their cars and headed back towards home. The dark windows shielded them from the sun until the reached the safe confines of the house.

Esme was quick to continue packing and placing the boxes in the rented truck. It would be three times faster for her to do it then anyone else. They would leave most everything in the house for when they returned. They had stayed for their allotted time but there was no reason to hang around anymore. The longer they stayed, the more suspicions would be raised.

Bella had visited Charlie's grave earlier in the day, saying her goodbye's for the time being. Each couple took a different car as they all exited the driveway while the man who would drive the truck finally returned to follow them to their next home. They would, of course, arrive long before he did but they wasn't an issue.

Bella slipped her hand into Edward's as he drove and let her memories remind her of all she had been through since she had moved to Forks. She wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

* * *

**Short but sweet. I miss this story already but it is time to move on to new things, new stories. :) I am ready to reach into my creative abyss and pull out a new story for our beloved Twilight characters. Maybe I'll see you there.**


End file.
